BSSM Season 6: Destiny's Hold
by Serena CrystalMoon
Summary: Set after Galaxia's defeat. After a year of peace, a possibilty of brewing trouble sends the Senshi into harder training, new powers, love and so much more. Powerful youma, Life changing occurances and Magical goodness galore! Chap. 14 UPLOADED
1. Chap 1: Disappearances Can Be Deceiving

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: The Lost Season - Destiny's Hold 

©2003-2004 by Stacey Padjune (Serena CrystalMoon)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, Naoko Takeuchi does, I just borrow and manipulate them to do my evil bidding!

Authors Note: Thanks for choosing to read my fic. If your wondering what it is exactly, well I'm not sure. I was sitting alone at my computer and an idea popped into my head to write my own version of a lost season for Sailor Moon. I'm not gunna say too much about this fic, so as not to let any of the plot slip! Anyway, happy reading and review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**---Chapter 1: Disappearances Can Be Deceiving---**

It was one of the last warm days before the near-winter frost began to set in. It was nighttime and the rustle of the multicolored autumnal leaves could be heard from outside the Hikawa Jinja as small gusts of chilly autumn air flew through a tiny crack in the window, meeting with the small group of girls, sending small shivers over their bodies. The smell of Jasmine could be faintly noticed thanks to a pile of smoldering embers that once used to be a small incense cone. It was late, very late...much too late for four innocent teenage girls to be having a study session or just to be out for that matter...

"Disaster Strikes Again!" the voice of a female read from the newspapers headline, "Disappearance number four leaves police baffled. Praised Japanese WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) Superstar: Tajiri has been deemed the official fourth disappearance of the Tokyo Disappearance Disasters!" the strong tone of the female continued on with amazement.

"When unmentionably not showing up for two special appearances in his. Beloved hometown of Tokyo, Fellow WWE superstar and best friend on the road - - Billy Kidman - - decided to check on the missing superstar in his hotel suite, only to find the room in shambles and a small amount of blood on the floor. 'I asked the clerk at the counter,' said Kidman 'and he told me Tajiri hadn't left his room once since he got there, four days ago.' So what happened to this loved wrestling superstar? We may never know," the female finished reading as she twirled a strand of her milk-chocolate brown hair in her fingers before setting the Tokyo Times down. Makoto, the girl that had been reading the article slowly looked around the room at her friends. She was more anxious about this case than the other three before it, Makoto loved wrestling with a passion, even though it was all fake. How could this happen to Tajiri? One clothes line and a mist to the eyes and they'd be done! She couldn't dwell on it anymore, maybe it was just a stunt. Yeah that's it, a popularity thing. Still a little wary, Makoto looked to her friends, breaking the thoughtful silence of the room. "So what do ya guys think?" It was a simple question really, nothing for her to fear...she's faced much worse things than a few disappearances...then why did she feel so, worried? She felt as if the recent disappearances were only the beginning of something, but the beginning of what?

"Youma?" Usagi asked as if stating the obvious. She flicked her eyes to Ami for reassurance at the sudden look that came over Makoto's face.

"It can't always be youma, can it? I mean, we haven't picked up any youma happenings since we dealt with Galaxia over a year ago. Couldn't it just be some punk kid out to make a name for himself? Or how about a publicity stunt?" Makoto asked her fellow senshi thoughtfully, trying not to sound too worried.

"Yeah, it could be... But how else could you explain the strange facts surrounding the case? Not to mention the other three as well," Rei answered.

"Rei does have a valid point, all four cases have no witnesses of any sort, and no one knows exactly when the victims went missing, there have been no evidence and no leads." Ami said as silence followed her matter-of-fact statement and the girls around the room closed their eyes and sat quietly, contemplating the facts.

Looking out the window at the falling red and yellow leaves, Usagi began to hum a slow sad, yet, very beautiful song. "You guys, why are we here?" she asked quietly, waking everyone up from their thoughts.

"To discuss these disappearances, Odango Atama!" the Miko answered in an irritated sigh.

"No, I mean here...on this planet...all of us..." She mumbled as she continued to stare up at the sky, her gaze fixed on the glowing crescent moon above.

"What are you talking about Usagi?" Minako asked a little confused, looking at their leader strangely.

"I mean, there's really no reason for us to be here, we just...are, and not only that, we live such short lives, to most...lives that really don't matter in the long run..." Usagi mumbled on rather sadly, "We all eventually die, and if it weren't for the Sailor Senshi, the Earth would be in ruins by now, but why should we put up the fight? The enemies will just keep coming...and we're bound to meet our match sooner or later, then all of our work and sacrifice will have been for nothing. It doesn't make sense..." Usagi voiced her thoughts as if in a trance.

"Oh Usagi! Don't think like that. I'm sure there's a reason for why we're all here, and what we do as the senshi." Ami smiled up at her friend, "and each day we survive is another day we get to spend together on this beautiful planet."

"Yeah, on this beautiful planet of hate and ruin. Wars, drugs, weapons, money...fires... youma... what do we live for?" Usagi pressed on, as if actually looking for an answer,

"We live for love...and friendship...and happiness...as much as we can get!" answered Makoto as she wound her arms around her friend in a bear-hug. This just wasn't like Usagi, she never questioned things with so much...

"Air! Can't...breathe...need...air!" Usagi rasped out as she tapped on her strong senshi's arm.

"Oh, um, sorry Usagi!" Makoto apologized, "Don't know my own strength sometimes... eh heh heh."

"It's okay Mako!" Usagi smiled, "So where were we? The disappearances?" she asked as if she forgot about her short stage of depression.

"Um? Yeah...!" Minako answered slowly, "What do you think is the problem? Youma? Or just a person?"

"Well, seeming as how each of the disappearances had no witnesses or evidence, there's gotta be something going on, maybe it could be a youma," Rei suggested, "That could be why no one saw or heard anything. It's Tokyo, there's always some sort of youma interference, not to mention MANY curious humans... "

"Yeah, it does make sense...with four people missing already...if it was a human behind this then the police, or us for that matter, would have found something -- anything -- by now!" Ami said.

"Don't be so sure. It could be a human a real criminal, and a good one at that. Think about it, good criminals know how to not get caught and not leave behind clues. They wouldn't leave behind gaping holes in walls or gory dead bodies either, like many youma have done in the past, and think about this, my of the youma we've faced have been pretty public about what they were up to. Showing up in public places, attacking groups of civilians, challenging us left and right..."

"I'm with Minako, if it were a youma it wouldn't be this clean..." Makoto said more to herself than to anyone else.

"Hey Rei-chan, do you think you could read the fire tonight, just to make sure it really is just a criminal?" Usagi asked quietly.

"Hai, I could try...but you know it's not certain, that the fire may not answer, a vision from the Gods is a very sacred and rare thing..."

"We understand Rei-chan. But if you do get a vision, it could really help..." Makoto reassured her friend quietly

The room was filled with a wavering silence as the girls once again closed their eyes, this time praying that the Gods would favor Rei tonight and bestow upon her the ability of psychic-vision. Opening her eyes slowly, Minako looked out the window and up at the bright sight of the moon and the sparkling stars high above in the black velvety sky.

"Minako-chan, are you all right?" Usagi asked as she opened her eyes and saw the faraway look in her Love Senshi's eyes.

"Huh? oh, yeah, I'm okay Usagi-chan...it's late though, I should probably get home before my parents notice I'm gone..."

"Yeah, me too, Mom and Dad would 'blow a gasket' if they found out I wasn't at home sleeping..." Usagi said as she stood up followed by the rest of her senshi, "Rei-chan, you don't have to walk us out." she said quietly as she looked at the miko standing up next to her.

"It's okay Usagi-chan..." she answered as she smiled and walked her friends out of her room and down the Hikawa Jinja steps "Goodnight, everybody!" she said to her friends as they all left on their separate ways home.

----------------------------------

Sitting quietly in front of the warm blazing fire in her red and white Miko robes, Rei closed her eyes and fell into in to a strong silent meditation. Clearing her mind of everything, she willed her body and mind to prepare for any type of divine presence. Letting go of all awareness of time or space, she reached out as far as she could with her psychic abilities, searching, begging, pleading for the Gods to smile down upon her and show her what she needed to know.

Feeling a calling, a pulling just beyond her psychic reach, Rei opened her mind more, striving to stretch her awareness just a bit farther.

Suddenly sensing a presence, Rei felt a warm caressing sensation cover her body and make her feel as if she were floating. Opening her eyes, Rei gazed deeply into the depths of the Sacred Fire, a vision slowly appearing.

As the vision cleared, two shadowy figures stood in a large dark room, already in discussion.

"...we need that power, it's the only way..." the larger of the two shadows hissed evilly

"...a...are...you...sure...? It will take a lot of energy to just force it open..." a smaller and obviously weaker voice squeaked

"The legendary power...we need it..." the bigger shadow hissed again, "and we will do whatever it takes to get it..."

With the vision fading out and disappearing, Rei blinked and sighed, even more confused now than she had been before. Standing up, she walked to her room once more and fell back exhausted onto her bed before crawling into a tight ball and falling asleep.

-------------------------------

Authors Note: So what ya think? I hope you guys all liked the first chapter, It's not really into the main storyline yet, but it's working on getting there... Anyway, I really hope you guys liked this, and I promise It'll get better. I really love it when I get feedback, so if you have a couple of free minutes...please review! Or you could e-mail me at MysticMoon1121 at ! I'd love to here from all of you!

-Serena


	2. Chap 2: Team Effort?

**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon - Season 6: Destiny's Hold**

**  
**© 2003-2004 By Stacey Padjune (Serena CrystalMoon)

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters, I just manipulate them...****

Chapter 2: Team Effort?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running down the side walk, her odango's flying out behind her with a lunch bag in one hand and her unfinished homework in the other, Usagi turned around a corner hoping to sprint down the street and into the school building before the late ball rang but found herself bashing into what seemed to be a solid brick wall. Falling backwards from the collision, Usagi looked up at what she had hit, only to see the short jet-black hair and worried azure-blue eyes of her boyfriend. "Mamo-chan!" she squealed happily as she jumped up from the ground and wrapped her arms around her beloved.

"Usako!" he replied happily, wrapping his arms around her waist and bending his head down for a kiss.

Coming up for air, her face flushed, Usagi looked up at her boyfriend happily. "Mamo-chan, can you meet us at the Jinja after school today?" she asked, "Senshi business." she stated in a lowered tone.

"Of course Usako, I can meet you outside of your school and we can walk to the Jinja together, okay?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"All right Mamo-chan." she said as she hopped up to kiss him again. Wrapping her arms around his neck and balancing on her tiptoes Usagi continued their kiss passionately.

Loving the attention he was getting from his one and only, Mamoru gently wrapped his arms around Usagi's petite form, loving the way her body molded perfectly to his. In his own little world, Mamoru relished the sweet taste of Usagi and pulled her closer to him but was soon sent crashing down from his paradise as the Juuban High School starting bells rang and Usagi ripped herself from his grasp gasping for air as she shrieked and left running for the main doors. Watching his fiancé dash towards her school in a blur of pink and blonde he lowed his head into his hand as she tripped and fell flat on her face. "That's Usagi!" he murmured and he turned around and made his way back to his apartment laughing. 

----------------------------------

"Tsukino-san?" Usagi heard her teacher call from the class she was supposed to be in as she hurried down the hallway "Tsukino-san?" she heard again as she slid into the classroom. "I'm here...I'm here..." she said as she sat down in her desk trying to catch her breath

"Tsukino-san, you're late..." her teacher huffed

"I'm sorry Ms. Y...it won't happen again..."

"You're right it won't, you have lunch detention with me today."

"Awww...but...but..."

"No 'buts' Tsukino-san, and I expect you not to be late..."

"Yes Ms. Yekouzi..." Usagi grumbled unhappily

"Now, class I want you all to..." but Usagi didn't here the rest she was already entering dreamland _If only there hadn't been a meeting last night...maybe I would have gotten more sleep..._ she thought as she rested her head in the palm of her hand. She faintly heard the 'click' of the lights then the small 'whoosh' as the VCR was turned on. _Good, maybe I can actually take a little nap..._

----------------------------------------

Makoto sighed rather loudly as she sat with Mamoru on a bench, waiting for her friends to come out of the school building. "Honestly! How can it take them so long to get their behinds out here! I got out here before them and I'm two floors above them!" she steamed as she stood up and kicked the wall.

Chuckling softly, Mamoru stood and looked at the impatient senshi. "You've only been out here for three minutes, Makoto-san! Calm down. Ami-chan's probably talking to their teacher, you know how she gets...".

"What about me Mamoru-san?" Ami asked as she and Usagi walked up to the two as if out of no where.

"Eh he he...nothing...." Mamoru replied quietly as his face turned a slight shade of pink "...Whoa!" he grunted as Usagi flung herself at him and enveloped him in back-breaking hug.

"I missed you honey!" she said, kissing him quickly before pulling away and holding his hand happily.

"Alright you two enough lovey-dovey stuff, we've gotta get to the Jinja!" Makoto laughed as she took hold of Ami and Usagi's hands and began dragging them off in the way of the Hikawa Jinja.

----------------------------------------

Sitting together in Rei's room the girls all laughed as Usagi's face flooded with the color of pink. It wasn't her fault she tripped and fell up the steps! "Honestly, some people... can't you guys give it a break?" Usagi asked pleadingly, looking around at all of her friends.

'Knock. Knock. Knock.'

Everyone stopped laughing and looked to the door.

'Knock. Knock. Knock.' 

"Come In." Rei said sweetly.

Rei's bedroom door opened a bit and Yuuichiro poked his head through. His long brown hair was messy and his bangs were hanging in front of his dark brown eyes. A slight smile was plastered on his face as he looked at Rei happily. "Uh...Rei-san, I just thought you might wanna know...uh...there's been another attack." Yuuichiro said kinda feeling silly with all the girls staring at him.

"Thank you Yuuichirou-chan but what did I tell you about calling me 'Rei-san'," Rei answered thankfully yet slightly irratated as she looked at Luna.

"Hai, gomen ne Rei-san, Re-"

Sighing, she interrupted him. "Who was it this time Yuuichiro-chan?"

"Oh...some senior jock guy at Juuban high..." he replied as he looked at the beautiful Miko a slight blush tinting his cheeks. "Um good luck on your report honey." he said as he quickly pulled his head out of the opening and closed the door.

"Report?" Ami asked looking at Rei.

"Yeah what report...wait...Honey!?" Makoto asked in disbelief.

Rei lifter her eyes to Makoto's surprised face and looked to the faces of her other friends, all with shocked expressions.

"Well? Spill!" Usagi said, a grin now forming on her face.

"Yeah Rei-chan! Since when?" Makoto looked at her friend, wanting all the details.

"Report?" Came the response from Ami, earning her a pillow to the face by Usagi.

"So, that's where those feelings were coming from!" Minako laughed, "I seriously need to learn my powers better!"

Rei lowered her head and sighed in surrender. "Fine! Yes Okay! Only for a couple of months, Ooph!" she groaned as she was hit with a pillow, followed by three more.

"Alright guys, enough." Ami said as she stopped Usagi from throwing another pillow. "We all got to hit her with a pillow. That's enough." Her cheeks slightly tinted pink as she looked at Rei. "Now, what about this report? What's it on? How many points? Will you need any help?"

A collective sigh responded to Ami's question.

"Geez Ami-chan, is that all you ever think about?" Usagi laughed

"Yeah, Ami-chan...what we really should be asking is how far she's gotten!" Minako laughed with Usagi as Ami's face turned a darker shade of pink, followed by Rei's who's quickly turned into a mask of utter shock and anger.

"Aw you guys, leave Ami-chan alone. She can't help it!" Makoto stood up for Ami.

"Ami-chan? What about me?!" Rei bellowed angrily at all of the girls as they apologized to Ami.

"Report?" Ami muttered once more, though not as loudly.

"Hmm...my report? Oh," Rei giggled forgetting her anger, "There isn't any report Ami-chan, gomen ne. I asked Yuuichiro-chan to update me on any new disappearances and told him I was doing a school report on them so he wouldn't question me about why I wanted to know..."

"Aw Rei-chan that's mean, you shouldn't use him and lie to him like that, he's your boyfriend!" Ami said as Rei rolled her eyes at her.

"Ami-chan it's not that bad, really. I did that with one of my old boyfriend's back when I lived in England...At that time I was Sailor-V and he was the most popular boy in school, so the gossip he acquired about any weird things usually helped." Minako laughed as she reminisced, remembering his cute boyish face.

"Alright girls...can we please get back to the subject?" Mamoru spoke up for the first time from his place beside Usagi, "Any new information?"

Makoto and Minako sighed as they shook their heads.

"Actually...yes there is..." Rei told the rest of the group, "After you all left yesterday, I was meditating with the Sacred Fire. After a while I witnessed a small vision. There were these two shadows, one seemed to be the boss of the other...they were discussing some type of legendary power...it only lasted for a moment..."

"The Ginzinshou?" Usagi wondered aloud, looking to Rei for an answer.

"I don't know Usagi-chan, though that does make sense your ginzinshou is definitely a legendary power, but I'm not sure..." Rei replied sadly as she looked at her friend. A loud rumble rose over the silence as everyone looked to Usagi's bright red face.

"I can't help it!" she whined, "I'm just so hungry!"

Everyone laughed and looked at the embarrassed expression on their leaders face.

"Why don't we all go home and get some food them meet back here afterward?" Mamoru supplied as he rubbed Usagi's back reassuringly.

"Sounds cool." Makoto said as she stood, followed by the rest. They walked through the Jinja and down the main steps. "See ya later!" she said as she smiled and waved goodbye to her friends as they all walked off in different directions.

Following her friend down the street Rei ran towards her to close the large gap between them before calling out. "Usagi-chan wait!"

"Hai, is everything ok Rei-chan?" Usagi asked worriedly, watching her friend try to catch her breath.

"Hai, would you stay for dinner Usagi-chan? It's already prepared and I've got to talk to you."

"Sure Rei-chan! Should I call the girls? Did you remember something?

"No, no. Nothing like that. Although Grandpa may be worried since I left without saying anything." The Miko said as her and Usagi walked back to the Jinja together.

----------------------------------------

Sitting quietly with Usagi in her room, Rei lifted her fork to pierce a piece meat. Bringing it to her mouth she chewed daintily as she looked over to her friend, who was eating with just a bit more 'Oomph'. _She's definitely improved on her table manners._ She thought as Usagi lifted her gaze up from her plate to meet with the violet eyes watching her.

"What did you need to talk to me about, Rei-chan?" Usagi asked softly after swallowing her food.

"Usagi-chan, you know I trust the senshi as a team; but I feel that there really is youma activity happening here. I've come up with a small plan to make sure I'm right but this plan isn't a team plan. If all five of us went on this mission it would be botched for sure." Rei said confidently, stopping to look at Usagi's expression before continuing. What I propose will be both illegal and dangerous, but it will work. I request that I go on this mission tonight. When I return I will report straight to you."

"Rei-chan, I trust you, I really do; but from what I'm hearing I know I won't want you to go on this mission, if granted, alone. What if something happens and you need back-up? I can have Ami-chan go with you."

"No, she would highly disapprove of what I'll be doing. I must go alone."

"Then I will go with you." Usagi said firmly.

"No, it is much to dangerous for you Usagi-chan. If we're caught we could end up in battle, be killed or even end up in some scientists lab."

"Rei-chan if I approve of your mission and you still want to go, I'm going with you. I may be the Moon princess but I'm a senshi too. Now, what is this mission?"

Knowing she couldn't argue her way out of Usagi accompanying her on the mission, Rei relented. "Ok, the mission; if you should choose to approve, is to infiltrate the Tokyo police headquarters and have a look at their case files for the disappearances. We'll have a hell of a time getting into the building and cracking any codes they may have protecting their computers. We will have to completely cover our tracks and if any evidence is found relating to youma exisrence we must destroy it. We cannot have normal civilians waging war against possible invading youma forces. If we slip up in anyway we could be caught and our tracks could be traced back to the rest of the senshi. If we are caught with or without the rest of the senshi we could be killed or become experiments somewhere, there are so many negative possibilies that could come from this if we're caught."

Usagi remained silent, shocked by her friends plan. This is something she hadn't expected. Making up her mind, she addressed her fire senshi. "Rei-chan, after considering you mission carefully, I approve. It won't be easy and it will be dangerous but it could help the Senshi team a lot."

"Arigatou Usagi-chan." Rei said respectfully before continuing with the details of her plan. "Since out transformation are based on our energy sources and we're all connected, transforming to our senshi identities wouldn't be a good plan as long as the other senshi aren't to find out about this. They would feel us transform. We can dress in black outfits and we'll have to hide our faces under black as well, it will help us be lost in the shadows easily."

"I like your idea, but we'd be defenseless, weak and slow without our senshi powers. What if we use my Luna Disguise Pen? It can disguise us properly as shadows and it feeds off of one of the same energy sources you do but it's not connected to the other senshi like we are. The senshi are connected to both the Ginzuishou and their planet, while the Luna Disguise Pen is connected to the Ginzuishou only. The senshi's energy levels were connected in the past on the moon for protection, by connecting the energy levels of each planet's princess. The Ginzuishou controls that connection but isn't part of it, that's part of what the Ginzuishou does, it doesn't draw the powers from each planet and give them to the senshi, it connects the senshi with me, it's owner, as your leader. In regular situations if our senshi abilities and attacks are needed they are accessed though your bonds with your planets. You draw the powers into yourself then use them. Now, these powers can be accessed through the Luna Pen's connection to the Ginzuishou's powers which can tap into the powers of our planets channel the powers from the planets through us instead of us drawing the powers from the planets into us and using them that way and in so doing, alerting the other senshi. In short, this time we'll be working with raw power from our plants, so make sure you work extra hard controlling and shaping the power of your planet."

With a stunned expression on her face, Rei looked at Usagi. "How do you know all of this? Not that I think it's a bad idea, it's a great idea actually..."

"I don't know, up until I said it I don't think I did know. Maybe it's something that was taught to me back on the Moon."

"That's strange, nothing's happened to me like that yet. Where I pull up so piece of information that I probably knew back then but don't know now." Rei smirked, "So it's settled then. Why don't you go home before your parents get worried? Come back here with the Disguise Pen after they've all gone to sleep." She suggested as she walked Usagi out of the Jinja and down the mass of steps I front. "Goodbye Usagi-chan," She said, hugging her friend tightly for a few moments before letting go.

Turning to leave, Usagi smiled at the Miko. "'Bye Rei-chan!" she said happily before speedig off down the sidewalk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Breaking into the Police Headquarters! I just had to put that in here. I don't know what's making me do it though. I hope the chapter wasn't too bad you guys. Please review, I love hearing from all of you! nn

- -Serena


	3. Chap 3: Breaking and Entering

**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon - Season 6: Destiny's Hold**

**  
**© 2003-2004 By Stacey Padjune (Serena CrystalMoon)

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters, I just manipulate them...****

Chapter 3: Breaking and Entering

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chilly night air blasted Usagi in the face as she hopped lightly out of her bedroom window into the tree outside. Her delicate hands grasped the branches around her, causing a multitude of red and orange leaves to fall to the ground. Her blond hair, down from it's usual style, blew into her face as she climbed down the tree limbs, making near impossible for her to see. The rough tree bark scraped at her hands as they slid along the branches. Once she was firmly standing on the ground she hurried over to the cover of a mass of bushes within her back yard. Pulling the metallic purple pen from her jean pocket, Usagi held it tightly in her hand. "Disguise power! Turn Me Into Sailor Moon!" she commanded in a whisper, a moment later the pen began to glow. The glowing spread from the pen to Usagi's hand and soon to her whole body. As the light faded, Sailor Moon stood crouching in the bushes where Usagi had been but a moment before. Placing the Disguise pen in her sub-space pocket and standing up fully, she leapt to her roof and bounded away over the rooftops of Tokyo to the Hikawa Jinja.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Rei stood in her room at the Jinja, awaiting Usagi's arrival. Her long raven locks fell down over her fiery red silk pajamas, her violet eyes scanning the area outside her bedroom window. She was nervous but she knew this had to be done. A gentle rapping sounded at her window and looking out, she could see Usagi dressed as Sailor Moon standing in the darkness. Smiling, she opened the window, letting the chill of autumn nights settle over her skin before hopping outside onto the crisp green grass.

"Rei Hino, sneaking out again! Tsk, tsk tsk; if your Grandfather only knew." Sailor Moon jokingly chided her friend as the raven-haired Miko stood next to her. Retrieving the Disguise Pen from within her subspace pocket, Sailor Moon held the magical pen with her right hand before holding out her other to Rei.

"Hai, and look at which one of my delinquent friends is sneaking about with me." Rei chuckled before taking Sailor Moon's hand, a slight shiver descending over her body.

"Disguise Power, turn Rei-chan into Sailor Mars!" came Sailor Moon's hushed command, the pen immediately beginning to glow. The light emanating from the Disguise Pen traveled through Sailor Moon and across their linked hands before fully engulfing Rei's body. When the light faded, Rei stood in the darkness as Sailor Mars.

"It worked!" Sailor Mars laughed in amazement.

"Of course it worked, why wouldn't it work?" Sailor Moon questioned suspiciously.

"Because, ah, the-one-time-me-and-Minako-chan-tried-to-use-it-when-you-left-it-at-the-jinja-to-make-us-appear-older-for-a-college-party." Mars speedily explained herself, sounding miraculously like Usagi, her friend's peels of laughter cutting off the rest of her story. After the laughter subsided Sailor Moon looked to Sailor Mars.

"What'd it do?" she asked, an amused smile on her face.

"It sent electric shocks through us and burnt our fingers." Mars grumbled.

Once more Sailor Moon burst out in laughter, grabbing her aching stomach as she imagined the scene of Rei and Minako holding the pen, their bodies shaking with low electric jolts before dropping the pen and sucking on their finger. 'Serves them right.' She thought, her laughs becoming less frequent as she gaped for air.

"Can it, Odango Atama." The irritated fire senshi bit out, watching her friend with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, I told you not to call me that, you pyro! And I can't help it, it's funny!" came Sailor Moon's response through gasps. Finally catching her breath, she stood up.

"Hopefully you didn't wake Grandpa-kun and Yuuichiro-san..." Mars muttered, less irritated.

"Hai, you're right...we'd better leave. We've got work to do anyway. And it wasn't just me." Sailor Moon agreed before leaping to the rooftop of the Jinja.

"Was too." Mars muttered to the wind, following Moon's example and leaping to the top of the Jinja.

Nothing more was said between the two as they made their way above the city to the Tokyo Police Department.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Two figures stood crouching deep within the shadows of an alley behind the Police Department. After failing to adjust to the weather as quickly as they had wanted the two sailor senshi, usually dressed in short-skirted body suits, used the Disguise Pen earlier than expected and now stood firmly against the brick wall garbed in warm, black, long sleeved shirts and pants, their eyes glued to the surroundings of the building they were infiltrating.

Camera's sat all around the outside of the building, catching every possible angle at every possible moment. Armed guards stood at all entrances, making it impossible to enter the building without sneaking in an alternate way.

"We can't sneak past the camera's, we need a cover." Mars whispered. "If only Mercury were here, a thick fog could help us easily get past the camera's, then all we'd need to do is find a way in that doesn't involve doors."

"Mars, you and the other senshi have been working on mastering you powers without commands, haven't you?" Sailor Moon asked, her voice barely at hearing level.

"Hai, but why would you want me to burn all of the camera's? That would alert the police."

"Not burn them, baka. Smoke. Could you create a thick but fog-like mass of smoke? If you could and we could keep the smoke a light gray, then it would probably be just as effective as Mercury's fog."

"I could try, but if it doesn't work then we'll have to abort the mission. If my powers can't do that yet, then they will make it seem like there's a fire and then we'll be in hot water, and fast. The fire department would show up and it would be on the news, security would be tighter after that."

"It's the only plan we've got." Sailor Moon told her friend, "We have to try it."

With a nod of affirmation, Sailor Mars closed her eyes, feeling the energy of Mars within her; she followed what her connection to the planet told her. Lifting her arms slowly, rising them until they reached toward the sky, Sailor Mars concentrated on her connection to the powers of Mars. Gently at first but then stronger, Mars' body began to glow with red energy. Bringing her arms down in a swooping arc and then rushing out past her and mentally commanding the powers within her, the wind sped up bringing with it a mass thickness of pale gray smoke. The smoke covered the area surrounding the Police Department, rendering the securities cameras useless.

Immediately taking action, Sailor Moon took off through the smoke, using her senshi senses to guide her. Mars followed after her princess, easily seeing through the smoke. Soon they'd scaled one of the walls, opened a window and entered the building. Occupying one of the many computers Usagi put her lessons with Ami to work, hacking into the system and locating all files and evidence on their case.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Ami sat awake at her desk; the golden glow of her lamplight washed over her body, tinting her skin the color of bright sunshine. Her short blue hair was messy from sleep and her eyes were red rimmed. She wore a beautiful blue silk pajama outfit decorated with shiny metallic snowflakes. She'd been up for about an hour, and needed sleep desperately. A feeling of foreboding was hovering within her, and had kept her from a good night's rest, visions of mass destruction invading her mind every time she was on the brink of sleep. Her eyes drooped, slowly closing as the slight buzz of her lamp lulled her into a fitful slumber once more.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Now sitting at an empty desk, the girls poured over the extremely large amounts of evidence they'd gathered. Already the four disappearances had been compared to other youma-interference cases and had been written up as such. The case they were interested in had become one piece of an intricate web of youma activity collected and connected, though cluelessly, by the Tokyo Police. They now thought, that somehow, all of the youma activity since the reactivation of the Sailor Senshi was connected, and were all after one thing, the downfall of the Sailor Senshi and of course, there must be a reason for this and so they had now become the prime suspects in the case. They give the youma their motive, but why? Already, a number of idea's had surfaced; from the senshi being related to the youma and vying for their family powers to the Sailor Senshi being leaders from some far off galaxy, who'd traveled to Earth after a group of rogue government officials sent on overthrowing the Senshi Government. Obviously, the Tokyo Police were clueless and desperate, but they did know one thing: get rid of the Sailor Senshi, and you get rid of the youma.

"I can't believe this, they think we're the bad guys!" Sailor Moon cried out indignantly hurt and anger evident in her voice.

"It'll be okay, Usagi-chan. They'll see soon enough, you've saved this world time and time again. The existence of the world has been placed on your shoulders, soon the Silver Millennium will be reconstructed and you will rule the galaxy as Queen w-with Mamoru-san by your side. Together, you will show them who and what we are."

"Thank you, Rei-chan." Sailor moon replied, hugging her friend solemnly.

The girls remained quiet for some time, Sailor Mars holding Sailor Moon, as her silent tears spilled down over her cheeks. She was grateful for her senshi's strength and reassurances but she still felt betrayed. The people of Earth are what she fought for night after night. She fought for their freedom and now they thought she was the one controlling the youma. She cried in quiet remorse, the strength and love she thought she had from the people leaving her.

"Shhh it will be alright, "Mars said, wiping the tears from her princess's face. "Everything will be all right, I promise. The senshi and myself will make sure of that but we can't stay here much longer,"

"I-I know, th-thank you Rei-chan." Sailor Moon replied in a shaky voice, rising to her feet and rubbing her eyes. Breathing deeply, Sailor Moon tried to calm her nerves. She'd be of little to no use if they got caught on their way out.

Gathering the police documented papers and putting them back in the manila folder in which she found them, Sailor Mars looked at the folder before depositing it into her subspace pocket.

"Mars! What are you doing?" Sailor Moon asked in surprise her voice steadier than before as she glimpsed the folder disappearing into thin air.

Sighing, Sailor Mars looked to her friend. Sailor Moon's face was a medium shade of pink and her eyes were rimmed with red, you could tell she'd been crying. A twang of sympathy passed through Sailor Mars rebuffing the sarcastic statement that was about to roll off the top of her tongue. "We need them Usagi-chan, we really do. As evidence against us to show to the others and to stall any actions against us from the police."

"H-hai, Rei-chan." Sailor Moon said with a nod. Pulling her black mask back on she followed Sailor Mars, who's also done the same, through the open doorway; down the hallway and out the window they'd come through back out into the night.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

A melody lightly flowed throughout her room as Minako laid in her queen sized Victorian bed humming the bars of an ancient song long forgotten. Her golden hair was spread out over her orange silk pillows and her eyes gazed dreamily up at her beautiful textured peach ceiling. Visions of blurred couples danced across glowing ballroom floors to elegant classical music. Happiness and love were in the air, swimming throughout the crowd saturating them with their qualities. She lay there in a trance like state, on the threshold of reality and consciousness within the dream world. Whether her vision was just that, a vision of some future she was part of, a memory of her past or just a dream; she did not know. And yet she did not care, for inside she felt just as loved and happy as those within her vision. How long she watched them mingle and dance she did not know until she slipped peacefully into slumber.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Makoto sat silently under her blanket, leaning comfortably back against her cushioned forest green plush armchair in her living room. She felt snug and warm in her dark green cotton pajamas, which were decorated with tiny falling leaves; tucked tightly under her matching decorated quilt. Her milk-chocolate hair laid in waves down over her shoulders and back, out of its usual pony tailed style. Her emerald green eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she watched the extremely sad plot of a sappy romance flick on her television. She couldn't help but love the movie, already she'd watched it over 100 times and could even say the words along with the movie. Somehow, it reminded her of her old boyfriend... "Let's get outta here." Her soft silky voice said along with the handsome man on screen. Tears drifted down from her eyes to slide along her cheeks, happy endings always made her cry. Sitting in the chair, Makoto cried during the end of the movie, falling asleep as the credits rolled across the screen.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Sailor Moon watched as Rei climbed in over her windowsill, after deactivating the Disguise Pen's powers over Rei the girl was dressed once more in her pajamas.

Rei bid her princess farewell and closed her window wasting no time in her darkened room she jumped into her bed and pulled the covers up over her, falling asleep as soon as her eyes closed.

Sailor Moon ran over the grounds of the Hikawa Jinja and almost flew down the mass of cement steps leading down to the street below. Jumping high into the air on the last step she soared over the street and up to the rooftop of the building on the other side. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop she made her way home. Bounding up the branches of the tree outside her house and nimbly leaping the two foot gap between the top branch and her open window, Sailor Moon deactivated the power of her disguise pen as she entered her room, landing in a soft crouch on her pink carpeted floor. Rising into a full standing position, Usagi walked across her room to her bed, soaking in the softness of the carpet on her bare feet. Reaching for the quilt covering her bed, Usagi's cerulean blue depths met the inquiring and irritated red eyes of Luna. The small midnight blue cat's tail twitched as she looked up at her charge. "Nice entrance, but would you care to tell me where you've been, and what you were doing using the Disguise Pen to transform you into Sailor Moon?"

"Luna-chan!" Usagi gasped, wincing at the tone of her guardian's questions. "I-it was just s-some senshi business Rei and I were looking into, we didn't feel it was necessary to alert the others, though there will be a meeting tomorrow." The moon princess explained herself, keeping her voice calm and cool.

"Senshi business? And what exactly did this 'senshi business' entail?" drawled Luna, her eyes wide with interest.

"N-nothing. Not much, you'll f-find out tomorrow..." she replied before diving into bed and pretending to sleep, ending the conversation.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's Note: Hey all, hope you liked this chappie. I know it's not really interesting yet...don't worry it will be soon. Please review!!! I love reviews. Whether they are general discussion, guesses about the plot and characters etc., small comments, constructive criticism or even flames, but if you flame me, please at least give me logical reasons for your flame. I will not tolerate random flames from people picking on my work because they are in a bad mood or just don't like what I've been writing; if you don't like it, fine but don't flame me for just that. That's all I ask. Please, please, please review!

- - Serena


	4. Chap 4: The Battle Has Begun

Destiny's Hold: Season 6...the lost season 

**  
**© 2003-2004 By Stacey Padjune (Serena CrystalMoon)

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters, I just manipulate them...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza Hawkeye: Thank you for reading my fic as well as your kind words and for reviewing! You're very insightful to have detected that Usagi/Rei vibe at some moments, though only time will tell... Usagi and Mamoru are in love and may stay that way, I know what's going to happen but I will not spoil it. Keep on guessing as to what senshi will be paired with who or if they will be paired with someone at all, for there will be many moments for each possibility but only one set of pairs for the end. Everything will reveal itself in the end.****

Chapter 4: The Battle Has Begun

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the last bell of the day rang out through the confines of Juuban High School, Usagi bolted for the main doors of the school, waiting happily for Ami, Makoto and Minako to exit the building. She stood watching the multitude of high school students swarm through the halls like an energetic hive of bees, her eyes peeled for the group of four girls she was waiting for. Jumping up and down happily she clapped her hands in excessive giddiness as she spotted the rich blue hair color of her friend Ami bobbing down the mass of people within the halls, followed by the heads of her two other friends. "Hey! Minako-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan! Over here!" she sang out happily, her tone just a bit pitchy, resembling somewhat of the screech of a bat.

"Hey Usagi-chan!" Ami replied, "We're going to meet Rei-chan at the Crown, you coming?"

"Hai, I'm starving!" Usagi answered, her eyes sparkling with the mere thought of food.

"Oh, Usagi! You're always starving! Where do you put it all?!" Minako exclaimed at her bottomless-pit of a friend.

"Well, Well um...I..."

"Mikako-chan stop it! It's ok Usagi-chan, she's just kidding," Ami interjected, "RIGHT Minako-chan?"

"Yeah, um, yeah, right Ami-chan!" Minako said hurriedly.

"Come on you guys, lets go already!" Makoto impatiently sighed as her friends stopped their chatter and they left for the Crown.

--------------------------

"Hey Motoki-san, I'll have a double-chocolate milkshake with whipped cream, cherries and strawberries!" Usagi grinned as Motoki turned from taking the other girls orders and already stood scribbling hers down as well. "Oh yeah, and some chicken fingers and fries too, and some Pie for dessert!" she added, hitting her head for forgetting as he walked away with their orders.

"Um, Usagi-chan..."

"Yeah, Mako-chan?" she answered looking at the surprised faces of her best friends as they sat around their usual table.

"Isn't that a bit...much? Even for you..." Makoto went on .

"Yeah you Odango Atama what're you doin'? Feedin' a whole country?" Rei teased her blonde friend.

"You guys! Cut it out!! I'm just hungry, that's all!!!" Usagi whined.

"It's okay Usagi-chan..." Ami told her friend reassuringly.

"Hey guys, here's you food..." Motoki said as he walked over to the group from behind the counter and handed them their dishes, placing an extensive amount of food in front of the petite blonde he looked at as a younger sister sitting at the table. "Didn't you eat any lunch today Usagi-chan?" he asked as he watched the girl wolf down her chicken like she hadn't eaten in forever.

"Nuh, Ifffugot ut ah hum." Usagi managed to say as she ate.

"Uh...I believe that means she forgot it at home, Motoki-san." Minako laughed as she looked up at his confused face.

"Um...yeah." he mumbled as he left and went back to the kitchen.

"So Usagi-chan, how's Mamoru-san been lately?" Ami asked as she watched her friend eat.

"Hiss uhkay," the blonde mumbled.

"Usagi-chan. Can't you stop eating for one minute-!"

"Hey guys, do you hear something?" Ami interruped Rei's rant.

"Yah suffs lukk scwemmin." Usagi answered.

"Some movie star's probably over at the mall advertising for their new movie." Makoto said, hearts appearing in her eyes as she day dreamed of a gorgeous TV hunk.

"C'mon, lets go check it out!" Minako exclaimed excitedly This could be my big chance! Aino Minako, famous actress! she thought to herself as she stood up, followed by the others "Usagi-chan!" She exclaimed as she looked down at the girl still munching away on her food, "Don't you wanna meet a movie star and be famous?" She squealed loudly, latching onto the eating girls arm, hope and expectation evident in her expressive eyes.

"Let's GO! You really need to stop stuffing your face anyway!" Rei yelled at the blonde eating machine, detaching Minako's death grip on arm as she dragged her out of the arcade.

"Demo Rei-chan, I'm hungry!"

"Baka, Odango Atama!" Rei screamed as she pushed her down the street towards the commotion.

Looking around Makoto spotted the reason for all of the excitement "It's a youma!" she screeched as her eyes met the huge blue fur-covered cat-like creature. It's eyes, a light green. It's teeth, a sickly yellow. So much for a handsome hunk! The Amazon snorted to herself before turning to her friends, immediately eyeing Ami, the quick thinker of the group.

A slight blush crept over the blue haired girl's cheeks at being eyed so intensely by Jupiter, followed by the rest of the senshi. Even after four years of being best friends and fighting side by side she still felt shy when the rest of their senshi turned their attention fully to her. Mustering up her courage Ami took a deep breath. "We have to transform!" Ami called to her friends over the din earning a nod of affirmation from Makoto as they hurried to a nearby alley.

The alley was a somewhat dark, gloom covered, stone walled, grimy whole between two rows of buildings. You could tell it was rarely if ever used, certainly out of any civilian's way. Looking around at each other, the girls nodded silently.

"Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Flashes of multicolored lights surrounded the girls blinding them for a split second as always, warmth flooded through their limbs and encompassed their beings in pure uninhibited energy. As the light faded each girl now stood wearing a sailor senshi fuku, the power of glamour already over them to serve as a full-body mask should anyone spy them up close during battle, giving away their identities.

"All right girls, lets dust this thing!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as she led the group out into the fray, the green heels of her boots clicking furiously against the stone streets as she ran. Spreading out and circling around the youma, the Senshi got ready for the battle. Running up swiftly, Sailor Jupiter jumped high into the air, facing the ugly youma.

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

Sailor Jupiter released a bolt of lightning straight at the youma before landing gracefully back on the ground in a fighting stance. Dodging the lightning, the youma looked at the Senshi and laughed as he held his hands above his head and then dropped them down in front of him, shooting a ball of dark blue energy at Sailor Jupiter. Reacting swiftly, Sailor Jupiter dove to the side, the energy ball only grazing her just above her ankle.

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

Sailor Venus shouted as she sent a golden beam forth from her fingers, singeing the youma's fur.

"Ha ha ha, you foolish girls! You are no match for Demunii!" the youma laughed as he threw another dark blue energy ball at Sailor Venus.

"Venus, watch out!" Sailor Moon yelled to her Senshi as the energy ball flew straight for the Senshi of Love. Ducking and rolling out of the way, Venus felt the icy-flame of the energy ball as it passed by her

"MOON TIARA ACTION!"

Came the cry from Sailor Moon as she let loose her tiara, sending it straight for the youma. Blocking it's head from the blazing disc with it's arms, the youma let out a painful yowl as the tiara ripped into it's arm, leaving quite a big gash. Angry from the pain, the youma let loose another fire ball at Sailor Moon. Leaping out of the way, Sailor Moon threw her tiara again, this time cutting the youma's leg

"BURNING MANDALA!"

Sailor Mars yelled as ringlets of fire surrounded her and she shot them at the youma, causing it's fur to catch flame and burn. Throwing another ball of energy, the youma tried quickly to disperse the tiny flames as Sailor Mars ducked out of the way of the energy ball, only getting a slight burn on her shoulder.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

The youma heard as he turned and was met by a geyser of ice water from Sailor Mercury, freezing his legs in a big block of ice. "You'll pay for that!" he growled, anger creeping through his being. Throwing an energy ball at Sailor Mercury, he laughed before throwing two more out after the first one. Jumping out of the way a bit too late, the ball of energy hit Sailor Mercury in the back, causing her to fall forward and skid across the gravel road landing in a heap on the ground. The other two split into a mass of tiny ones before they hailed over Mercury, burning her flesh on her back and making her writhe and flail in agony.

"Saikoro evil youma, SAIKORO!!!" Sailor Jupiter yelled in pure fury as she ran swiftly up to the youma, landing a few quick kicks to it's midsection before backing away, murder and destruction clouding her eyes in a mist of crimson red.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

Sailor Jupiter commanded as she released a ball of lightning at the youma, mocking the youma by sending out two more following her first. Howling in agony after being hit by the first, the youma recovered quickly raising his hand to release another dark blue energy ball but never finished when he was hit by another ball of lighting, followed by yet another.

"SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!"

Jupiter screamed, wasting no time, as she sent a sparkling electric green dragon out from her lightning rod. Opening it's mouth and engulfing the youma in its electrifying depths, the dragon soon disappeared, leaving the youma a rapidly disintegrating black lump on the ground.

"Mercury, are you alright?!" Jupiter asked as she ran over to the Senshi of Ice crumpled up in a heap. The girl's breathing was shallow and labored and her eyes were cloudy, her grip weak from loss of blood as Jupiter held her hand tightly but gently and her skin was a sickly pallor of milky white.

"Y..yeah...I'll be okay..." Sailor Mercury replied, her voice barely audible as she weakly looked up into the eyes of Sailor Jupiter then slowly closed her own, entering a state of unconsciousness.

Looking over Mercury's injured body, Jupiter noticed dark red spots on the back of her ripped and tattered fuku. "She bleeding." Came her whispered voice before she yelled to her companions. "You guys come on, Mercury's unconscious and bleeding heavily, we've gotta help her outta here before curious people start to show up..." Sailor Jupiter called to her friends as they all rushed over.

"Where should we take her?" Sailor Moon asked her fellow senshi worriedly.

"To the Jinja. She can rest there, and she'll be perfectly safe." Sailor Mars answered, "C'mon, we gotta get outta here!"

Carrying Sailor Mercury, the senshi jumped up onto a nearby rooftop and quickly made their way towards the Hikawa Jinja.

--------------------------------

"Oh my! Girls, what happened?" Luna exclaimed worriedly as the four now-detransformed senshi carried an unconscious Ami into Rei's room.

Usagi stroked the glossy midnight-blue fur of her guardian cat and looked sadly into her matching blue eyes. "Luna-sama, Ami-chan was attacked today and received the full force of the power used against her when she couldn't doge the energy sent out at her."

"Attacked? Power? A reign of peace should be settling over the soar system as you, Usagi-chan, are close to reaching your pinnacle and when you do you will ascend the throne as Neo Queen Serenity-hime and rule over this world with King Endymion-hime by your side. This is beyond upsetting, it's against the time line!" Luna finished in near hysterics before looking around at the other senshi.

"Luna-sama, I'm afraid Usagi-chan is only too correct. There was a new youma out in the street today. Our attacks didn't seem to have much of an effect on him but when Mercury used her Shine Aqua Illusion he became enraged and he attacked Mercury she didn't get out of the way quick enough and was hit by three consistant energy balls. The first was a large one and it hit her in the middle of her back, the other two separated into smaller spheres and attacked all over her back." Rei told the cat as she laid Ami down on her front and lifted the back of her shirt, showing the extensive circular burn mark on her back and the other smaller ones around it.

"Rei-chan, go get some ice!" Luna ordered the Miko as she looked Ami over worriedly, noting the smaller burn marks around her legs and sides as well.

"Luna-sama, will Ami-chan be alright?" Makoto asked the cat worriedly.

"Her burns are pretty bad, but they will heal. Yes, she should be alright once she starts to recover, but it may be a while before she comes back to consciousness." Luna answered as Rei rushed back in with a bucket of warm water, a bag of ice and a towel.

Taking the supplies from Rei, Makoto wet the towel and gently cleaned Ami's back then poured peroxide on the wounds and wiped them off before washing them again with the clean water, putting the bags of ice over the sores afterward.

"Girls, tend to Ami-chan, make sure to clean the wounds with peroxide every few minutes." Luna told them, "I've got to contact Atremis-kun and the Outer Senshi." The cat told her charges authoritively, before jumping out the opened window near by. Looks like Usagi-chan's explanation will have to wait until tomorrow...

------------------------------

"Michiru-chan, Setsuna-chan, Hotaru-chan!" Haruka loudly called from their living room, her loud voice booming through the house as she stood at the bottom of the steps leading up to the second floor.

"What is it dear?" Michiru asked, worry evident in her voice as walked into the living room from the adjoining kitchen. Walking gracefully through the room, her wavy aquamarine shoulder length hair bounced lightly as she walked and her caring eyes of teal looked into Haruka's. Stopping just short of the sandy colored, shorthaired woman, her gaze traveled to Hotaru and Setsuna who had appeared at the top of the steps behind her.

Turning to see the other two members of the household behind her, Haruka could not help but smile at the innocent and worried look of Hotaru, the youngest and most dangerous of them all.

"What is it Haruka-papa?" Hotaru addressed her father-like-figure, her big emotion filled violet eyes looked down in worry at her two parents below.

"I've just talked to Luna-sama, there's a new enemy." Haruka stated before looking straight at Setsuna, "It's against the timeline Sets, we all know this, even the inners and now is not a time to hold out because of this, I have a feeling we'll all need to work together as a team for this one. No secrets."

Nodding solemnly, Setsuna gave in, knowing what Haruka said to be true. There was no use in hiding anything about the timeline from the rest of the senshi anymore, they already knew their past and were awaiting their futures.

"The youma are stronger than ever, the inners powers seem to have almost no effect on them and Mercury is unconscious as we speak and is suffering from major burns."

"Ara, poor Ami-chan! We must get over there right away!" Michiru exclaimed before looking up to Hotaru and Setsuna.

"Yes, they'll need our help." Hotaru said quietly.

"We mustn't waste any more time. It will take all we have and then some to defeat our new foe!" Setsuna told the other three as she led them outside to Haruka's car. "Haruka-chan, get us to Hikawa Jinja as fast as you can."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Chapter four done; the coming together of the senshi team and the beginning of a long adventure. I hope you all liked and please, please, please review!!!

--Serena


	5. Chap 5: Know Your Role

Destiny's Hold: Season 6…the lost season 

**  
**© 2003-2004 By Stacey Padjune (Serena CrystalMoon)

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters, I just manipulate them...

Riza - Do not worry about writing such long reviews, I enjoy reading them greatly, if only others would review... Anyhow, I'm glad you're not one that wants the plot ruined for them just to see if they're musings are right, what would be the point in reading the story after that? Yes, I was wondering if anyone would review asking what the pairings were since I hadn't written any down.

I will always want your impressions on my fic. Not only are you my peer but you are also an author that I highly respect, and I must say, I love your newest chapter to "Her Battle"! I made sure to put the possibility of a Makoto/Ami relationship in there but there will be many relationship possibilities for each person as I've said before and yes, Michiru and Haruka are already together as they should be, I wouldn't dream of breaking them apart so they weren't together in this fic, though there may be some flirtation with others and turbulence and such later on!

And about the "Shi-ne" thing. Around a year ago, my friend had told me that "shi-ne" meant "die" so yes you interpreted well, I didn't think of the possiblility that her translation might be wrong so I didn't check before using it. After your review I checked it using an online dictionary.

saikoro die

shi death, decease

shiin cause of death

fumetsu undying

With these findings I know now that my friend had been wrong. She had been watching an anime that was subtitled and when the character yelled "Shi-ne Takatori!" the subtitle had said "Die Takatori!" so that's where my information came from. I guess it really said something like "Shi Takatori" and my friend had heard an extra syllable. Thank you for finding this mistake, already I have fixed the chapter and reloaded it, though I used "saikoro" instead of "shin" or "shi-ne", though I'm not sure of what "shin-ne" means now, so if you know or anyone else knows for that matter, please let me know! If you come across anymore mistakes please let me know so I can fix them!****

Chapter 5: Know Your Role

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami had been unconscious well into the night and most of the early morning following the incident. When she had woken up finally around five a.m. that morning she had only stayed awake long enough to groan painfully, take some painkillers and a bit of water before she fell into a deep sleep. It was now around eight in the morning and Ami was still sleeping. Rei was up and already working, her miko robes billowed in the wind as she rushed around the Jinja cleaning and performing her chores. Eventually she made her way outside, her silky black hair shining with a deep purple tint as she stood under the morning sunshine raking cherry blossoms and fallen leaves into a large pile, listening to the last of the birdsong she would here in quite awhile before the birds left on their migration south for the colder months ahead. She hummed along with the beautiful sounds of nature, content and happy breathing in the crisp autumnal air. Her humming stopped, a cold chill pushing the breath from her body as it coursed down her spine, making her back arch. Something wasn't right. Suddenly the birdsong had died away, the rippling of the nearby stream had quieted to nothing and the wind had picked up and was raging furiously now. Pulling out an ofuda, Rei sat her rake down and circled the Jinja, taking in everything slowly. Another icy chill slid down her spine, something was very wrong. Spinning around Rei found a sharp knife placed against her throat and was looking into the evil eyes of a smirking humanoid-like youma. Its eyes were a bright red, like shiny rubies and its body and face was covered in a black ninja-type suit, hiding its features all except those glowing red eyes. Those eyes held murder in them as he pressed the knife firmer against Rei's throat. Raising her arm she quickly knocked the youma's arm holding the knife away from her, jumping back she took a deep breath.

"RIN, PYOU, TOU, SHA, KAI, JIN, RETSU, SAI, ZEN. AKURYO TAISAN!" She bellowed fiercely, throwing the ofuda at the youma, paralyzing it for a moment. "MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" she wasted no time, yelling out her transformation command while retrieving her henshin stick from her subspace pocket.

"Sailor Mars, you shall die!" the ninja youma shrieked after the ofuda's power faded away. Elongating his razor sharp nails to resemble long ruler-length razor blades, the youma swiped at Mars, tearing four long gashes in her upper right arm, blood springing from the wounds and trailing down her arm.

"FIRE SOUL!" Sending out a fireball, Mars hoped the youma hadn't enough time to evade the attack. Her hope was lost when he jumped out of the way and made another sweep at her with his nails, this time cutting her other arm. "BURNING MANDALA!" she shouted the phrase of her next attack, rings of fire circling around her before she shot them one by one at the enemy before her, landing good shots each time.

Gritting her teeth at the throbbing pain of four more gashes enveloping her arm, Mars turned to the youma who had recovered from her last attack and now was speeding at her, nails raised and ready to strike. Leaping back she landed in a battle stance, steady on her feet and eyes a glow with battle. "FIRE SOUL!" she called out once more sending another fireball at him. Immediately following the loose of her attack, Mars pulled out another ofuda from within her subspace pocket. "RIN, PYOU, TOU, SHA, KAI, JIN, RETSU, SAI, ZEN. AKURYO TAISAN!" she shouted, activating the magical ward and throwing it at her enemy. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" the senshi of fire yelled her weapon command, a fiery bow materializing in her hand. Pulling he sting of flames back, she sent her flaming arrow straight at the paralyzed youma, burning it to a crisp. What was left of the youma fell to the ground, a charcoaled disintegrating mess.

"Another one." The fire senshi grunted, heaving a sigh as she breathed deeply, choking a bit with the stench of rotting youma. "So leads the life of a magic soldier, destined to forever rid the universe of evil." She chuckled half amused before de-transforming and walking back into the Jinja and to her room where she would have to clean and dress her wounds.

----------------------------------------------------------

Blackness was overwhelming within the enclosed chamber, faint firelight of wall sconces bounced off of the ebony walls, dancing beautifully in the surrounding darkness. A throne sat in the middle of the room, shiny black metal decorated with stones of obsidian and cushioned with black satin. In front of the dark throne sat a cauldron of pewter, a silver liquid bubbling inside, even with no fire underneath. A man of average height stood next to the cauldron, his long hair reaching down his back in a cascade of fiery red and orange, a beard of matching colors adorning his face. His eyes, a glowing orange held specks of gold within as he stared down into the cauldron, following the movements of the silver liquid. His long robe of black velvet reached down to the floor, hiding his feet. Knocking sounded at an invisible door to the left of the man. Walking to his throne, he sat upon the satin cushion. "Enter." He commanded, watching the center left-hand wall give way to the opening of an invisible door. "Onyx." He stated, showing he recognized the creature before him, walking swiftly to the throne. Onyx was rather short compared to his master, a squat and chubby thing of elfin decent with jet-black metallic hair reaching down to his shoulders and matching hematite colored eyes. His ears as were his ancestors were pointed at the top and stuck out from his mane of sparkling black hair.

"Shairon, we have been discovered. Already, two of your youma have been found and defeated-"

"Defeated? Defeated by whom, Onyx?" Shairon hissed venomously.

"Th-the Sailor Senshi, sire."

"The Sailor-"

"A group of girls, five of them, warriors with magic."

"Never interrupt me again!" Shairon's voice boomed around the cavern like room, raising his hand and flinging it to the side, making Onyx fly from his position in front of the throne to the other side of the room, slamming him into the brick wall. "Next time, the punishment for your insolence won't be so light handed." He told his minion, as the short elfin creature crawled to his hands and knees, looking at his master with a bleeding scratch on his cheek and a trickle of blood escaping from his mouth and down his chin. "Now, go! Find me more humans, I need more!"

"Y-yes sire." Onyx answered, getting to his feet and hurrying out of the chamber.

----------------------------------------------------------

Violet eyes followed the small wisps of smoke of burning incense, their smell of Jasmine filling the bedroom and relaxing the miko within into a state of meditation. Ami slept in a futon next to Rei's bed, oblivious to everything around her. Candles sat around the room releasing the scent of vanilla into the air, letting it mix and mingle with the Jasmine. Rei lay on her bed, eyes half open in a lazy dream-like trance, following the incense smoke intently, her raven hair was spread out over her silk crimson red pillow covers and her pale skin glowed faintly in the candle light of the room.

Rei's vision blurred, the room around her becoming fuzzy. The silence of her room no longer existed, faint music could be heard and the buzz of light laughter sounded within her ears. Coming into focus, the blurred room around her had changed. Finding herself standing within a large elegant ballroom, Rei looked down at herself, surprised to see herself dressed up in an elaborate ball gown. The gown was decorated with what appeared to be rubies, diamonds and the most beautiful pearls and was made with layers upon layers of fiery red silk, it was of fine and noble fashion and took her breath away as she looked down at it. Lifting her silk-gloved hands to her face, she felt the edges of a mask as she looked around, fascinated by the others at this masquerade ball. A man of dark blue eyes and jet black hair walked up to her his upper-face hidden behind a mask, taking her hand he kissed the silk glove adorning it before addressing her. "Ah, Milady you're look quite ravishing this morrow, yet where is your most exquisite asset, your lady love? Ah! There she is." The man exclaimed gesturing behind her. Turning in the direction of which her companion was facing she felt herself smile as her masked lover came closer, decked out in a dress resembling her own, the woman wore a dress of black silk and diamonds. Lifting her black-gloved hand, the masked woman before her took Rei hand within her own, entwining their fingers.

The lines of the vision began to fade, colors smearing together and sounds dying out to nothingness. "Rei, hey Rei, open up!" Makoto's voice boomed loud and clear through the door to Rei's bedroom, the sound of her beating against it following soon afterward. Rei sat straight up in bed, her head pounding like a jackhammer at a construction sight. "Rei, Mistress Miko! Open this door!" Mokoto's voice boomed once more. Groaning, Rei looked to Ami's futon to find her sitting up rubbing the last remnants of sleep from her eyes. Climbing out of bed and padding across her floor, she opened her door to let her friends in. Turning, after opening the door, Rei stepped into her bathroom, grabbing a cup of water and some aspirin. Walking back into her room, Rei was immediately aware of the stares of her friends as their eyes landed on the bandaged cuts on both her upper arms, blood seeping through the bandages enough to see the faint outline of the gashes in red. She sighed and gestured for everyone to sit, now two explanations were in order.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I saved the explanations for the next chapter, I hope you all don't mind, it should be out soon! Please review, I love reviews!!!!!

--Serena


	6. Chap 6: Explanations

Destiny's Hold: Season 6…the lost season 

**  
**© 2003-2004 By Stacey Padjune (Serena CrystalMoon)

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters, I just manipulate them...

**  
Chapter 6: Explanations  
**

Riza:I get what you mean about not naming the main couple but that would pretty much kill the story line…I won't say why… Heh heh heh. Thank you for reviewing, and I know I asked for it when it comes to long reviews, but I just can't help it. I love long reviews. The 'die' thing was a little confusing and thank you for helping with that matter, so it is acceptable for me to use "shi-ne" from now on, if I choose to? I hope so, I don't like being incorrect with my vocabulary! For Rei's Vision/Dream thing it's specifically written to intrigue but not let anyone know exactly what was going on. For instance, her hair and eye color as well as main description was nonexistent for that fact, because too much can't be given away or my story line goes to shit. I can tell you this much however, I like how you think. Using your logic like that you may figure out a lot of the future events in this story just by thinking so much into things, though I don't think there's enough for you to go on yet! The mix of the black dress and the diamonds was to make sure no one could be sure of who her 'lady love' had been, no even her! Yep, what you know is what she knows and in the vision she hadn't the time to look at the woman's face after admiring her dress and before her vision faded away, I don't think I was too clear about that, see if she had seen the woman's face, I would've wrote about it but I also didn't write that she didn't see the woman's face. I'll make sure I go back and fix that and remember that for future events. Well I'll stop babbling now! nn

**  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei and Ami watched silently as Mamoru, Usagi and the other inners took their seats, forming a semi-circle in front of them. Luna, who'd been perched on Usagi's shoulder leapt down to the floor, padding her way over to the edge of the futon and jumping up into Ami's lap before curling up into a comfortable ball. "Now-"

The door to Rei's room burst open, immediately interrupting the cat before she could even really start her sentence. Eyes widened and jaws dropped as all turned their attention to Haruka holding a scruffy Yuuichiro up on his tip toes with a death grip a pregnant woman wouldn't be able meet, the three other outer senshi standing behind her surprised at her actions yet staring icily at him, their stares seeming cold enough to freeze him had they wanted.

"Haruka-san, what are you doing to Yuuichiro-san?" Usagi demanded haltingly her princess qualities showing, causing her senshi to release the man at once. Face flooding with red, Yuuichiro bowed to all around him before exiting quickly, running down the Jinja hall and to his room, like the hounds of hell were at his heels.

Bowing respectfully to Usagi, her example followed by the other outer senshi, Haruka spoke. "Gomen ne, Hime-sama. He'd refused us entrance to the room, saying Rei-chan and her friends were in here and weren't to be disturbed, no matter who we are."

"Yes, but that gave you no right to man-handle him the way you did. Now, please come in. Sit." Usagi said, gesturing for the Haruka and the others to sit down.

Sitting down, the four remained quiet stealing glances at one another, waiting for one to say something about the problem at hand. Noticing their strange behavior, Usagi sighed. "Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Setsuna-san, Hotaru-san, what is it? Why are you all here?"

"Usagi-chan, as you well know, another force of youma has stricken," Setsuna addressed her princess. "I don't know too much about them yet but what I do know, is bad."

"How bad, Setsuna-san?" Usagi asked, her face grim.

Tucking a strand of dark forest green hair behind her ear, Setsuna met the eyes of Usagi. "Somehow, they've managed to show up here, throwing off our timeline and disrupting the eternal flow of time. Now was supposed to be the beginning of a Golden Age soon to come, the beginning of peace and tranquility as you become ready to ascend the throne. Their appearance here and now should not be and may cause a global reconstruction of fate."

Slamming her fist into her hand, Makoto's green eyes showed defiance. "So let's beat them so we can go on with our lives!" she growled, envisioning herself beating the stuffing out of some youma.

"If it were only that simple, Mokoto-chan." Michiru sighed, "Setsuna-chan hasn't told everything yet. The futures you all knew to be yours are no more. With the appearance of this new youma force, the timeline has been re-written and she can't see the end, something's blocking her from it."

Gasping, Ami looked to Setsuna for confirmation, receiving a solemn nod in response. "Well, is there anything we can do about it?" she asked, hoping a logical action could be taken.

"No, I'm afraid not, Ami-chan. I'm sure some of you have already felt a slight shift in your lives, it's do the creation of your new futures. You may experience love, power, intelligence, visions…the possibilities are endless as will be the changes that you may all go through while battling this new youma and setting a new future."

All was quiet as the weight of this new information settled over the group, each thinking about what they've noticed already and what may become of them in time. Looking around, tears pricking at her eyes Usagi addressed Setsuna. "Is the insurance of all of our lives still strong as was in our future in Crystal Tokyo, or can…can…" the sadness took over, breaking her voice and enabling her to go on. Tears flowing down her cheeks, fearful of loss that she could not handle.

"Yes. I'm sorry there's no other way, but with the new future unknown, any senshi if not more could die…don't lose hope though, I expect all of the senshi will gain new powers as well, it will take an extreme amount of force and injury to hurt let alone kill any of us, and do not forget, Crystal Tokyo may still exist, I'm not sure exactly how much of our timeline has changed already and how much more it will change."

Luna sat on Ami's lap, the blue haired girl running her hand gently over the cat's midnight blue fur. Looking up into the sad eyes of Usagi, Luna cursed the youma for putting her charge through this once again. Now, not only was the future unknown but the lives of her and all of her senshi were at risk once more, the future not ensuring their survival through the new timeline and into Crystal Tokyo, which they assumed would still exist it time as long as nothing too drastic happened and caused either their future King or Queen to pass on before they had the chance to rule. Quiet took complete control over the room, not a squeak was made and not a throat was cleared. Tension was high and no one knew what to say as they all watched their princess, a single tear escaping her eye and trailing down her flawless face, more tears following the first. All knew just what kind of a toll the past had taken on Usagi, but no one could even guess what their future and the future of all mankind might do to her.

Some fifteen minutes later, Usagi's tears had finally stopped. Making up her mind, she knew she had to stay strong for senshi and for the world. Looking to Rei she nodded, signaling to the girl that it was time to share what they had learnt. The Miko's voice cracked as she opened her mouth and addressed the group, silently changing into her senshi form with a flash of red light. "Sailor Senshi of her Highness Serenity-hime, extreme measures must now be taken. Not only is out future undistinguishable and our present plagued with a new enemy but we also face another threat. Two nights ago Sailor Moon and I engaged in a mission, a simple yet dangerous one. Our mission was to gather any evidence of youma activity coinciding with the five disappearances as of late. To do this, we needed our senshi powers, but we couldn't afford to alert all of you to our mission, two senshi was all that was needed for our operation, any more could've been disastrous." Pausing she looked around, noting the intrigued look on Makoto's face, the worried expression on Ami's and the signs of hidden and growing anger of both Luna and Haruka. "Using the Luna Disguise Pen, we transformed through its power, but not into our senshi uniforms, rather into matching black outfits, suits fit for going unnoticed in the dark of night. Sneaking into the Police Headquarters, we searched their files for information on the disappearances." Gasps caused her to pause but a second, puling out the folder she had taken from under her mattress, she continued. "Wrong, yes. Illegal, yes. But the importance of our mission far surpasses that." She told her fellow senshi, handing Ami the folder. Opening the file and reading through it's contents Ami and Luna, who'd been sitting in the Ice Senshi's lap and reading along, both gaped in astonishment at what lay in front of them, tears springing to their eyes.

"What is it? What does it say?" Michiru's gentle melody of a voice spoke for their entire assembly.

Luna looked up, blinking her eyes trying to disperse the tears that would not go away and threatened to spill down over her fur. Sighing she looked to Artemis, who'd remained quiet as he laid curled up on Minako's lap. They blame Sailor Moon and her Sailor Senshi for the youma attacks since the re-activation of them when Beryl began her attack. They've been following the senshi for the past five years and have close to discovering who they really are. When they do, they will not hesitate to bring you in, hoping to stop the youma attacks."

"That's preposterous! Sailor Moon and the Senshi have done nothing but protect their human asses from the very beginning. Had they not, most of them would be dead and anyone alive would be a slave right now!" Mamoru's voice boomed over the other cries of outrage around the room, no one but no one insulted his Usako like that!

"They haven't acquired any good pictures of the senshi, but they do have pictures of all of you, including Mamoru, in your civilian forms. They know who ach of you are but can't figure out exactly how you all fit in, but they believe you're all informants linking the senshi to the youma." Luna told them, after she had read the rest of the report.

"I'm afraid that's not all either." Mars spoke up once more, sadness overwhelming her voice. "Earlier this morning while I was doing my chores I was attacked by a youma. He gave me these cuts," she said gesturing to the bandaged gashes on her upper arms. "It took a lot to defeat him and I didn't have the time to call for backup." Red light flashed once more, leaving Rei in her Miko robes where Sailor Mars had just been.

"I still wish you would've Rei-chan…you could've been seriously injured." Usagi fussed over her fire senshi, "Next time, even if there won't be enough time for backup to reach you, please send out a distress call."

"Hai, I will, I promise." Rei said truthfully, now was not a time for pride and the breaking of promises, too much was at stake.

"Arigatou, Rei-chan." Usagi thanked the Miko, everything remaining silent for a while afterward.

The silence broken when Usagi's stomach growled rather loudly, signaling it was time for some food. Laughing, everyone agreed to go to home for lunch. The outers, offered hospitality by Usagi to come to her house, declined politely before leaving with the others and heading off in the direction of their hotel.

Luna leapt up from Ami's lap to Usagi's shoulder as she and her charge set off for home, Usagi's stomach growling in hunger.

-----------------------

Onyx watched from a distance as the mass of girls left the Hikawa Jinja, seen off by his former youma's target. "This will prove to be more difficult than we thought," her growled, dissipating into nothing and appearing in the middle of down town Tokyo, inside a small flower shop. Watching the owner run all over the store in a frenzy cleaning, and snipping and arranging…huffing around with a smile on her face. "Next target, Miyaka Hana. Flower Shop Owner." He said aloud, unnoticed by the frenzied girl even when a vine of dark green with thorns of dark black appeared out of no where and stood beside him. "Let her reach her peak before you take her. Cast the spell to keep her energy levels high and don't hurt her. Make sure you keep this quiet and under control, we don't want more interference. Take her back to Lord Shairon so he can approve before you put her with the others." He sneered, laughing as he disappeared again.

-----------------------

It was still early but darkness had already claimed the streets of Tokyo, Rei laid back in her bed listening to the cold wind beat against her window, some entering the room through a tiny rift between the window and her wall. Scene's of earlier played over and over in her mind like a broken record as she laid there; the hurt she felt resonating from her princess, the tears in her eyes when she found out her future was no more and how many terrible possibilities could shatter her world. Rei felt her heart break, knowing she could do nothing for her Hime-sama but protect her as best she could. Tears sprang from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. "If only," she heard, the sound a faint whisper on the wind. "If only she knew how I felt." The voice became clearer, the scent of flowers wrapping around her, a faint warmth enveloping her as the vision came. The woman before her, beautiful and extravagant, graceful and delicate, was a woman of exceptional beauty. Her skin was golden, creamy and flawless. Her eyes twinkled with happiness and unshed tears resembling emeralds of the highest quality covered in crystal clear water. Long tresses of chestnut colored hair fell down over her shoulders and back from a high pony tail in a beautiful waterfall. Daily tended nails of metallic green wrapped around an ice blue picture frame held steadily in her hands as she sighed, her eyes fixated on the divine creature within. "If only," she sighed, the tears that had threatened to spill over now doing so and spilling down her cheeks. And with that the vision was gone, leaving Rei laying in her bed confused as ever. Twice already she had been bestowed with visions, neither of which she's asked for or even had while in the presence of the sacred fire. Already confused by the first she couldn't help but be even more confused by the second. In the first she'd been dressed in ornate jewels and silks at a masquerade ball, and had been happy when united with her 'lady love', a woman in a silk dress with equally ornate jewels but what she couldn't remember was anything about what the woman had looked like. Facial features and hair color completely unknown, the woman was a faceless phantom that has plagued her over the past two days. Over and over since her last vision two words had echoed through her mind, haunting her, confusing her…_I'm gay?_ The words echoed through her mind again, frightening and confusing her before she could push them away and think about her newest vision. She made herself calm down, ignoring the nagging and even afraid curiousness within, gluing her mind to the vision she'd just had. The woman had been sad, distraught over hiding her love from a woman she cared about. She was older and more elegant, but seemed to resemble Makoto is the most uncanny ways. They looked so similar and yet, there was something about that woman that was far from anything Makoto was. Her voice was more aged, rather than young and carefree. She looked to be around the same age as her but her appearance was so much more mature. Her hair seemed browner if possible and her eyes even greener. Was this woman Princess Makoto from the past? Or maybe Makoto from the future? Is she just a dream, meaning nothing or is she a part of Makoto, a part unseen? _Oh how confusing…_ Rei groaned silently, her head pounding with confusion and lack of energy sleep waiting to claim her. Droopy eyelids closing over amethyst eyes, Rei was out, sleeping peacefully in the land of dreams.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Here you go, Chapter 6! Please Review you guys, I'm dying here! MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY YULE!

--Serena


	7. Chap 7: Times Are Changing

Destiny's Hold: Season 6…the lost season  
**  
**© 2003-2005 By Stacey Padjune (Serena CrystalMoon) 

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters, I just manipulate them...

Riza: I try not to make anything too predictable, I love to keep my readers guessing. You're right I'll go back and space that part up a bit that deal's with Rei's vision. Good views, I'm glad you caught the ice blue frame clue there will be more continuing that vision coming up soon but probably not in this chapter.

Lioness Blackfire: Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like my fic so far. I'm glad that the mystery of Rei's "lady love" is being taken the way it is and I like how you think, suggesting that it could be any of the girl's if you actually think about it.

Tpr0522: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad I have another reader. Yes I hated to reduce Yuuichirou down to a comedic relief role in the last chapter but I needed him in there he will play a more suitable and less flimsy and comedic role later so don't you worry.

**  
Chapter 7: Times Are Changing**

* * *

A light giggle and an adorable smile. A warm hug and a gentle pull on one of her odango's. "Usagi-chan!" a sweet voice calling her name, quiet laughing filled with love. A young girl no more than nine years old, a smile of innocence and happiness, garnet red eyes of love and trust and fluffy pink hair of silky satin in her mother's signature hair style. The girl destined to rule in her mother's place, to carry on her parent's legacy of peacefulness and serenity. Garbed in a silk and lace dress that flowed down around her, accentuating her already noticeable air of royalty. Light giggles erupted from the girl as she ran to hug her mother, but something stopped her. She couldn't get through, it was pushing her away, holding her back. A flash of deep dark black light streaked past the girl, the pure energy of the already missing light repelled the girl back through the air and downwards before she landed on her bottom and skid across the rough surface she was on, her dress ripped and tattered and tears falling down her cheeks. "Mommy!" she screamed before falling back, almost seeming as if she had been pushed. "Mommy help!" she screamed and pleaded as the feeling of darkness filled her body, making it seem as if her insides were collapsing before everything went numb and her body disappeared, her life being taken over by nothingness. 

"Chibi Usa-chan!" Usagi shrieked in fear, hurt and loss as she bolted up to a sitting position in bed. Her limbs were shaking and tears streamed down her face, the echo of her daughter's plea's reverberated in her mind. Pain, both physical and emotional, wracked her body; waves of sorrow washed over her and her heart burned with the loss of her child. Breaking down, she wept openly vowing on her life that the new enemy would pay and they would pay dearly.

* * *

Aquamarine hair laid spread out over fair creamy skin as Michiru's head rested upon her lover's chest. Calm breathing caused her head to rise and fall slightly with the expansion of the woman's chest with each breath. Wrapped in silk sheets of gold and ocean blue the lovers laid in bed, content to be with each other, lounging in comfortable silence. A lace bra of sunshine yellow covered Haruka's breasts, acting as a comfy pillowcase for her beloved. Their fingers entwined, they held each other's hands gently. Lifting her head and looking into the beautiful golden eyes below her, Michiru smiled before leaning down and placing a soft kiss upon Haruka's lips. "It's late, but we must get up darling." She cooed lightly, smiling at the disgruntled look that came over her lovers face. "We must patrol the Jinja grounds. Rei-chan was already attacked alone once there, we must make sure that doesn't happen again." 

Sighing, Haruka watched Michiru lift herself up and out of bed, grab some warm clothes and get dressed. Knowing she was right and knowing there was no sense in arguing she groaned before sitting up and doing the same. _This is gunna be a long cold night…_ she thought to herself as they left the house.

* * *

Hotaru sat cross-legged in a corner of her darkened room her head back against the wall, the glow of a crimson red lava lamp the only light source. Dreary music and long mournful lyrics played from a mixed CD in her stereo, humming she was soon belting out the words to each song, the singing becoming a lifeline, letting her feelings out in a harmless way. Why had she become so depressed? She was swimming in it, struggling with it, using the songs to help her stay afloat. Soon even that had become futile, she was sinking in it, it was taking over her. No, she wouldn't let it. She needed something, just something to block out the pain… her eyes landed on it, a glint of light playing off the metallic silver had drawn her eyes there. A razor blade; sweet, sweet escape. She didn't know what she was thinking anymore, she had drowned in her depression, had been swallowed whole, into the dark depths of self and world hate. "They can't take her away from me!" She sobbed, bringing the razor to her bare, pale leg dragging the edge across her skin and cutting herself open. Fascinated, she watched her garnet colored blood seep through the cut and begin to flow down her leg. Entranced, she brought the blade back to her leg, doing it again and increasing the blood flow. _They won't take her away from me, I'll fight them, I'll fight them for her! I'll get her back!_ She screamed inside her head, lost to the darkness. Tears sprang from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks, they kept coming and sadness and fatigue washed over her, ceasing her self-mutilation, her escape to the pain she felt. Grabbing a towel from near by on the floor, she cleaned the blood from her pearly white skin before tying it around her leg as a makeshift tourniquet to stop the bleeding before falling asleep on the floor.

* * *

Sitting in a meditative pose, Rei felt the warmth of the sacred fire before her as she sat motionless on the floor garbed in her miko robes. Staring into the flames she became lost in their dance, the mysticism of such a spectacle drawing her further in, her eyes delving deeper and deeper still into the depths of the fiery haven. Eyes of ruby red with specks of gold appeared within the deepest part of the Sacred Fire. Ripples moving outward from the eyes spread through the dancing flames, a wavering vision of a man stood strong and malevolent within. His lips were curled in a sinister and grotesque smirk, his skin was a pale white almost like a ghost and his hair was a scorching red with neon orange tips. No longer was the vision there then it was gone. Rei's heart was racing, in the time span of a few nanoseconds her heart had sped up to an alarming rate. This guy was bad, very bad. She could feel the evil seeping out of him, like rain out of a cloud. If his appearance in a vision that lasted but a second or two could affect her this much there was no telling what he could do to her and the rest of the senshi in person. _This is not good, not good at all…_ she told herself _Wha? What?_ She asked herself, a feeling of a powerful presence washing over her, but one not of evil intentions _…what on earth?_ Getting to her feet, Rei slipped her shoes on before donning a warm coat and made her way outside. 

Beginning her search of the Jinja grounds time passed regularly and soon within about an hour Rei had circled the Jinja twice and had ended up on the outward skirts of the property in a semi cleared grassy area. The cold had become less striking from the walking she had done and she was rather warm within her clothing. Circling the field she sighed before turning to head back to the Jinja. "Haieya!" a rather masculine voice yelled out as a dark shape came flying at her. Grunting, her leg moved back putting her into a more defensive stance, her arm flying up she met her attackers forearm head on, blocking the hit coming down swift aimed at her collarbone. Knocking the arm away after block it, Rei watched the dark shape fall backwards in a crouch. "Mars Star-" Rei began her henshin phrase, her body already glowing red with the power of Mars, her henshin stick glowing brighter red in her hand.

"Haruka!" came a feminine melodic voice, familiar and soothing and as beautiful as crystal clear waves on a sparkling ocean surface. Another dark shape leapt down from a tree and in between the two girls. "Wait, wait, wait! Rei-chan wait it's us!" she said as she held onto Haruka, caressing her silky soft hair.

"Michiru-san? Haruka-san?" she asked the two dark shapes, her transformation reversing and the red glow fading away. "What are you doing here?" She lent an out stretched hand to Haruka, pulling her up to her feet.

"Patrolling the grounds, you were attacked here once, we were afraid of it happening a second time." Michiru told her, a slight smile on her face, but unnoticed in the darkness.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself. You should be at home sleeping."

"You may not be so lucky next time, Rei-chan."

"I can handle myself perfectly fine in battle thank you, that's why I had you down on the ground remember? And why did you attack me anyway?"

Opening her mouth to defend herself, Haruka was cut off by her lovers interjection. "We know you can take care of yourself but we were worried about your well being. You were hurt last time and you haven't healed yet, you'll be weaker in battle until you heal fully. About your being attacked, we're very sorry. We heard something walking around and had thought it had been another youma on it's way to the Jinja to finish what the other could not. What were you doing out here anyway, Rei-chan?"

"I had sensed a presence nearby, not one of evil but I hadn't gotten any impressions that it was good either. I haven't learned much about reading aura's and presences yet. So when I had felt that something or someone was near, I went to investigate. I thought it might have been a spy for the police or something."

"Spy for the police? What the- Oh wow you're right!" Haruka gasped at her lack of thought, she had completely forgotten the danger they were in with the police, she had just shrugged it off, hoping they would give up but she should've known better. _Where had my common sense been?_ She yelled at herself, knowing she normally wouldn't brush off something like that.

"We must be on our guard at all times, all of us."

* * *

Minako ran about her house, huffing and puffing as she cleaned every last thing that seemed messy before collapsing into her velvet golden armchair, propping her legs up on the leg rest that popped up as she leaned back. Grabbing the remote, she flicked her TV on searching the cable stations for her favorite soap opera's. Finding one of the best shows she watched as her favorite character slept around while cheating on her husband. Typical…she thought as the plot continued onward to reveal her being tricked and secretly blackmailed by her own husband only to have him end up murdered the next day while she became prime suspect number one. Groaning, she threw the remote to the floor not even bothering to pick up the piece's it broke into before shouting that it had been the second man she had cheated on her husband with who'd killed him and it had been her husband blackmailing her but was also blackmailing her boy toy, who had a high and moral standing, which made the man kill him because he could afford the risk of losing his money or his reputation. With another aggravated groan she leapt from her chair without bothering to close the foot rest before charging into her exercise room. 

The room had been created from an extra guest room as per Artemis's incessant requests in hopes of whipping the Senshi of Love into shape, which sadly had never worked. Not once into the two years that room has been there had she even stepped foot inside, rather it had become a haven to Makoto on many occasions. Kicking her high heels off Minako made her way straight for the punching bag hitting it twice for measure before letting loose on it. High punches, low punches, quick jabs, roundhouse kicks, high kicks, low kicks, sweeping kicks…she fully annihilated the thing, even succeeding in knocking most of it's stuffing out by the time she had finished. Yet she was not done, with nothing but her will and extreme energy she was automatically encompassed in warm golden lights and was transformed into Sailor Venus. Knowing she had almost outdone herself and lost control of her powers Venus made a mental note to take better care of her control before staring at the cement wall to the right of her. "CRESCENT BEAM!" she shouted, sending forth a beam of concentrated golden light from her fingertips. The energy beam blasted the wall sending a crack upward from where it had hit and knocking a large chuck of cement out of the wall at the exact spot that had been attacked. She didn't stop there though, "CRESCENT BEAM!" she shouted once more, sending the golden light from her fingers crashing into the cement wall, succeeding in cracking it the rest of the way and causing the bottom edge to crumble. Following up her two attacks, Venus stood in a strong fighting stance before lightly kissing her hand, an orange heart glowing with golden energy materialized in the palm of her hand. "LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" she yelled before hurling the deadly heart at the cement wall, reducing it to a pile of rubble and gray colored dust. Lifting her hand to her chest, Venus lightly touched her fingers to her broach, a golden light covered her body for a brief second before fading away and leaving her in her civilian form. Looking at what was left of the cement wall she chuckled, "Not bad," she mumbled with a lopsided smile on her face.

* * *

What had been in the works for some time now was finally set in action, with the senshi files missing from the police station detectives were already being posted on watches all over Tokyo. Substitute teachers, waiters, arcade workers, college professors, student tutors and regular passers by were just a few of the positions filled by moles set with the job of tracking the possible links to the sailor senshi, they knew something eventually would show up.

* * *

Author's Note: There chapter seven's done, not as long as I'd hoped but there's more for chapter eight! Please keep on reviewing me guys, I love hearing from all of you! I apologize in advance for any grievances you may have regarding the section with Hotaru, but I felt it necessary to show her darker more helpless side as it will have an interesting part in this story later on. 

-Serena


	8. Chap 8: Daily Interruptions

Destiny's Hold: Season 6…the lost season

© 2003-2005 By Stacey Padjune (Serena CrystalMoon) 

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters; I just manipulate them...

Riza Hawkeye: I'm very sorry for how long this is! I just wanted to say that before I started my response to you. I'm very sorry for the miscommunication of the first and third scenes. It hadn't occurred to me that people might not understand them.

Correct, the first scene was a dream sequence, but it was also more than that. Usagi had been dreaming yes, but the dream had been all too real, she had actually seen and felt her future daughters cease of existence. Usagi had a supernatural bond with her future daughter and had felt that bond break, so it wasn't that she took it too real, she was down right heartbroken when she felt the bond with her daughter broken and she awoke from her dream. Until that dream, she hadn't known that bond existed, but it did. In that dream sequence Chibi Usa officially became nothing. Time had been altered too much and new threads of time were already piecing themselves together, without Chibi Usa. I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear.

Yes something is going on with Hotaru. I should've made it more obvious, but I didn't realize to do that when writing it. The scene with Hotaru didn't mention whom she was worrying about, but I had wanted it to be clear. I should've put more facts and hints in. Yes, she was worried about Chibi Usa. As Chibi Usa's best friend, Hotaru developed a sort of sixth sense about Chibi Usa's well being. I was going to show this in some flashbacks later on. Hotaru had become accustomed to sensing Chibi Usa's feeling, even when they were in two different times. Hotaru is the darkest of the senshi yes, but her self-mutilation in the third scene is meant to be her all time low. Usually she would have just become depressed or withdrawn when she felt sadness or anger from Chibi Usa but when she felt fear, pain and then nothing, just a hole where Chibi Usa had once been, she lost it. I apologize to everyone for the unexpectedness of Hotaru's depiction, don't worry there won't be any other low points like that for her.

Yes, the Sailor Senshi will be dealing with the police force soon, they may not make it into the next chapter but they will soon. They haven't become actually involved with the senshi yet, they will soon though. Hope you like the new chapter!

Trp0522: I'm very glad that you liked my last chapter! Your complements made my day, which had been quite miserable until I read them. I only showed the concerns of six of the eleven characters so far because nothing major has happened to the others to alert them or concern them. As they begin to notice changes in themselves or others the senshi will have scenes showing their concern and how they deal with it.

Usagi's nightmares of losing Chibi Usa, were that but they were also more, as I wrote to Riza Hawkeye above, the nightmare was her subconscious dealing with the actual loss that she felt when Chibi Usa was lost to the alteration of time.

Minako, who yes is a minor, is well known for her movies as Sailor V. In this story her family, who are also movie stars, live in England, as did she before she discovered that she was Sailor Venus and moved to Tokyo to help the other senshi. To the public she is teenage Aino Minako, a rich movie star from England that moved to Tokyo to be closer to her manager and to actually live in the city where her movies are most loved. So Minako lives alone, with Artemis, in the upper-class part of Tokyo in the top floor of an apartment building, which she owns. That was going to be in a scene later among other things, but I figured it wouldn't harm anything explaining her living arrangements now rather than later. Makoto, in this story, realized awhile ago that it was too dangerous to have a roommate so she now lives on her own. Other than that all the living arrangements should still be the same. Mamoru lives in an apartment. Usagi lives with her family. Ami lives with her ever absent mother. Rei lives at the Jinja. The four outers are staying in a newly bought house close to Usagi's rather than in their house, which is about an hour and a half away from the other senshi.

Foreshadowing of upcoming powers, yes I've been working on that and the senshi will have new powers but it may take a while for them to develop. Their original powes are becoming more and more advanced until then, letting the senshi alter their gifts at will. You'll see what I mean soon.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Daily Interruptions**

* * *

She held onto the picture frame, her fingers clasped over it in a death grip, the shear coldness of the frame itself numbing her fingers before the tension in her limbs could. She could feel the immortal ice's coldness reaching her arms. It had been such a wonderful gift, a picture frame of pale blue, shiny and metallic, delicate yet indestructible, powerful as could be and made of ice from the depths of Mercury that would never melt. Her friend had given it to her for her birthday back when they were young children and since then she had always revered it as one of her most prized possessions. Princess Ami of Mercury had always been her closest friend, even compared to her other sisters-in-arms, Ami had always been more of an actual sister to her. She held tightly to the frame, tears flowing down from her eyes as she stared at the picture in the frame. Her tears of translucent pale pink fell from her face and splattered onto the frame, each pale pink puddle sparkled with bright green electric current, as did all her tears, before the coldness of the surface froze them. The frame held a picture, a picture most dear to her. A woman smiled within the photograph, her jet black hair falling down to her shoulders and her purple eyes filled with mirth as she giggled at something while the picture was being taken. Her skin was beautiful, a pale milky colors that contrasted greatly with her pure black silky hair. She wore a princess gown, like all of them must wear in public, its color was a dark and silky purple with a metallic sheen to it. She was absolutely gorgeous, mystical and striking Saturn's Princess captivated the heart of the Princess of Jupiter. She sighed as she stared at the picture, the girl's melodic giggles ricocheting through her mind.

Makoto awoke from her strange dream with a tear stained pillow and hands as cold as ice. Her mind played the dream over and over in her head. It must've been a memory from the Silver Millennium. A strange memory, she scratched her head thoughtfully, a very strange memory. She sighed and got out of bed, quickly dressing and grabbing a bite to eat from a bakery she headed to the gym down the street for her everyday practice ritual.

* * *

Artemis trotted through the apartment after just coming back from a late night and early morning outing with Luna. _I'm surprised we didn't find any youma activity…_ he thought to himself about the patrol him and Luna had been on, his paws padding slightly on the shiny wooden hallway as he made his way through the house looking for his charge. Not in the living room, not in the bed room, or the kitchen or the dining room- he told him self, thinking of where to look next when he suddenly stopped. His breath caught, "No way…" he breathed as his eyes landed on the slightly opened door to the training room. "She must've been really bored." He said lightly, making his way to the door and into the room. "MINA-chan!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, "What in the NAME of the GODS happened in HERE?" he shouted in a frenzy his little body shaking uncontrollably as he looked around at the destroyed cinderblock cement wall, the hole in the wall now opened to the entire city, the almost dead punching bag and the broken and battered exercise equipment laying around the room along with empty food containers and bags littered across the room, his eyes boring holes into the sweaty senshi of love who sat carelessly in front of him guzzling ice water from a bottle before emptying it all and dropping into a pile next to her of ten other empty water bottles.

"I'm not sure," she told the fuming cat thoughtfully, "I was bored last night and had nothing to do. I decided to exercise and practice my attacks a bit, and well…" she trailed off, surprised by the cat's expression as he looked into her eyes. "What?" she asked curiously.

"You've been going at it since last night and you're already very late for school and you don't seem to care. There are civilians outside gawking up into the hole you blew out of the wall. Plus you did all of this, ate all of that," he said pointing a paw in the direction of the food containers scattered about the room, "and drank all of these," he continued, pointing this time at the pile of empty water bottles before going on "by yourself? You decimated the attack wall and broke every piece of equipment in the room while practicing and exercising because you were bored and you're not lying on the floor dead yet?" he asked her skeptically.

"Yes…" she answered, nodding her head and wondering what he was getting at.

Surprised that she didn't seem to be lying and he could come up with no other explanation to the chaos of the room he made a choice. "Senshi meeting here in one hour. No ifs, ands, or buts. You will contact the senshi now to let them know. " He told his charge before exiting the room silently.

"School." Minako replied, "the girls are at school and…"

"Right now, this is more important than a few assignments." The cat barked, surprising the senshi of love. "You will contact them NOW!" and without another word he was out of the room and down the hall. Sighing Minako exited the room and walked to her bedroom. Lifting her arm and flipping her communicator wristwatch open she pushed the all-call button sending out a transmission to all of the senshi at the same time.

* * *

Makoto huffed long deep breaths as she ran from the gym she'd been exercising at to her school, barely making it there before the late bell rang.

"Mako-chan, you're late!" Ami exclaimed, after watching Mokoto run through the classroom door apologize to her teacher then make her way to her seat which was next to her and Usagi at the same table. With four chairs to a table Ami, Usagi and Makoto sat alone with an empty chair, a tight-knit trio.

"Hey Mako-chan!" Usagi cheerily welcomed her friend. Ami sat shocked by her friend who was usually on time if not early…well not as early as her, but who was also never as late as Usagi but at the moment even later, for Usagi had already gotten to class this morning and without receiving detention.

"Yeah," the Amazoness groaned wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand as she slumped down tiredly into her chair. "Hey Usagi, Ami." She greeted her friends before continuing. "I don't know what's up with me, you guys! I nearly killed my self this morning. Well, not really, but what I did today would've killed me a year ago and I did so much over my usual today. Usually I know my limits but today I couldn't stop…I think I killed four punching bags! Luna's going to blow a gasket when she finds out, we're supposed to be keeping a low profile ya know? I mean, I ended up with an audience and I didn't even know it!"

"Kino-san!" came the sharp voice of the girl's teacher, stopping Makoto from continuing. "Kindly keep your conversations out of class time, Kino-san, Mizuno-san. Tsukino-san"

"Hai gomen-ne, Yekouzi-sensei." The girls replied in unison before they turned to their teacher for the start of the lesson.

* * *

Rei glared at the bench press she just lifted herself off of, she was in gym class in the weight room and this darn piece of equipment seemed to be broken. Already the thing was on one hundred pounds, but it seemed like there was no weight at all when she'd lifted it. Sighing she took the pin from where it was just under one hundred pounds and put it under the three hundred mark. Closing her eyes the raven-haired girl laid back down and began pumping the handles up and down, _why does this only seem like thirty pounds?_ She wondered silently, becoming oblivious to her surroundings as she continued her work out, not even realizing the small audience she'd acquired. The class lasted a full hour but about a half hour into the class's allotted time a beeping filled the air. Rei bolted up into a sitting position at the sound of her communicator going off noticing first the gaggle of about twenty girls surrounding her staring at her easily holding the handles to the machine aloft with three hundred pounds weighing them down and then second her teacher who was already up and scouring the room for the culprit of the disturbance, ready to issue a detention for possession of a cell phone on school grounds. With a loud bang, the weights of the machine Rei had been using came crashing down to the floor as she let the handles go. Already on her feet and at the door she shouted an apology to her teacher before speeding to her locker, grabbing her stuff answering the call from Minako on her communicator and vanishing from school grounds like a shot from a gun.

* * *

Michiru jumped when two shrill sets of beeps interrupted her tender hug with Haruka. They were standing in a beautifully tiled aquamarine shower with warm clear water poring down on them from the showerhead above. Their arms were around each other in a tight but gentle embrace and their lips had been pressed together in a feather light kiss. It had been so long since they'd had a moment to them selves where they could just be two lovers enjoying some intimate time to themselves.

Haruka's eyes narrowed at the communicator on her wrist before untangling herself from Michiru's embrace. Both girls answered their calls, the beeps finally stopped. Haruka fixed her eyes onto Minako's smiling face through the mini screen, "This had better be good." She told the bubbly blonde aggravatedly. Minako blushed as she realized that both Michiru and Haruka were in the shower together. After apologizing profusely to the pissed off senshi of Uranus, her face turned a darker shade of pink all the while, she babbled on about the immediate senshi meeting at her place before closing the connection with an embarrassed goodbye.

Michiru and Haruka laughed as they opened the sky blue sliding glass door, toweled off, dressed. Walking down into the foyer they were met with Hotaru and Setsuna sitting on the couch, each with their jackets on and obviously waiting for the two lovers. "Minako's?" Haruka guessed looking to the two senshi on the couch.

"How could you tell?" Setsuna quipped before the four outer senshi left for Minako's.

* * *

Three pairs of eyes flew open and locked with each other. Their teacher hadn't gotten ten minutes into their lesson and now this. Every student was now eyeing the three girls at the table and Yekouzi-sensei was already marching out from behind her desk and back towards their table, her eyes smoldering with anger from another distraction from them. _It's always something,_ She ground out in her mind, _if it's not tardiness it's talking and if it's not that it's some other disruption!_

Their communicator's still going off, sounding with loud shrill beeps, the girl's looked at each other silently asking each other what should be done. "We can't necessarily explain this…and soon if we don't answer then whoever's calling us will be heard by everyone through our emergency speaker!" Ami worried for the group, taking in a deep breath.

Screams suddenly filled the air mixing with the shrill beeps of the girls' communicator's as a ninja-like youma appeared out of thin air, scanning the room before turning it's blazing red eyes onto the angered teacher that had stopped her ascent to the girls. It's body was lithe but sturdy and strong, whatever it was seemed to be of feminine origin but no features were noticeable except for it's eyes and what little amount of metallic green flesh could be around them for it's body was covered in a leather body suit with a black cloth headdress. "I will have your energy!" the youma shrieked at Yekouzi-sensei, frightening the class even more and sending the class into a frenzy as the students began screaming and running for the door, making their way out of the classroom and out of the school all together.

Makoto took the initiative, standing abruptly from her seat and looking to her princess then to the senshi of ice. "We need to answer this call. It's not about this youma though, no one would've known ahead of time to warn us. What do we do?" she asked quickly.

Looking through the empty room to where the ninja-like youma was grabbing at their teacher, missing twice before being kicked by her. Roaring in fury the youma whipped her hand out catching the teacher off guard and straight in the head. Falling to the floor the teacher lay limp. "Transform!" Ami said quickly earning a nod from both of the girls as they retrieved their transformation pens from their subspace pockets.

"MERCURY STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MOON ETERNAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

Bright lights emanated from each body; Blue from Ami, Green from Makoto and Pink from Usagi. When the lights faded the girls stood as Sailor Senshi. Quickly answering their calls they stayed away from the glowing youma, which for the moment was too busy to notice them as it glowed red, sucking the energy from their teacher. After hearing of the immediate call for a senshi-meeting at Minako's they nodded and Minako faded out without another word. The three girl's stood looking to each other for idea's.

"You two go to Minako-chan's, I'll stay here and take care of the youma." Sailor Jupiter told Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury.

"No, I'm not leaving you here alone. This…thing… doesn't seem to be a youma, or at least not like the one we fought last time. I think this ninja is higher up than that youma we fought and is probably much stronger and dangerous." Mercury responded in a no-nonsense tone, "I'm staying too, it took a lot to finish that one that got me, and you here alone without backup is unsafe. Sailor Moon you go to Minako-chan's and let everyone know we'll be there as soon as we can." Seeing the annoyed and saddened look on her princess's face the senshi of ice continued, "No Sailor Moon, there's no reason for you to stay her and be put in danger. Jupiter and I will be fine. Now go!"

"Fine, fine, fine…" the blonde mumbled knowing there was no sense in arguing. Walking over to the window she opened it and climbed out on to grass and leapt up to the top of the school dashing over the city to Minako's.

"Freeze dirtbag!" Jupiter yelled at the youma before it could get much energy out of their teacher, her voice echoing a bit. No time was wasted as Sailor Mercury called forth her powers, charging a ball of blue energy in her hand then releasing it, bellowing out her attack phase. "SHABON SPRAY!" Ice blue bubbles flew from her hands at the command blanketing the classroom in a condensed frozen fog.

"Huh?" the ninja eloquently voiced her surprise as she lifted her head to see the two warriors standing just inside the doorway before her vision was fully impaired. "Senshi." She growled, tightening her grip on Yekouzi-sensei's neck, the handle with which he was holding her aloft.

Taking advantage of Mercury's fog, Jupiter sprang to action. "SUPREME THUNDER!" she yelled, sending a bolt of electricity straight for the youma's heart.

Sensing the impending attack, the ninja dodged to the right landing on the ground in a roll before quickly hopping to her feet just before the attack went crashing into the classroom wall knocking huge chunks of cement to the floor. Throwing the limp teacher in it's arms to the ground the ninja snarled. Flaring out her senses she her brainwaves about Sailor Jupiter's head squeezing the senshi's consciousness to a point of extreme pain causing her to scream in agony, as she stood unable to move.

"Jupiter!" the senshi of ice yelled at the sound of her friend's painful screams, "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" she shouted, issuing a geyser of ice at the ninja.

Jumping high into the air the ninja glowed a bright red before floating aloft over the geyser of ice as it pounded into the wall, it's force breaking through it's already weakened state blasting a hole in it and the ice covering the ground outside, the grass that hadn't yet died turning a crystallized light green. "AQUA RHAPSODY!" she yelled in frustration, touching the strings of her ice water harp and shooting deadly accurate streams of ice water. Seconds before impact the streams of ice water froze to elongated pointed shards of ice. The ninja dodged matrix-style but was still hit with a few of the shards. Howling in shock and pain the ninja grabbed at the three daggers of ice, pulling them out before throwing them to the ground.

"My turn!" she sneered in malice, her eyes burning red with hatred. Raising her arms high above her head, sphere's of translucent red appeared about her hand, red hot shards of metal danced through the energy glowing deadly as she released the sphere's, each one on a direct path straight for a senshi. The sphere's hit, exploding in a hot mess of lava and metal shards that embedded deep within the skin of the warriors. Screams of pain rent the air and blood flowed from small flesh wounds covering the bodies of the senshi of Jupiter and Mercury. Both girls lay in a heap of sweat and blood, on the brink of unconscious and unable to move.

"Good shall always prevail over evil!" a mysterious male voice told the ninja as it's person appeared within the hole in the wall that led outside. His wardrobe was black and consisted of a suit, cape and top hat. The inside of his cape was a fiery red silk, his top hat was tilted slightly and a Mardi Gras-like mask of pearly white covered the top half of his face, hiding his identity. A blood red rose appeared in his hand with a flick of his wrist, the bright sun from outside glinting off the sharp metal point at the end. Sending the rose sailing at the ninja he threw two more in quick succession before walking into the room. His eyes never left the ninja as he made his way to the two weakened senshi, throwing countless roses at her to keep her on her toes and unable to stop and attack.

"Mercury. Jupiter, you have to get up. You have to attack!" he told the girls, waking them up a bit.

Sailor Mercury's head tilted up toward Tuxedo Kamen's, ready to ask how he'd known they were in trouble, but was hushed by a finger to her lips. "Now's not the time. Can you fight?" He asked her, earning a nod of hesitant confirmation before turning his attention to Sailor Jupiter. "How about you? Are you up for this?" he asked as he threw a multitude of roses in rapid succession at the Jinja. Another nod, this time from Jupiter, and he was helping the girls to their feet. Each of the three entered a fighting stance, ready to square off against the ninja.

Jupiter started the battle off with a command of power "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!", her voice rang out strong as she threw a concentrated ball of electricity at the ninja. As she tried to evade the oncoming attack the electricity ball split into four smaller balls, one hitting each of her sides.

Not wasting any time, Mercury stepped forward. "SHABON SPRAY!" she yelled out, issuing another blanket of ice cold fog about the area. Two streaks of red could be seen trailing through the air as Tuxedo Kamen sent two roses hurtling at the ninja, pinning her to the wall.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

Both girls yelled their commands, their voices mixing as they sent their attacks out; the two powers combining into a supercharged assault. Speeding through the air Jupiter's ball of electricity crackled within the hollow encasement of Mercury's ice, a dazzling display of shining blue and bright neon green. The sphere of ice shattered with a hard blow as it hit the ninja full in the stomach, the ice cutting a large circular wound through her clothes and into her flesh immediately beginning to freeze her insides but not before Jupiter's electricity enveloped her, electrocuting her to the point of near unconsciousness.

Fearing she may actually be defeated the ninja uttered a pair of strange syllables of what could only be another language. Above her a portal appeared, void of light, nothing but pitch blackness inside with bright red flames surrounding it. "I'll get you for this, Sailor Brats!" she shrieked at them with what energy she had left before a beam of concentrated red energy shot out from the portal, touching her the energy turned her into a beam of black light and whisked her away from the battle scene and into the portal.

Once the energy beam and the ninja were gone the portal vanished, leaving Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen standing in a nearly collapsed, completely destroyed classroom. Walking over to where their teacher was lying in a heap in the corner Mercury scanned the woman with her mini computer before looking to Jupiter and Tuxedo Kamen. "She's fine, just unconscious." She told them, "We should drop her off at the hospital before we go to Minako-chan's." With two nods of confirmation Jupiter led them onto the roof top and over the city toward the hospital, going a bit slowing since Tuxedo Kamen was carrying Yekouzi-sensei. After leaving her with the doctors in the emergency room they quickened their pace, hurrying to Minako's for the senshi meeting they were very late for.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope y'all like this chapter. Please review!

Serena CrystalMoon


	9. Chap 9 Part 1: A Hard Days Night

**Destiny's Hold (Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Season Six)**

© 2003-2005 By Stacey Padjune (Serena CrystalMoon)

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters; I just manipulate them...

**Authors Note: I thought you people might wanna know why I haven't update in so long. Well the thing is, I had this entire thing completely finished and ready to be uploaded when my computer contracted a virus and dies, my harddrive was completely wrecked so I lost everything, then after awhile we hooked up another computer and somehow that one died too, so I'm hoping this one will have better luck.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Part One - A Hard Days Night**

**

* * *

**

"Yeah, that's what I'm telling you!" a man of twenty-some years yelled into his phone over the loud blare of the radio, speeding down a highway in his luxurious leather interior 1971 Pontiac GTO. His leather jacket, cool demeanor and slicked back shiny hair making him seem like the Fonze. "You heard right. A hole. No, a big hole. Try humongous. Yep, blown right out of the wall." He chuckled at what he heard over the phone, "And those girls showed up just like you said. Uh huh. You shoulda seen the entrance this group of three made! Aino Minako, some teenage movie star, eh? What a cute chick, kinda ditzy, I just wanna grab that blonde hair of hers and…Yeah, yeah I get it. No, I'm on my way." He sighed before closing his flip phone. _Look but don't touch. Watch but don't be seen. _He always got cheated out of the fun stuff!

* * *

"I couldn't believe it. Those two girls, so powerful. They held these sort of stick things and yelled out some command." She said slowly, looking into a pair of stony gray eyes. "Bright lights. Blue and green. Surrounded them instantly, blue around Mizuno-san and green around Kino-san. Then the lights faded and they were Sailor Senshi. Mercury and Jupiter. Ami-san and Makoto-san, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter. Ami-san and Makoto-san. Mizuno-san and Kino-san. Mercury and Jupiter." She babbled, slightly on the side of uncontrollable amazement. She lay propped up in a hospital bed, a bandage around the top of her head, over the gash she'd acquired on her forehead. Her dark smoke colored hair a large tangled mess and her skin kind of pale. Her eyes were sort of sunken in and her face seemed thinner. A light blue hospital robe covered her pale emaciated body and a white ID bracelet baring the name of Yekouzi and her health stats was secured around her left wrist. She looked into the stony gray eyes across from her once more, they belonged to an Italian looking man with a thick dark mustache and a mop of tidy combed dark hair. His build was strong and quite large, muscle large. His demeanor was unnerving and so self assured. _Agent Anthony Mascucci_, his badge read, _Tokyo Internal Affairs_. His presence was so demanding, making it seem almost a crime that her eyes were on the brink of closing from exhaustion. She fought with herself but could no longer stick it out, her eyes closed and Agent Mascucci's presence was lost to her.

* * *

Makoto sat in Minako's private bathroom cleaning the wounds she'd received in battle. The room glowed a golden softness; the tiled walls were a supple yellow, the carpeted floor was a light orange that the uppity folks in England called Goldenrod, the shower door was translucent amber heavenly perfected with a yellow sheen, the metal work throughout the room was of a shiny brass and quite pleasing to the eye and the wire frame of the stand alone mirror placed in one of the corners was a brilliant gold as was the light that shone through the crème colored lamp shades. Makoto's hair, though still up in it's high ponytail, was hanging rather loosely atop her head, wisps of feathery soft chestnut colored hair had fallen from it's place in the ponytail and now framed her face. The senshi had stripped of her uncomfortable clothing and sat sprawled out on the carpet attending to her wounds with a short fluffy crème colored towel wrapped around her.

A grunt escaped her lips as her fingers fumbled over a rather deep cut in her inner thigh as she tried to dislodge a small piece of metal still embedded there. Another grunt, just one more pull…and it was out. Fresh blood sprang to the surface and covered the tips of her fingers. "Shit." She cursed as her other hand dove into the basket behind her to grab a towel. Holding the white dishtowel over the wound, she sighed knowing the blood stain wouldn't ever come fully out of the pristine white cloth.

"Hey Makoto-chan, " she heard one of her friends voices through the door followed by three sound knocks. The voice had been muffled by the thickness of the door and was again the second time her name was called. The door opened quickly but only enough for Haruka to stick her head through the opened space. The sandy haired senshi cracked a smile at the sight of Makoto in nothing but a towel, stretched out on the carpeted washroom floor, the towel barely covering her lower half as she held it up with a warm white towel folded and held down on the wound on her inner upper thigh, a red tint could already be seen from the blood seeping through the towel. The senshi of nature turned her head to the direction of her where Haruka's head had appeared, only to see the other senshi's eyebrows raise up and down a few times suggestively. Makoto opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Haruka's amused laughter, "Neko-chan sent me to come give you any help you may need."

"How sweet of her." The wounded senshi replied dryly, watching the outer senshi step into the room and close the door behind her.

"Yes indeed," Haruka drawled as she looked down at the towel-clad girl laid out on the floor, "How sweet."

A slight blush covered Makoto's cheeks as she looked up into the other girl's soft dark blue eyes. Silence stretched for what seemed like hours, as the two girls looked at each other, yet only seconds had passed. "Ow!" Makoto suddenly said flinching at a sharp stab of pain. She looked down to where her hand lay on top of the towel on her inner thigh. The blood had seeped all the way through and could be seen in it's dark color on top of the towel. "I think I accidentally pushed down on it. It's still bleeding too."

Haruka knelt down next to the girl, moved her had and then picked up the blood stained towel. Standing, she quickly turned the bathroom sink on and let it fill with hot water. Rinsing the dishtowel under the water, she applied some soap to it and worked it to lather before setting it down in the hot water. Kneeling back down next to Makoto, Haruka grabbed a brown bottle of peroxide. Twisting the white lid off the top, she took a wet towel to Makoto's bleeding wound, wiping the blood off and cleaning it. "This'll burn a bit." She told the girl before pouring the see through liquid over the wound. Makoto inhaled sharply at the immediate burning sensation, her hand gripped the towel wrapped around her near her other upper thigh. Haruka's other hand found Makoto's and covered it gently, comforting her. As always occurs with peroxide use, the initial shock faded away and the pain dulled almost instantly. A bubbling whitish puss came from the wound as the peroxide cleaned it out. Wiping it with a warm wet towel Haruka administered the peroxide a couple more times until the wound was completely cleaned.

"Th-there." Haruka said smiling after she cleared her throat. "All better." Makoto smiled as the sandy haired girl handed her the clothes she'd been wearing before the battle at the school. Turning around Haruka's eyes watched Makoto's blurred shape in the foggy mirror, as she got dressed behind her, a blush tinting her cheeks.

"All done." Makoto told the older girl, alerting her that she could turn back around then. The two girls quickly cleaned up supplies they had used and washed the bloody dishtowel in hot water before letting it soak in the sink with the other towel. Haruka stepped forward and put her hand to the doorknob, "Ready to go out there?" she turned back and questioned the other girl. "They'll attack you with questions as soon as the door is opened.

"You betcha," Makoto told her with a smile. Opening the door the two girls walked out into the hall where the rest of the senshi stood fussing over Ami's wounds and how more serious Makoto's seemed in comparison.

* * *

Agent Mascucci of _Tokyo Internal Affairs_ sat with Johnny Mascucci, his younger cousin from America, in Ms. Yekouzi's room at Minato-ku Hospital. When Agent Mascucci needed a spy, he knew Johnny was the right guy for the job. Annoying but friendly, the Fonze-wannabe from New York City was a slick talking, Italian with a love for girls, anonymity and money. Working undercover with _IA_ in Tokyo offered him all of these; girls swooned at his fun-loving cool guy persona, an unlimited budget for cars, food and whatever else he needed kept a smile of arrogance on his face and an unlimited number of identities lay at his fingertips for whenever he felt it necessary to be someone else, whether for personal reasons or business it didn't matter. So the two men sat in chairs on either side of the hospitalized but awake Ms. Yekouzi. Spread out on the table over Ms. Yekouzi were pictures of nine girls and one man, oh and two cats. Some were in various locations but most were of recent events at Aino Apartments, the apartment building owned by young movie star Aino Minako. Pictures of Sailor Venus standing inside the hole in the wall of the top floor; Minako on a treadmill seen through the hole into the same room; various girls and cats on their way into the building and in the room with the hole; Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen landing on the roof of Aino Apartments, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen in the air between Aino Apartments and the building next to it. The colored pictures seemed to tell quite a story. Ms. Yekouzi's delicate finger pointed to pictures of her students Mizuno Ami and Kino Makoto then to Sailor Mercury and Jupiter before matching up the rest of the senshi, along with Tuxedo Kamen, and their civilian forms. "Th-these young girls are the S-Sailor Senshi?" Johnny Mascucci asked in disbelief. Agent Mascucci fixed his cousin with a cold stare, 'They won't be for much longer.' He though before pulling his cell phone out.

* * *

The senshi all sat in silence in Minako's living room, letting Ami and Makoto rest with interruptions. The silence went on, and hour, maybe two…

Makoto couldn't take it anymore, she could feel all of their eyes on her… wondering what the battle had been like and why she hadn't called for back-up. Knowing she'd missed a meeting and not wanting to talk about the battle, Makoto opened her eyes.

"So what've I missed?" Makoto said with a smile before anything other could be said.

"You're okay!" Ami squealed at once, launching herself at the brunette and enveloping her in a bone-breaking hug. "I kept thinking you were seriously hurt sitting here the way you were! Don't you ever go all macho and get yourself hurt like that again!" Ami's worried voice came out as an order, thinking of how badly things could have gone had Tuxedo Kamen not showed up.

Chuckles were hidden as best as possible as the group listened to Ami chastise on. "What if he hadn't have shown up? I couldn't even support myself here, I couldn't battle. They could've torn you to shreds! What if you'd have been too cocky and slipped up somewhere, you could've been seriously injured or worse!"

"You both could've been seriously injured or worse," Setsuna's time hardened voice used Ami's own sentence against her. "What you two did was foolish, you're both very lucky Mamoru showed up. You should've called for back up immediately, or sent Usagi to get some." Her eyes glued themselves to Usagi and then Mamoru, "and, " she added, "the others should have been informed of the situation once you got here, we're a team and as such are strongest when united." She looked pointedly at the four involved.

Usagi and Makoto, words at the tips of their tongue's, their mouths open ready to speak, were cut off. Eyes widened in alarm as loud bangs rang through the silence and the building shook and vibrated.

Leading the way, Minako lead the way to her exercise room, closely followed by the others. Gasps issued as many pairs of eyes set on the destruction of the room and the gaping hole in it's wall, the sunshine gone from outside and the moonlight flooding into the room. "We've definitely missed something," Makoto said lightly, looking to Ami.

Looking down through the hole to the street below, Michiru shivered and beckoned for the others to take a look.

"Sailor Senshi," a voice rose up to the girls, all now staring down at what appeared to be three youma in different positions, each in a form of reptile. "Hand over the makers of ice and electric. They've foiled an important mission and will be punished. If refused, we will take them ourselves, destroying this building and all of you in the process."

"I think not," Hotaru's mysterious voice muttered darkly, "SATURN STAR POWER, MAKE UP!" she commanded before a flourish of darkly colored lights and cloth surrounded her, the whistling of a swiftly moving blade could be heard as the youngest senshi leapt from the hole toward the youma.

"The fight is on," Haruka told the others. "URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!"

Pulling out a rose, Mamoru began his transformation. "Wait," Minako faced Mamoru, her golden hair flying backward due to the force of which she jerked her head toward him. "Don't transform yet," she told him, "I want you to stay up here and watch over Jupiter, she's not fit to battle."

Jupiter's face contorted slightly to one of shock and anger, "But-"

"No 'but's Jupiter, you've been hurt, more so then Mercury and you shouldn't battle in such a condition. As leader of the Senshi I order you to stay here." She told her friend lightly before turning back toward the hole in the wall and leaping downward.

Jumping down in a mix of multi-colored cloth the remaining senshi landed behind Saturn on the pavement below, each in a fighting stance. Their opponents, they learned, we three hideous beast like youma, in a triangle formation. Their bodies as large, over weight and grotesque, their skin was greasy and leathery and their eyes glowed yellow with evil. The middle one, with sickening pea green skin, stood across from Sailor Saturn, ten feet in between them. One stood on either side of Mr. Green with five feet in between them. To the left stood one with brick red skin and to the right stood one of yellow skin.

Seconds after her fellow senshi landed Sailor Saturn gripped her Silence Glaive tight before racing forward, leaping into the air and somersaulting over the middle youma, landing behind it. Slashing her Silence Glaive sideways before the youma could react, the blade tore through it's back, dark green blood oozing from it's wound. Fury swept over the green beast-like youma and soon the other two as well. With a mad screech the green creature led it's partners into battle.

"CRESCENT BEAM!" Sailor Venus shouted, sending a laser jet of golden energy slicing through the air toward the middle green youma.

"FIRE SOUL!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The green youma yowled loudly after being hit by Venus's attack, soon followed by the yowl of it's orange partner after being struck by the attacks of both Mars and Neptune.

Opening it's large mouth, tiny spheres of crackling black energy zoomed outward away from their red master and after each of the senshi. Running from one of the spheres Sailor Moon grabbed her tiara from her forehead. "MOON TIARA ACTION!" she commanded charging the tiara turned golden disc still in her hand. Jumping and turning in the air, the ball tailing her flew under her body and hit a nearby tree. Releasing the disc from her position above the ground, Sailor Moon landed on her feet and watched her attack sail toward the red beast, slashing through it's shoulder and turning behind it before returning to her.

Sailor Neptune and Uranus fell to the ground, earning brush burns along their legs as well as bloody scorch marks where the energy balls had hit them, the small of Uranus's back and the right hip for Neptune.

"DEAD SCREAM!" a planet-shaped ball of dark red energy flew at the orange youma, knocking it unsteady.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Mercury sent a geyser of ice toward the youma knocking it backward a bit before freezing it's legs to the ground.

Seeing the opportunity, action was taken at once.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!"

"CRESCENT BEAM"

"FIRE SOUL!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Sailor Moon's golden disc led the way, slicing through it's lower leg, followed by Venus's laser beam landing on it's chest and Mar's fire ball scorching it's abdomen followed by the combined attack of Uranus and Neptune crashing it's heart.

Opening their mouths both the green and red youma sent out more balls of black energy zooming toward the senshi. Scattering and running the senshi tried to avoid them as best as possible. Two hit Mercury, one in the right shoulder and the other in her lower left leg. One slammed into Sailor Moon, burning her right side and knocking her off her feet and onto her butt. One burned Venus in her left shoulder blade and another burned Neptune just above the back of her knee.

Rushing toward the still frozen to the spot orange youma, Saturn twisted and turned her Silence Glaive, it's blade whistling in an arc before coming down straight through the youma's middle, causing it's halves to fall sideways before turning to dust.

'One down, two to go' she thought as she turned her sights to the green one towering over Mercury.

* * *

"Yeah, Sabouro-san I need a special task force at Aino Apartments in three minutes, got it? Tell them not move in 'til I get there. The Sailor Senshi are dangerous, we cannot afford reckless casualties. Three minutes." Agent Mascucci flipped his cell phone closed as he got to his feet, grabbing the pictures he let the hospital room without a backward glance.

"What've I done?" a barely audible whisper issued itself from Ms. Yekouzi's lips, worry laced through the words, etched on her face and strongest in her eyes. She gripped the pristine white hospital sheets of her bed, her knuckles turning white. "I've just sent my rescuers an attack squad." Thoughts swam through her head; she'd only been in shock that she'd known the Sailor Senshi, they had saved her, killed that thing in her classroom and brought her here…what a lovely way to repay them. Trying to sit up, her eyes landed on the face of Johnny Mascucci. "I've got to do something." She told him resolutely, getting to her feet shakily she walked toward the table near the door to grab her folded clothes, pushing her IV stand slowly beside her.

"Ms. Yekouzi, what are you doing up and out of bed?" a nurse with long auburn hair chided, fixing her eyes on the standing patient.

"I've got to help them, they saved me-"

"Uh uh uh," the nurse reprimanded, taking Ms. Yekouzi by the arm and leading her back to the bed, "Rest is what you've gotta do." Taking a needle from her pocket, the nurse quickly injected the sleep-inducing drug into her patient before leaving.

* * *

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

Pluto and Uranus each sent their attacks at the green youma, Pluto's planet-shaped attack hitting it's side and Uranus's wind blades slicing four gashes to it's upper torso, sending it about three feet sideways from where it had been, eliciting an angry howl. Turning it's head, it's mouth opened sending two medium sized energy sphere's sailing toward it's attackers. Pluto leapt into the air, avoiding the attack easily. Uranus wasn't as lucky, the attack grazing the lower back of her leg as she jumped.

Saturn flew toward the green youma, engaging it in physical combat kicking it's stomach and blocking a punch before ramming the blunt end of her Silence Glaive against it's chest.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" the senshi of fire bellowed sending a flaming arrow at the red youma, who had set it's sights on Sailor Moon and had already opened it's mouth to attack. The arrow flew through the air, and collided with the youma's chest, exploding and engulfing it in a huge sphere of flames.

"Move out!" a males stern voice rang out of the battle ground, two dozen black clad people emerging as if from nowhere and shooting rounds of bullets at the to youma.

"What the-!" Sailor Uranus began but was forced to stop when she suddenly had to avoid a whistling object that hurtled past her and out of sight.

Another bang followed by a whizzing object coming in her direction caught Sailor Mars's attention. Jumping sideways, the object missed her and imbedded itself into the earthy ground next to her. Looking down Mars's eyes narrowed angrily at the object next to her. "It's the police and their firing tranquilizer darts at us!" she seethed aloud, alerting the other senshi. The sailor suited fighters ran and leapt avoiding the flying tranq. darts.

Saturn sliced at the green youma with her Silence Glaive, covering it in oozing green gashes while the policemen shot bullet after bullet into it's rotund mass.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Mars bellowed, sending a flaming arrow toward the green creature, Sailor Saturn running and diving away before the arrow hit and exploded. The ball of flame around it dissipated then the creature fell to the ground, a pile of ash.

A policeman not far of from Saturn shot a tranquilizer dart in her direction, sidestepping, the Senshi of Death locked her gaze on the man in fury and leapt toward him.

"Saturn no!" Sailor Moon yelled hysterically, staring at the youngest senshi holding her Glaive ready to strike. Another dart flew toward Saturn, this time from a man farther off. "SILENCE WALL!" she bellowed, erecting an immediate purple shield in front of her with the Silence Glaive, the dart hitting it and falling to the ground.

"We've gotta finish the last one quick, we can't keep doing this!" Sailor Moon yelled out, diving out of the way of another dart.

"LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

Being shot at by thousands of bullets didn't seem to be affecting the red youma very much, but the huge golden heart hitting him with the strength of a boulder and the feel of Venus's Crescent Beam sure did. The creature yowled in agony before being pushed back and slashed open by Uranus's attack and finally engulfed in large and very powerful planet shaped sphere sent by Pluto . The youma stood barely alive after the three attacks, glowering at the senshi in his view.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Sailor Mercury shouted, sending a powerful geyser of ice into the youma, diminishing it to dust.

"Mars use you flame to round them up," Venus shouted, jumping away from another dart, "Mercury, use your ice to build a box or cage!"

"Right!" they replied together.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

"FIRE SOUL!"

Mercury created a cage of three thick ice walls and a matching roof, though the roof had small holes in it. Gathering the policemen together by chasing them with her concentrated continuous fountain of fire, Mars led them into the cage. Once they were all in Mercury created the last wall.

"The ice cannot melt and is unbreakable, though they can't stay in there for long…" Mercury the genius told her friends, "two-three days maybe. They won't be able to talk with anyone outside the cage either."

Leaping back up to the hole in Minako's exercise room, Saturn was quickly followed by the others. A word never left her mouth as she de-transformed, the other following her actions once more.

"Minako you can't stay here, the building's a real mess." Michiru's soft voice told the young blonde, "why don't you come stay with us 'til this place is fixed?"

Nodding her agreement everyone said their goodbye's and parted ways, all in need of rest and some soap and water.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay I had the other part of this finished and was originally got upload them as one installment but I don't have much of the second part re-written yet so I decided to post them separately. Also, I did have lengthy answers and such to reviews at the top of the chapter but they were lost when my computer crashed so I'll try to re-write and include them in the next one. (July-20-2005)

- -Serena


	10. Chap 9 Part 2: Just Got Worse

Destiny's Hold (Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Season Six)

© 2003-2005 By Stacey Padjune (Serena CrystalMoon)

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters; I just manipulate them...

**trp0522:** Wow! Long review, and I loved reading it! So many possibilities and of course I'm not going to sit here and tell you if you've hit something's or come close… All I can say is I love how you've gotten in to the story and yes it's finally hit a turning point… also I love your ideas and guesses…heh heh All will be revealed in time:evil smile:

**Riza Hawkeye: **Yeah, I'm back…. I thought it would take me longer too but I was quite determined to get this re-done and up online. With the transformation phrases of the outers, It was sheer confusion. I used to have a document with all of their attacks and such written down but when my computer crashed I lost that along with everything else. I searched online and tried to re-do the document but no matter where I went, everything I looked at didn't have the outers transformation phrases, one of the sites said that the phrases were unknown because the show never showed the scenes of the outers transforming into Super Sailors. So I guessed. The inner senshi at one point were calling out 'Star Power' while the outers were calling out 'Power' so when I moved them to Supers I had the inners calling 'Crystal Power' and the outters calling 'Star Power', I figured you'd correct me if I was wrong… and you did, I'm glad. As for Jupiter and Tuxedo Kamen being in the battle after being told not to, I'm glad you noticed, it was a mistake, I write different parts of the chapters separately, not in order, so I planned to have Jupiter and Tuxedo Kamen defy Minako's order's and join the battle, then changed my mind, but I wrote the battle scene before I wrote the scene where they entered the battle but I changed my mind before they entered the battle and forgot to change what was written in the battle, is this confusing? I hope not. I already went back and changed it, so now they're not in the battle.

**Chapter 9: Part Two - …Just Got Worse**

Shadows loomed over the dark walls and soft eerie candlelight filled the room, Shairon sat in his throne looking down at the youma on it's knee's before him. A sneer curled his lips before he raised his hand, sending a ball of pulsing black energy from his hand crashing into the minion before him. Screams echoed through the room before fading almost immediately. "Shiero!" he barked, a door opening in the wall and a lizard-like youma stepping into the room before the door disappeared.

"Yes, master?" the youma hissed quietly

" Tsukami has just informed me that the three youma I sent have failed in their mission to kill the Sailor Senshi and steal their energy, I was not pleased." He told his follower, indicating the small pile of ashes on the floor with a wave of his hand. "Use your stealth, go find a suitable human with pure energy, the door must be opened soon and time is waning. I do not have time to wage war with the Sailor Senshi, so be careful. I need more power."

With a nod of his green scaly head Shiero disappeared.

Rei sighed as her bathroom filled with steam and hot water beat down over her, washing away the dried blood from the battle she'd just returned from. The shower relaxed her aching muscles, beating down it's hot massage. Time seemed to evaporate and in what seemed like minutes the hot water began to dissipate; reluctantly Rei turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. The cool air crept up on her and she inhaled sharply at the pure coldness of the floor, the air chilling her lungs. The cool nighttime weather enveloped her completely as she dried her long raven locks with a towel. She looked over her pale milky arms, aware of the goose bumps she had acquired as she wrapped herself in the fluffy garnet red towel.

Leaving the bathroom she walked to her room, grateful for the heat that emanated from her small heater. Sitting on her bed, Rei dressed her wounds and laid down. Taking a couple deep breaths, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Hours passed and dreams turned to nightmares as she tossed and turned on her bed, her mind plagued by ominous shadows, evil laugher and desperate pleas for help. The mocking laugher ricocheted through her mind as she awoke with a scream. Shaken, Rei realized her scream wasn't alone. Stopping abruptly to listen, Rei heard the scream again. It was the screams of a young woman and they weren't too far off. Knowing someone was in desperate need of help, she quickly grabbed her henshin stick, whispered her transformation phrase and hopped out of her bedroom window, following the sound of the screams.

Standing in the shadows of a dark alley, Sailor Mars let her eyes travel farther along, landing on a young woman cowering in a corner on the ground. With short dark brown hair and a perfect tan, the womans skimpy clothes were torn and tattered and her make-up was smeared. Standing in front of her, laughing, was a tall extremely reptilian youma. He stood as any other human would, his skin was scaly and the color of grass. His hair was long and looked remarkably like dark green sea weed, his tongue was long, black and forked and his eyes were a swirl of hypnotic bright green and yellow. Knowing she was the young girls only hope, Mars backed away through the shadows and angled herself to get a better view. Contacting Usagi through her wrist communicater, "Mmm...stupid communicator..." she heard Usagi mumble as she turned over in bed, ignoring the shrill beeping coming from her watch.

"Usagi-chan! Get your butt up!" Mars barked at the blonde through the communicator, "There's a youma attacking a young girl, she needs help. Contact the others and meet me at the old alley way behind the Crown!" she said as she watched the Odango Atama stumble out of bed and grumble about it being one in the morning, "You're a senshi and this is an all hours job!" the senshi of fire remarked as she closed her communicator.

"FIRE SOUL!" Mars' attack blazed through the darkness as the warrior in red dashed through the alley to defend the young woman.

The fireball was evaded, the lizard-like youma acting fast released the young girl and sidestepped quickly, it's prey crumpled on the ground, tears streaming down her face her bright green eyes gleaming up at Sailor Mars. "Help me," she pleaded desperately.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine now." Mars told the girl, her eyes softening as she took in the scrapes and cuts all over her body before lifting her gaze to the youma, her eyes hardening instantly. "You'll pay for what you've done." She ground out, wrapping her hands around the wrists of the young woman lifting her to her feet and leaping backwards with her, taking her out of harms way before lifting her hands, ready to attack. "FIRE SOUL!", a blazing ball of fire erupting from her fingertips and sailing at the creature in front of her.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Mars' attack wasn't alone, looking back she saw the rest of the senshi running through the alley before turning her gaze back to the youma watching the fireball crash into the youma's scaly abdomen followed closely by a large ball of water crashing into it's chest and a gleaming energy disc slicing it's left shoulder.

"'Bout time you guys showed up, makin' such a big deal about not fighting alone, about being a team…"

"Can it Mars, the call was only made half a minute ago, we made great time!" Jupiter challenged the miko, a smug smirk on her face. Ready to argue the point Mars opened her mouth but nothing came out, moving quickly she dodged sideways and leapt into the air, her 'spidey-sense' warning her of intensly close danger. A black energy ball sailled toward Saturn, who'd previously been hidden from view and was turned sideways toward Jupiter. The youngest senshi' turned just as quickly at the immediate movement of Mars, her eyes opening wide at sight of the attack already just inches from her stomach. Without time to evade the energy Saturn's scream pierced her friends' ears as she was knocked backwards and skidded far across the ground before laying in a scraped and bloody heap with a bloody burn circular mark where the attack had hit.

Huffing, Mars turned back to the youma and raised her arms once more, ready to attack with three of the other's behind her as she heard at least two of her fellow senshi running toward the fallen Senshi of Death. "Shiero's orders only to collect energy, not to fight silly senshi." The lizard creature announced, waving an arm before his body began to fade. "Need energy, master needs energy, time running out, energy needed." Muttered words came out clear before Shiero was finally gone.

"Well that's great," Mars muttered, spinning on her heal and speeding toward Saturn, still on the ground; Venus, Neptune and Mercury at her side.

Usagi lifted her head as Setsuna exited the bedroom door of the Outter's two-story house, her crystal blue eyes worried with tears ready to well over any second and spill down her cheeks. "She's going to be alright, right?" she asked quietly, her eyes searching Setsuna's intently.

"Yes. Usagi, why don't you go in the room and sit with her?"

Looking into the Guardian of Time's garnet eyes for reassurance before nodding lightly and rising to her feet. Two steps across the hall to the door, a firm grasp a tiny turn and another step and Usagi was in the bedroom staring at Hotaru's still body in her small purple blanketed bed. Closing the door, Usagi walked quietly over to her senshi's side and kneeled on the floor. Hey eyes swept over her friends body taking in the bandages over her arms and legs and the ones around her stomach. Blood had seeped through and could be faintly seen on the white pristine bandages. Hotaru's eyes were closed and her breathing was even, taking her hand Usagi held it gently taking in the small scratches on her fingers and her palm. The barely audible clearing of a throat alerted Usagi, and turning her head sideways was surprised to find Setsuna standing silently next to her. "She'll be okay, dear Princess. Senshi healing mixed with her unique healing powers will restore her quite sufficiently." She smiled, "Hotaru should be awake tomorrow morning and should have regained a bit of her health and energy then too, but it should take about three days for her to be back to one hundred percent." Setting a reassuring hand gently on her princess's shoulder Setsuna looked in her light blue eyes before Usagi stood up and with a small smile left the room.

Laughter filled the blonde's head as she lay asleep in the guest room offered to her by the outer senshi, giddiness swelled in her and her long golden hair swished around her body gliding smoothly over the soft gold silk of her nightgown as she leapt over her bed with a growl laced with giggles, flailing her goose-feather pillow out infront of her hitting the shoulder of the girl aimed at. Dark Green hair of an even longer length moved wildly as it's occupant jerked her head to the side and grinned at the blond, dark red eyes meeting dark blue before the slightly taller girl lunged forward knocking the blond to the bed and holding her down. A happy sigh escaped the blond's mouth as the green haired beauty lowered her head, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Usagi woke hours later sprawled across her bed and still in her Sailor Moon fuku. Yawning, the blue-eyed blonde undid her transformation, reverting back to her silk, light pink, bunny-decorated pajamas and strolled downstairs to her family. Surprised that her mom wasn't in the kitchen, Usagi turned the corner and into the living room. "…and it is believed that the men inside know the identities of the Sailor Senshi, but how to get these men out is unknown. Unmeltable, unscaleable and unbreakable… it is even impossible to converse with the captives. More on this story will be reported as things develop."

"Those Sailor Girls seem to be more danger than they're worth, " Kenji Tsukino said gravely as he stared at the picture of the battle scene in front of Aino Apartments on the television screen. Nods of agreement came from Ikuko and Shingo as Usagi stared at her family open mouthed. Shaking her head Usagi walked to the windows, closed and locked them before closing the blinds as well.

"Usagi, what on earth-" Ikuko began but was cut off by her daughter.

"The Sailor Senshi aren't what they seem."

"You're right about that, those girls are evil…" Kenji said strongly.

"No dad, they're not evil. Infact, they fight evil. They fight all kinds of evil. They're misunderstood."

"Missunderstood my foot-" Kenji started, Shingo watching the conversation intently.

"Dad, stop. You haven't a clue of what you're talking about so just stop."

"Usagi!"

"Just stop!" the blonde odango atama said fiercely, shutting her father up.

"The Sailor Senshi are warriors from planets, each royalty and each in possession of certain powers."

"She's been brainwashed." Kenji announced in disbelief, looking to his wife.

"I've not been brainwashed."

"Then what's gotten into you?" Ikuko and Kenji asked together.

"My given name is Serenity, daughter of Selene also known as Queen Serenity and ruler of the Silver Millennium."

"TSUKINO USAGI STOP RAMBLING ON ABOUT JUNK!" Kenji yelled at his daughter, grabbing her wrist forcefully.

"For the last time, just listen, I'm not rambling." Usagi said calmly before jerking her wrist out of her fathers hand only to have it grabbed again. "I can see this isn't going to be easy." She sighed. Wrenching her wrist from her fathers grasp and pushing him up against the wall and two feet into the air with strength and speed that shocked her family, Usagi looked at each in turn. "MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!" she yelled, being enveloped in bright pink light before standing before her family as her Sailor Senshi alter-ego.

"Serenity!" Luna's shrill voice reprimanded as the small dark blue feline raced from the doorway to the side of her charge, the tiny golden crescent moon shining brightlyon her forehead. "Calm your self! I know he's not taking it well but you're royalty, a senshi, you're better than this."

"Cool!" Shingo yelled happily looking up at his big sister, while his father's suprised expression staredat her, his mouth gaping like a fish and her mother stood shell-shocked and silent.

Releasing him, Usagi's father stumbled over to his wife. "Yes, I am royaly. I am also not mortal. I am Eternal Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity of the Moon, daughter of Queen Serenity ruler of the Universe known as the Silver Millennium. I am future the Queen of Earth and it's Universe. The Sailor Senshi are my royal guard, each a princess from their home planet. Together we fight all forces of negativity for a better future." She stated serenely, gasps escaping each of her relatives. "And this, " she said picking up the cat next to her, "Is Luna, my Guardian, sent to Earth with me by my mother to watch over me."

"All these years…" Ikuko muttered forlornly, looking through teary eyes up at the winged super heroine holding the cat lovingly in her arms.

"Mom, "Sailor Moon said, kneeling and taking her mothers hand, "Do not cry, I'm still your daughter, and I love you. That hasn't changed."

Looking away from her mother Sailor Moon set her eyes on her father he stood wide eyed and pale behind her, then to her younger brother who was grinning with a smile from ear-to-ear.

A shrill beeping filled the room from Sailor Moon's wrist communicator. Answering the call, Sailor Moon was greeted with the face of Rei on the screen of the watch. "Sailor Moon, what's wrong, I felt you transfo-rm." The transmition broke a tiny bit as the screen flashed blue.

"I'm fine Mars, just transformed for my family…"

"Oh." The miko replied, "How'd they take it?"

"You'll seen," Sailor Moon told the fire senshi, watching her screen turn the colors of the rainbow, "I'm being called by the rest of the Senshi, Mars, You're not the only one that was worried. I've got to go, call the others and tell them there's to be a Senshi Meeting here in five minutes, and I want you and Mercury to bring your family members. Oh and have the others round up Naru and her mom, Umino, Reika and Reikaand have Venusbring Artemis too."

With a surprised look, Rei nodded, "Yes, your highness." And with that the screen went blank and Sailor Moon closed the communicator.

"Senshi meeting here!" Kenji bellowed angrily, "You'd better just call back and change that. There will be no senshi meeting here and you are forbidden from fraternizing with those girls from now on and there will be no more gallivanting around as Sailor Moon either!"

"Kenji!" Ikuko gasped.

Sailor Moon's eyes turned stone cold, fixing her gaze on her father Sailor Moon shook with fury. "You have no say in when I see MY senshi, they are bound by blood bonds to protect me always and nothing you say or do will ever stop them from seeing me. They are my friends and my royal bodyguard. I am the Princess of the Moon, heir to the Solar System and you will not tell me that I am forbidden from being Sailor Moon. I am Sailor Moon, and the survival of this planet and universe lie squarely on the shoulders of me and my senshi. Furthermore, you have no bearings saying anything negative about the Sailor Senshi, our youngest, was injured severely last night in a battle while saving an young innocent woman's life from a youma, if she wasn't as strong as she was she coul've died last night. She should respect her and us unconditionally. You are my father, my family and I love you but-" Sailor Moon told her father, "I will not listen to anymore nonsense from you." She said forcefully, daring him to challenge her.

Gulping, Kenji stayed quiet as did her mother and brother. Touching her hand to her brooch, Sailor Moon's transformation melted away. Ikuko and Shingo stared in openmouthed shock at the burst of pink light leaving Usagi standing where Sailor Moon had just been. Silence drifted on for minutes, finally disrupted by the doorbell. Walking silently toward the door, Ikuno opened it to see a gaggle of people on her doorstep. Moving aside, the group filed in. Closing the door Ikuko looked at the group in her living room, her eyes lingering on a blushing blond haired girl holding a white cat andstaring at a mysterious dark green haired woman and thenjust an extra second longer on the scraped and weak body of a young black-haired girl

"What's happened to her?" A taller, older woman dressed in doctor's clothes with dark blue hair asked worriedly as she too looked at Hotaru held in Makoto's arms. "And where's Usagi-chan? Is she all right? What happened?"

"Yes, where is my favorite little bunny? Is she alright?" A short man with a bald head asked as well.

Grimacing, Ami and Rei looked at each other and around at the other worried faces around them then sheepishly at Usagi's family, hoping they wouldn't say anything.

Crystal blue eyes met the eyes of the two inquirers standing infront of Yuuichiro, Naru, Umino, Motoki andReika as Usagi walked in holding a tray with a pitcher of iced tea and a stack of clear plastic cups.

"I'm fine Mizuno-sama, Hino-sama. Ami-chan and Rei-chan and the others fibbed a bit to get you all here, it's really important so please don't be mad. Hotaru-chan's appearance can b explained later, my parents know and can fill you in after the more important things are out of the way." Usagi spoke politely, setting the tray down on the coffee table before looking to each of her friends, her eyes stopping on Hotaru. "Are you up for this?" she asked quietly earning a nod before looking at the rest of her senshi and nodding herself.

"MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

And with a wave of a rose, Mamoru followed the others into their transformation.

Gasps echoed through the room as bursts of intense colored light flashed like a gigantic rainbow before leaving the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen standing together in the middle of everyone.

Looking around, Sailor Moon addressed the crowd. "I am Sailor Moon, Princess of the Moon, daughter of Aether and Selene also known as Queen Serenity of the Moon-ruler of the Universe. I am the heir to the Solar System, and future Queen of Earth and it's Universe. Senshi of Pure Love and Justice."

The other's followed her lead, each stating their status.

"Sailor Mercury, Princess of Mercury, daughter of Minerva and Hermes, Senshi of Ice and Wisdom/Communication, devoted bodyguard of Sailor Moon. "

"Sailor Mars, Princess of Mars, daughter of Ares and Bellona, Senshi of Fire and War, devoted bodyguard of Sailor Moon. "

"Sailor Jupiter, Princess of Jupiter, daughter of Jupiter and Flora, Senshi of Electricity and Nature, devoted bodyguard of Sailor Moon. "

"Sailor Venus, Princess of Mercury, daughter of Aphrodite and Eros, Senshi of Love and Beauty, Leader of the Sailor Senshi and devoted bodyguard of Sailor Moon. "

"Sailor Pluto, Princess of Pluto, daughter of Chronos and Hecate, Senshi of Time and Magic, Guardian of the Gates of Time, devoted bodyguard of Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Neptune; Princess of Neptune; daughter of Poseidon and Juturna , Senshi of Water and Emotions, devoted bodyguard of Sailor Moon. "

"Sailor Uranus, Princess of Uranus, daughter of Demeter and Aeolus, Senshi of Wind and Earth, devoted bodyguard of Sailor Moon. "

"Sailor Saturn, Princess of Saturn, daughter of Hades and Persephone, Senshi of Death and Rebirth, devoted bodyguard of Sailor Moon. "

"Tuxedo Kamen, Prince Endymion of Earth, son of Gaia and Janus, betrothed to Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Future King of the Earth and it's Universe. Devoted to my love, Sailor Moon. "

"Please, don't say anything mom. I love you and this doesn't change that, I hope you and the others will understand that we couldn't tell you this." Sailor Mercury said looking into her mother's eyes. "We are not directly born of the parents we have stated, only Serenity is born of the parents which she has said." Sailor Mercury continued after introductions, "We are born of the King and Queen of Each Planet, Names and Lineage that would only confuse you. We were however chosen by the God's and Goddesses that we have mentioned as sole heir to their powers, before our birth these Gods and Goddesses predicted a future battle in which everything that we have developed would be destroyed and would never return to the way things were. Darkness and Chaos was what the future held. And so each of the Gods and Goddesses chose a planet and bestowed upon that Planet's Queen a pregnancy, and a promise that each set of rulers would give birth to a girl and the powers of their planet and the Gods and Goddesses would run strongest in their veins. These girls were destined to protect the Solar System from the Chaos that was foreseen. In time each of the planets rulers produced a child with an extraordinary amount of power, children of the Gods themselves. But Destiny intervened: one out of the total ten was not a girl, Prince Endymion was born to the rulers of Earth, destined to marry the Princess Serenity of the Moon and continue the reign of peace the universe has seen for so long."

Sailor Pluto continued Mercury's explanation with one of her own. "One thousand years ago we lived on each of our planets in a time of peace and prosperity known as the Silver Millennium. At the ages of sixteen and seventeen we were coming into our powers but still were no where near what we really could do. Queen Serenity, the Goddess Selene, ruled the Universe peacefully from her Palace on the Moon, a utopia known as the Moon Kingdom. One day an evil Queen named Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom and brainwashed Prince Endymion's court, turning them against us. It was an all out war that we were not ready for. The Moon Kingdom fell and Queen Serenity used the last of her powers to send us here, into the future on earth to be born again and have a chance at a better life. Our past was unknown to us until four years ago, when Beryl resurfaced and so did our powers. Since then we have beaten off five different forces trying to destroy this planet, and we are still getting stronger."

"Pluto-"

"Yes, your highness, I know." The Senshi of Time responded looking around at the bewildered normal human faces around her. "You were brought together and told this for a few reasons. The new enemy we face is stronger than anything we've dealt with and they are believed to know at least some of our identities," she paused and looked at Mars and Venus, "also the government has been researching us for a while now and has at last discovered all of our identities, putting us and our loved ones in specific and immediate danger."

"What's going to happen!" Ikuko was hysterical at this revelation.

"We move." Sailor Moon told her allies, friends and family. "I've come up with a plan, but we'll all have to go into hiding."

The Senshi nodded their agreement silently and Sailor Moon looked around at the others. "Do not worry, everything will be fine, we have a day and a half's time before we must be gone. You all will be safe until then."

Author's Note: Another one finished, I hope y'all liked. For the dialogue between Usagi and her family I left out the name suffixes and other things like that, I figured their closeness as family was relevant enough to drop such things…what do you people think? Anyway, if anyone knows the correct name suffixes or terminology they would use for eachother, could you post them in a comment, please? Oh this isn't about the fic or anythingbut I got a boyfriend today. I've been in love with him for about 4-5 years now and we dated back in 2001 but we're together again and I hope we stay that way, I really do love him, so wish me luck! (August-11-2005)

- - - Serena CrystalMoon


	11. Chap 10: To Commandeer Or Not To

**Destiny's Hold: Season 6****  
**© 2003-2006 By Stacey Padjune (Serena CrystalMoon)  
Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters; I just manipulate them...

* * *

**Chapter 10: To Commandeer Or Not To Commandeer?**

* * *

Short red hair cut in today's punk-like style stood spiked on a young woman's head as she stood with her twin brother in the front of their diner, his matching hair a bit longer, un-spiked and messy. Their place was closed, for a bit of cleaning duty. Their matching green eyes shone brightly while they yelled out the lyrics to one of their many favorite Jack Off Jill songs; breathing hard and sweaty the twins continued on scrubbing down the stainless steel table with S.O.S pads. Shiero's swirling green and yellow eyes took in the atmosphere of the place and it's two owners. They seemed to fit well. The girl, with a piercing on her left eyebrow and another on the middle of her lip was dressed in a grunge look of striped purple and yellow tights, a short "car-wash" ripped black shirt with an assortment of fishnets here and there, covering her legs and dangling from different positions on the shirt, a clunky pair of black combat boots and a ripped black shirt with fishnet stitched over it's holes and safety pins galore. Her brother, with two piercing's also, had one on the left side of his lip and one on his upper right ear, was dressed in black Tripp pants obviously from a Hot Topic-like store with bondage straps, covered in random with safety pins and a black shirt with the letters AFI on the front, the back reading A Fire Inside. They fit well with their place, it's dark purple walls and black velvet furniture, it's ebony marble tables and it's black lights, it's numerous candles and it's incense… He watched as the girl walked to the back room before following a minute later. Their loss would be such a shame. He almost hated what he had to do, almost.

She stood, piling dirty dishes into the sink; a light touch on her shoulder startled her. Turning, her eyes met the swirling depths of his hypnotic eyes. Lost immediately in their power, she stood stock-still, unaware of anything. Lifting his hand Shiero faced his palm toward the girl, a large jet black pendant sat in his palm, held in place by a leather strap around his finger. Her body glowed with a dark black light as her life-energy was vacuumed into the gem before she dropped to the floor with a thump.

"Becca-chan?" Shiero heard the brother's voice, followed by hurried footsteps.

The gothic brother stepped through the doorway, not believing his own eyes. Some sort of creature was standing over his sister; she was on the ground, pale, not breathing. It turned, he gasped, it's eyes met his and he was lost, gone in their swirling depths. Raising his hand to his next victim Shiero watched as the boy glowed black, his energy being sucked into the pendant just like his sisters before his lifeless body fell to the floor with a thump next to his sisters. With a smirk, Shiero disappeared.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Ikuko said pointedly to her daughter as she and the odd group sat around the living room. "My daughter is my daughter but is Sailor Moon and lived one thousand years ago and is a princess and her real mother a queen. Your cat can talk and is your guardian from back on the Moon. Minako-chan has another cat that is also a guardian and can talk, she is a princess herself and the leader of the senshi. All of your closest friends are senshi and princesses and daughters of gods. And you're engaged to the prince of earth and will rule the Solar System with him as King and you as Queen?"

"Yes," Sailor Moon said nonchalantly, "simple isn't it?"

Kenji looked around wide-eyed at all the pale faces around him of the others that this had all been dropped upon. Another wave of shock hit him as he witnessed a smile creep it's way onto Grandpa Hino's face followed by another on Marie Mizuno's face.

"Rei Hino, not only have you reached my expectations as miko but you've surpassed them as well." Grandpa Hino spoke to Sailor Mars with love and pride, "A psychic, a senshi of fire, a fierce warrior and a respectable princess. What more could a Grandfather ever ask for?" He finished with a bow.

"Hino-san is right Ami dear. I'm far from angry, I understand why this was all kept a secret and I'm so proud of you!" 100-watt smiles graced the faces of Ami and Rei to match that of their parents.

"YOU ARE ALL INSANE! HOW CAN YOU JUST ACCEPT SOMETHING LIKE THAT SO EASILY?" Kenji shouted crazily at Mr. Hino and Ms. Mizuno, "HOW CAN _YOU_ RULE THE UNIVERSE AND WHY SHOULD WE ALL BELIEVE YOU?" Kenji shouted again, loosing his patience just as he had earlier. "I'VE SEEN WHAT SMOKE AND MIRRORS CAN DO! I've seen people change genders, fly and use magic. Working in the media you learn that things are _never what they seem_!" he finished with a stamp of his foot and a powerful huff.

"You will hold your temper in front of the Princess." Mars ground out lethally, "Or you will regret it... " The fire senshi already on her feet next to Kenji and holding him by the throat in a superhuman grasp, ready to snap his head off.

Yuuichirou's face was pale, his eyes wide as he stared at his girlfriend. She was ready to deliver death, with a look on her face that he'd never seen before. A look that said she'd enjoy it… that she'd enjoy delivering death to anyone or thing that threatened her 'Princess'. _Usagi was a Princess then… not now… Why are the girls and her so adamant about the Princess, and her most of all?_ He thought with a pang of jealousy. She was Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars. A Warrior. A Princess. He did not know this girl. He stared at the soldier in shock; realization dawning on him, this was the real Rei. He watched as she tightened her grip on Kenji's neck and lifted him a few inches from the ground. He stared wide-eyed, she was a stranger compared to her other self, and she scared him.

"Mars let him go," Sailor Moon calmly told her senshi.

Sighing exasperatedly Mars released Kenji and threw her hands down in a huff and stalked out of the room, her every step heard as she stomped up the steps to Usagi's bedroom. "How can she just let him talk to her like that, even if he is her father here… _she's the princess_!" She huffed after closing Usagi's door.

* * *

Darkness clothed Shairon, his large frame seeming darker than the pitch-blackness around him. He stood in his chambers, the wall sconces all without flame, as he stood with his eyes closed holding the pendent that Sheiro had used to capture his most recent energy sources. Drawing the power into himself Shairon focused on it, a third eye appearing closed on his forehead. The eye began to glow a dark purple, almost black, before opening to reveal a violet pupil… brighter it glowed, the light becoming more of a haze of lilac rather than the dark smudge it had been. Concentrating more Shairon pushed the energy gathered from the pendant into the eye, making it glow even brighter. Exhaling slowly, the third eye dulled and finally closed. Opening his eyes, he turned to where the closest sconce should be, light bursting into vision immediately as it caught aflame. The others around the room followed suit. "Sheiro!" he bellowed before walking to his black throne and taking a seat.

"Yes, master?" the green, scaly minion answered after walking into the room.

"You did well, Sheiro. They were excellently large amounts of energy. But I need more! Take this." He told his youma, tossing him the dark pendant. "Go out once more, I need more energy, much more!"

"Yes master." Sheiro said with a bow before turning to leave. "Master?" he asked, facing Shairon once more. "Would your excellency mind an inquiry as to why you need such energy?"

"Curious are you?" He smirked, before continuing. "There is a prophecy, throughout all of the dimensions, an old prophecy not many remember to have ever existed. A human of Terran birth is said to be the most powerful of all. The One. The one is supposed to live a thousand year after a great destruction of what was Utopia. It is said to have dormant power within, power unbridled. Once that power is awakened fate and death mean nothing to it, it will be an all powerful being, creating and destroying what it wishes. But this power can only be activated when The One is connected to The Key. The Key, another human with power, power enough to be The Ones opposite. It's other half. How these two connect, it's not said. But to have them both under my leadership, brainwashed…as my minions, they're power will be under my control. I will be unstoppable. The energy is needed to force a portal open leading to the spirit realm. They're all knowing and with a bit of my "persuasion" I'm sure they'll hope in location The One and The Key." The plan was explained to his servant, who stood with a growing smile on his face. "Take Onyx with you to gather as much energy as you can. He's just come back from a mission on the other side of Earth and has brought back much energy. Don't make a scene. Remember, I need the power of the energy to open the portal. The longer we take, the longer the senshi have to wiggle out of their little problem and figure out my plans." He sneered the last bit, glad that the stupid humans were causing such a predicament with it's protectors.

* * *

"How dare he talk like that about _my_ Princess!" she sulked, her hands shaking as she held Usagi's huge pink pillow in a strangling death grip. "She's the savior of this universe and he has the gall to call her a liar and fraud!" A cold and livid stare fixed itself to the pillow as she tightened her grip on the pillow, puncturing it with her dark red nails. "Even if he is of this planet, even if he's supposed to be her father here, even if he doesn't understand the importance of her or any of us… he never should've disrespected her like that!" she ground out in a growl. A knock sounded lightly on the door, startling her as she gripped the pillow even tighter is rage, tearing it open and causing the stuffing to fall down into her lap. Her head snapped up as the door opened, a growl escaped her lips as she watched Yuuichirou walk into the room, closing the door behind him.

Flinching at her growl Yuuichirou set a calm resolved expression on his face and walked over to his girlfriend. Lowering himself to the bed behind Mars he silently wrapped his arms around her. "Are you okay, Rei-chan?" he whispered into her ear.

Closing her eyes Mars felt her skin crawl at his closeness and shuttered inwardly. Saying nothing, she sat there, breathing in and out willing herself to stay calm and not to castrate him where he sat. Anger definitely needs to be released in a less destructive way… she couldn't keep it bottled up and couldn't go around torturing the people that care for her, neither would be too good.

"Honey?" Yuuichirou whispered a bit louder as he pulled her closer to him, "Are you alright?"

A grimace fell over her features before she took a few deep breaths, needing to clear her thoughts and calm her mind and her nerves. "Yes, Yuuichirou-chan… I'm alright. I just needed to calm down a bit. I wasn't exactly thrilled with the way Serenity-hime's father was acting," She dead-panned, "and I didn't like the fact that she wouldn't let me do my duties either. The penalty for such a treason as he committed isn't death but is a mild scare-session with a bit of a beating, a warning to not disrespect the Silver Princess like that ever again."

Not knowing what to say Yuuichirou stayed quiet for a moment before standing, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek and waking to the door.

Letting her transformation drop, Rei sat on the bed and watched him. "Thank you." she said lightly as he reached the door. Watched as he turned to face her, she looked into his eyes. "Thank you, Yuuichirou-chan. I know this must be difficult for you. I'm changing, I'm not who I was when I first became a senshi and I'm not the person you know." She told him, standing up. She walked slowly to him, standing next to him she continued. "_I'm not the person I know._ All of us, the senshi, we're changing…and we can't stop it. It has something to do with the missing timeline. I-I just wanted to apologize for the way I've treated you lately and the way I've been acting. I'm sure it's been hard and probably kinda scary…and I just wanted to say I'm sorry." She finished, kissing him lightly on the lips. Walking back to Usagi's bed, she sat down and grabbed another pillow and held it to herself. "You go back out to the others, I'm going to stay in here a while longer and try to get a grip on myself. I'll come out in a bit. I promise."

Nodding in acceptance Yuuichirou opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him before making his way back to the meeting.

* * *

"…so we'll go into hiding. We'll have food and shelter and everything we'll need. Does everybody agree?" Wincing Sailor Moon sent a glare to her right, hearing her father begin to run his mouth again. "Does everybody ELSE agree?" she asked pointedly, continuing to glare at him.

Receiving positive answers from all around, she nodded before continuing. "My plan is to disappear. From the enemy and Tokyo. We can't risk being seen and we can't risk our loved ones lives. So…we get ourselves a house in the upper side of Tokyo…a mansion. We stock it and hide out there. We can use the disguise pen if any of us need to go out, for any reason"

"A mansion? A mansion? How are we supposed to get to the upper side of Tokyo? How are we supposed to hide all of us in a mansion? It's just a house. How are we supposed to stock a mansion? How are we even supposed to get a mansion!" Jupiter's questions came in a never-ending sentence as she looked to her Princess.

"Yes, Jupiter, a mansion. How are we supposed to get there? Sailor Teleporting. How do we teleport these extra people? We're stronger now than before, and we're continually getting stronger. And if I have to, I'll pull on the Ginzuishou's power. No don't say it." She interrupted, seeing her friends expression about her using the crystal's power. "If I have to, I will. How are we supposed to hide ourselves within the mansion? That one's a bit tricky…" Looking to Pluto, Sailor Moon smiled before continuing," Pluto, that one requires you. You and Saturn are skilled in the mystic, correct?" Receiving a nod, she continued once more. "I need a cloaking spell to cover the mansion, to make it appear as if it was never there in the first place."

"I believe I can do that, you're Highness."

"Good." Sailor Moon smiled, "How are we supposed to stock the mansion? You don't wanna know. That's a job for Mars and I. And last, you asked how we're supposed to get a mansion… and that's simple. We commandeer one of course. It will disappear as if it were never there, they won't miss it."

"Commandeer? You're going to commandeer a mansion?" Shingo chuckled, "Bravo, Sailor Moon!" He gave the 'thumbs up' to his suer-hero sister before immitating Captain Jack Sparrow from The Pirates Of The Carribean, "We're going to commandeer the mansion, savvy?" he looked to Sailor Moon and smirked before once again immitating his favorite character. "...but why is the rum gone?"

Sailor Moon laughed in amusement and ruffled her brother's hair. "Now, tomorrow I want all of you to take care of anything that needs to be done before we make our disappearing act. You want to say goodbye to someone, do it. Collect all that's important, once we do this, there's no turning back. We'll be gone…to a point…" A sly smirk pulled at her lips with the last few words before turning to the leader of her senshi. "Venus, go check on Mars, I need to speak with her, she's probably in my room."

* * *

"Rei-chan…?" Minako's voice flitted lightly through the hall as she climbed the stair to the second floor. Standing at the top of the stairs she willed her transformation away. Knocking lightly on Usagi's door, she called her name again.

"Yeah, Minako-chan, I'm here." Her voice came low, barely above a whisper. Turning the knob, Minako set her eyes on the fire senshi and lightly pushed the door closed behind her before walking over to the raven-haired warrior. "Rei-chan, Usagi-chan wants to speak to you. The meeting's over…"

"She probably just wants to make sure I'm not going to attack that man that calls himself her father." She grumbled.

"No, I promise that's not it. I'm sure she understands why you acted the way you did. She wants to fill you in on her plan. And she came up with a job for you two to execute tonight when everyone's sleeping… She won't tell anyone what it is… Setsuna-san's putting a spell on the house tonight to put everyone asleep and calm their nerves." A light blush colored her cheeks and a glint of happiness twinkled in her eye.

"Mi-Minako-chan…can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Rei-chan is it about senshi business or is it something else?"

"No. No, it's not…really…senshi related, I mean, it could be… It's complicated." Rei looked into Minako's eyes before averting her gaze back down to her hands clasped in her lap. "It's…I…no, we. We've grown apart, Yuuichirou-chan and I. I never really liked him to begin with and… And the real me, I mean the me that I don't have to hide…that's a big part of me. And we, me, all of us…we're changing. He doesn't know me. And, though I don't really know me, I do, to a degree. I mean, I know what I'm capable of and I'm more in tune with my abilities and, and what I want…"

A smile formed on Minako's lips, seeing where the miko was going with her jumbled thoughts. "Who is it Rei-chan? You like someone don't you? I could feel those vibes coming from you earlier downstairs. I just couldn't pinpoint who they were for… Your thought and feelings were so jumbled… Rei-chan, tell me it's not Mamoru-san." She ended seriously.

"No. No, it's not Mamoru-san…I…I don't know who I like." She grimaced at her choice of words. "I know I like someone, she, she haunts my dreams every night…Sometimes it's dreams of the past, sometimes they seem as if they're the future…some seem as if they would be happening now… but I can never see her face."

Minako's eyes widened as something inside grasped onto Rei's psyche, the part that had escaped her before. Feelings of love and happiness and longing filled her soul and her vision blurred. Two cornflower blue eyes glowed in her mind before a creamy complexion with long blonde hair in pigtails and a happy smile entered her mind as well. _Usagi-chan! How can this be? She loves the Princess!_ "Her, she, it's…" Then in sunk in. _She doesn't know._ "you're a lesbian." She finished blandly, catching herself before she said the name. _She's gonna have to figure it out on her own. It wouldn't be right for me to tell her and she's gonna have to deal with that bundle of complications when she gets there…_ "You-you're in love with her, who ever it is I mean, aren't you? Actually in love with her?"

"Love? Me? Where'd you get that from…?" The miko scoffed lightly. Shaking her head she laughed. A bewildered look took over her face as her laugh died with a nervous gulp. "I couldn't possibly…I-I don't even know who it is…"

"Yes, yes you do. You know but you're afraid to or don't want to know…Your dreams are just your subconscious trying to get you to listen."

"Wow." Rei smiled in surprise at her blonde friend. "Incisive…" Her smile faltered a bit. "What, what if she doesn't like me? What if it can't work? What if I don't like her?"

"It'll be fine! You'll like her. I can't give you insight on her but you'll like her. I know it. She's beautiful and smart and-" Her eyes went wide as she realized she had said to much.

"Minako-chan, you-she, you know who she is? How? Who?" she could hear her heart beating faster.

"It just exploded in me, I could feel an echo of your feelings for her and I could see her in my mind, she was a fuzzy vision, surrounded in white light… My abilities have advanced along with my strength and my powers. I sensed your love for her. But… I… She… It's not my place to tell you. Everything happens for a reason and everything will happen in good time. I-I can't tell you Rei. I'm sorry"

"It's, I undertstand." The Miko sighed lightly.

"Rei I…you came to me to talk but…could I… I mean-"

The fire senshi smiled and cut her off, "Of course Minako-chan. You know you can always talk to me."

"Arigatou Rei-chan, you're a true friend. It's about, well, I had a dream last night." The blonde blushed before continuing, "In it I was in a relationship with Setsuna, we…we had sex in my dream. Rei-chan what should I do!"

The Shinto priestess could feel the waves of distress rolling off the girl, it was so sudden…like the opening of flood gates and the backed up water just bowling into her. "A relationship with Setsuna!" she repeated in surprise. "Wow, at least you know who you like… Oh, uh… what about those abilities of yours? You are the senshi of love after all."

"I used to just get very light vibrations, like they were barely there. Most of the time I didn't know what they were. They're just starting to become more advanced…and I don't know if they'll work on me…or my crush. What if-"

"Girls!" came a third voice as the door opened a foot or so. Both sets of eyes fell on Luna as she walked into the room. "Usagi-chan's waiting downstairs and Setsuna-san's about to do the spell." The cat told them, a raise of her eyebrows telling them their princess was becoming impatient.

"Yes Luna-san, we're coming." Minako told the cat as she stood up, followed by Rei. She watched Luna turn and walk back through the door and silently mouthed "Later." To her raven-haired friend as the two girls followed the cat down the stairs.

* * *

Authors Note: I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out and since people seemed to be confused a bit about Minako and Setsuna and that fact that they didn't actually have sex or anything, I brought it up just a teeny bit in this chapter to make sure everyone understood that it was a dream that Minako had. They're not together. It was a dream, in the scene Minako is asleep and is hearing the giggling and such in her head. In this dream Minako's not witnessing it as a bystander but living it, which is why she blushes when she sees Setsuna later on at the Tsukino house. I'm sorry if anyone was confused by that scene, I should've made it more clear… Oh and a poem of mine is being published in a book called Soul Disclosure which is supposed to come out in March. It's a collection of short stories and poems and we hope it will get as popular as the Chicken Soup books. They should be selling for $16.95 I believe… So everyone check that out!

--Stacey Padjune aka Serena CrystalMoon (February 8, 2006)


	12. Chap 11: It Takes Two To Tango

Destiny's Hold: Season 6…the lost season 

**  
**© 2003-2006 By Stacey Padjune (Serena CrystalMoon)

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters; I just manipulate them...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11: It Takes Two To Tango… or something like that  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One. Two. Three deep breaths. Calming herself Rei stood and walked confidently into the living room to see her princess talking with her senshi of time a bit away from all of the others. Her violet eyes stay on Usagi and a reassuring smile told her that all was well. Her eyes scanned the room, silent with questioning tension. A smirk appeared on her face and she relaxed a bit, her sight landing on a red-faced Kenji bound and gagged in the corner.

Watching, her eyes never left Usagi as she watched the blond finish her conversation with Setsuna then walk across the room, stopping inches from her. "Rei-chan, You are one of my most powerful senshi. You would give your life to save me and those I deem worthy of my protection." She heard the moon princess address her. "I need to speak with you, privately, it is of the utmost importance to our safety."

Nodding in agreement to the private meeting the miko watched as her best friend turned before following her out onto the porch.

--------------------

Taking charge Minako went to the closet in the hall, known for extra blankets and pillows, as all of the inner senshi would know. Helping their leader Ami and Makoto stood at the ready as she dished out the sleep-wear. Laying down sleeping bags, quilts and an enormous amount of pillows the girls turned the Tsukino living room into a multi colored version of a Genie's lamp, providing a place to sleep for every guest they had…and then some!

"Alright everybody, down and asleep!" Haruka commanded, "and I wanna hear no arguments! Lights out in ten minutes!"

Giggling, Makoto and Ami laid across from each other-each in they're respectively colored sleeping bag-watching the rest of the group scramble around to get comfortable. Ten minutes later the lights were out and the two girls were whispering lightly, hoping not to alert anybody that they were awake.

Propped up on her elbows Ami watched as her friend stretched and maneuvered to take her pony tail out before pulling a forest green brush from her matching bag and running it through her a hair a number of times before sliding it back into the purse and propping herself up on her elbows like her friend.

"Done yet?" Ami teased with a smile

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." Makoto sniffed at her, pretending to be hurt for a second or too.

"Mako-chan you know I'm only teasing." Ami told her friend as she laid a hand on the girl's arm, a bit of worry in her voice that she had hurt the Amazon's feelings. She knew there was a reason she never liked to kid around!

"Yeah I know. Don't worry about it." Mako told her, looking down at her friends' nails, the light metallic blue nail polish slightly chipped off. "Your nails need re-done, I'll do them tomorrow if you like?"

"That would be great, I haven't had someone else do my nails in ages!" she giggled, resembling a young schoolgirl. Ami--always so innocent. "Ya know Mako-chan, I can't help wondering how my mother's taking all of this. I haven't gotten to really talk to her since this all just kinda came out. What if it disappointed her? You know, that I'm Sailor Mercury and I'm always 'getting into trouble' like the scouts are 'bound to do'. I know what we do isn't getting into trouble, but from a parents point of view…it could be seen that way…" she started to worry.

"Your mother's not like that, Ami-chan. You're a very special girl, the brains of the Senshi! The warrior of ice. And you're talented at your gifts, using them in new ways, and knowing what to do and when to do it. Ami you're brilliant and I'm sure you mother knows that. She loves you, all of us, and she'll understand…I know she will."

Blushing, Ami smiled at her friend. "I'm not the only talented one." She said sheepingly. "You've got talent in your powers too, and Rei-chan is amazing with hers as well." Yawning, she smiled at her friend.

"No yawning, it's illegal." Makoto told her, as she yawned too, her eyes drooping.

Before either of them knew it they were both asleep, Ami's hand still on Makoto's arm and smiles on each of their faces.

--------------------

"Rei-chan, we're going up against a different foe this time. Not just the youma, but our people as well." Usagi told her friend. "I fear for the safety of our friends who cannot protect them selves. I know the senshi will be okay but what will happen to our friends and families? They know who we are now, but so does everyone else. They're not safe here, neither are we."

"What can we do about it, Usagi-chan? Why have you brought me out here, have you told the others this as well?"

"Yes, they know. But why I've brought you out here is a different story. They know what I plan to do, but I brought you out here to help me."

"What can I do to help?" She asked.

"Listen." Usagi told her. "I plan to commandeer a residence. Not just any residence, one that will comfortably fit us all, not just the senshi but our friends and family members as well."

"You would need a mansion!" Rei exclaimed quietly.

"And a mansion we will have. In the expensive side of Tokyo, there a lot of the places up for sale and _we_ are going to steal one."

"_We_? You mean as in me and you?"

"Yes." Usagi told her "but we can't do it alone. Tonight we shop. For the mansion, among other things…."

"What other things?" Rei asked

"You shall see, are you up for it?…Mars." Usagi replied, and with the name came the girls transformation. "Moon Eternal, Make Up!" she called upon her powers, transforming into Sailor Moon. "So, are you with me?" She asked her senshi before leaping onto the house next door and turning to face her friend and comrade.

A sly smirk tilted Mars' lips before turning into a grinch-like grin. "Why odango atama, I can't believe you! Becoming a thief!" She scolded in mock disapproval. Once, she truly never would've believed Usagi to be able to do such a thing but with time comes change and she'd witnessed her princess go through so much. Other people, ones not as strong or caring as her, would've buckled under the pressure of the things she dealt with. Sighing Mars followed her princess out into the night.

--------------------

All was quiet at the closed shopping center when Mars and Moon made their entry through a back window. Naught but a couple of security guards to worry about, and after they were taken care of the building would be theirs.

Sailor Mars followed Sailor Moon out of the stock room and around the corner, careful to keep an eye on the cameras and stay to the shadows by the walls. Being familiar with the building was a plus as well. Entering the small security room Mars heard Moon try her best to stifle a giggle at what lay before them. Two middle aged men, sitting watching old anime re-runs on a small portable T.V. not paying one lick of attention to any of the security screens! Each circling in a different direction they kept their eyes on the guards as they snuck up behind them. A look from Mars to Moon and a nod back ended the show for the guards, each receiving a hard thwack to the backs of they heads. Each slumping in their chairs brought a grin to both senshi. Grabbing rope and a few bandana's from their sub-space pockets, the guards were bound and gagged in no time. Phase one complete.

Splitting up, Sailor Mars made her way left while Sailor Moon went right, making their way to two the main entrances.

--------------------

Shaking her head at the easy conquer of the two guards at her set of doors Mars walked up one of the hygiene aisles 'shopping' for what they would need. Grabbing a couple different bottles of different smelling shampoo's she dropped them into her subspace pocket before grabbing a couple more bottles. "Shampoo…check." She told herself before grabbing the matching conditioners to go along with them. "Conditioner…check." Continuing down the aisle Sailor Mars talked to herself as she 'shopped' keeping a mental checklist as she worked. "Brushes…check. Combs…check. Hair holders…check. Razors…check. Shaving cream…check. Tooth paste, tooth brushes…check, check." And on it went down the aisles, grabbing multiples of everything they would need for the house. Towels, dishes, soap, make-up, toilet paper, tampons… so many things! At least she had the room. Sub-space pockets…limitless room…gotta love it!

After a while the miko had gotten all of the needed household items and had moved on to the clothes section for extra clothing when she felt the presence of someone else. And not her princess.

Whirling around and launching her fist into the air Mars felt her knuckles connect with the side of the security guards head. Getting back up from the ground where he landed the guard glared at the fire senshi before taking a step toward her. "Don't" Mars told him. "I'd only have to hit you again and I don't want to hurt you." Another step forward. "Don't, I'm warning you. I'm one of the good guys but I will not hesitate to knock some sense into that head of yours." She ground out. Trying her patience he continued to glare at her before taking another step. Turning with an exhale she lifted her foot and spun, a fist hammering the side of his head a second after her foot hit. Dropping to the floor, the security guard was out. Reaching into her sub-space pocket for some rope then dropping it and withdrawing her hand Sailor Mars smiled evilly before dragging the young unconscious guard down the hall to the intimates section. Grabbing some bras she put together a make-shift rope. _What do you need real rope for when this is so much better!_ She thought, tying him up with the bra-rope and grabbing a pretty pair of underwear from the rack behind her. Stuffing the panties in his mouth Mars did everything she could to hold her laughter in as she looked down at her handiwork. "Probably the closest he's ever been to a pair of girl's panties…" She giggled, hurrying off to find her princess.

--------------------

Sailor Moon stood plucking CD's off of the long rack in the entertainment section, voice singing along lightly with the radio she'd turned on, next to the space where the stereo she'd taken had been. Couple country CD's she said, grabbing a few Toby's, A Sara, Some Gretchen and Some Martina. Ah…bit more country she said, grabbing at least two dozen more before going on to the Pop/Rock section. Four t.A.T.u CD's got thrown into her subspace pocket, their two English, followed by their two Russian CD's. Some classic rock followed. "Some Styx…" She told herself, grabbing a few of their best albums, "Alice! Gotta have Alice!" She mumbled as five Alice Cooper CD's were thrown in. Walking up and down the aisles she muttered band names, grabbing a number of CD's from each artist. "Pink…Evanescence…Jack Off Jill…ICP…Twiztid…Green Day…Blink 182…Meat Loaf…." She even grabbed some teeie-bopper music, knowing her friends would laugh at her when the saw the NSync, Backstreet Boys, Spice Girls and Britney Spears music from way back when. Hundreds of Cd's had gone into her sub-space pocket by the time she danced around the corner to the movies section, yanking first a combo VCR/DVD Player before grabbing movie after movie.

"Heeeeeyyyy baby…" she heard a voice slur from behind her. " You wanna dancccce sho badly why don't you dance with meee!?" She heard him slur badly as he stepped closer. She turned to face him. The drunk guard grinned sloppily at her, the lust in his eyes burning into her, giving her uneasy shivers. Masking her uncertainty she stood tall. "Dance with you?" she laughed, "I wouldn't dance with you if my life depended on it, creep. You're probably as good at dancing as you are at manners. Thanks but I'm doing just fine dancing all by my wee little self." She retorted, batting her eyelashes innocently before turning back to her 'shopping'.

"Bitch ye'll dance with me or I'll have you arrested." He told her, grabbing onto her arms. Pulling away she looked disgustedly at him and backed up taking up a fighting stance. "I'm Sailor Moon, the champion of Love and Justice. Princess of the Moon and future Queen. I've battled countless legions of evil. You're nothing but a drunk wannabe cop. Do you really wanna try me?"

"Oh come on baby, I ain't in the mood for grief, I'll give you some lovin' and we'll dance here all nice and cozy like." He slurs. Rolling her eyes she swung her foot hard, aiming between his legs. Judgment impaired, he moved a bit too slow to stop her…a high falsetto squeaking out of his lips before plummeting to his knees and instinctively blocking any possible reoccurrence.

Sailor Moon stood looking down, watching as he tried to stand back up. Huffing, she made a fist and swung. Moving just in the nick of time he dodged. _Damn._ She thought, _should've swung faster._

"I just wanted to dance with ya baby… ya know it takes two to tango honey."

A flying red spiked heel connects with this head and he falls to the floor. "…or something like that," Sailor Mars retorted as she smirked at the blond. "C'mon," she told the moon princess, "let's finish shopping."

"What about him…" Sailor Moon asked look toward the unconscious guard. "I know just the thing, " the fire senshi grinned evilly as she grabbed his neck collar and dragged him off to the intimates section telling her partner in crime about the other guard as pictures of the two being found in an interesting position went through her mind.

Giggling Sailor Moon walked down the hallway with Mars each grabbing random things and throwing them into their pockets as they discussed what they would do with the guards.

--------------------

"So that's the last of it," Sailor Mars sighed, sitting on the blood red couch she'd chosen for her very large 'boudoir'. By five the next the next morning the two senshi had furnished and decorated every room of the mansion they'd chose. An entertainment center was set up in the living room and the kitchen was stocked with food. They could think of no more to do and took a walk through to look at their handiwork before leaving. Walking out the back door unto their 'spacious and extravagant' back deck they followed the steps down and into the yard and out further into the woods behind their new house. Winding through the woods the senshi made their way as far as they could before leaping onto a building and bounding as fast as they could toward the other senshi.

Letting their powers fade away so they were in their normal clothes again the two walked down the empty alley behind Usagi's house. Rei paused for a moment and looked around to see if anyone had been around to see before laughing. "I just checked to see if anyone saw us de-transform. Then it occurred to me, today everyone will know who we are anyway, what's the point." They continued their short walk to Usagi's, around the side of the house and right through a wave of very strong energy. Rei's eyes flew open. "When did that happen!" she exclaimed, hurrying up onto the porch and inside the door that opened for them. Glimpsing the neighbors across the street getting into their car and shooting them strange looks. Greeting Setsuna quietly and thanking her for opening the door she looked at the blond who'd begun to answer her question. "Last night when we left." Usagi told her. "That's what I was talking to Setsuna-san about when you came down from my room. Now we've gotta tell her where the place is so she can weave the cloaking spell." And with that Usagi walked through the living room of half asleep half-awake people followed by Rei and Setsuna.

Mamoru sat up from his make-shift bed on the floor and joined his fiancé, giving her a light good morning kiss as she told Setsuna where their mansion was. "All went well, love?"

A pang of jealousy grabbed Rei's heart as she watched the handsome man kiss lightly across her princess's face. "Yes." They both answered, a smirk appearing on Rei's face. "Jinx, you owe me a soda!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not, you pyro!" Usagi said, sticking her tongue out at Rei.

"Do too Odango Atama!" the miko fired back, stepping toward the blond.

Usagi took off, hopping over people on the floor, Rei slightly behind her.

Mamoru and Setsuna watched as the two ran all over the room arguing about whether or not Usagi owed Rei a soda. Sighing, the green haired senshi looked at Mamoru. "Good luck." She told him before weaving through the sleeping people and out of the house, still hearing the two girls arguing as she walked down the porch steps, noting the few people gathered a bit away from the house staring intently at her and whispering. Shaking her head she hoped the girls would calm down soon and turn the news on, knowing they'd be the headline for the entire day. "Might as well," she murmured before reaching into her subspace pocket and grabbing her henshin stck. "Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up!" she shouted, taking a completely un-Setsuna-like action. A burst of dark green energy surrounded her and left Eternal Sailor Pluto where the plain Setsuna had once stood. Gasps erupted from the small crowd at the transformation and wide eyes watched as she leapt onto the Tsukino house and hurried away from roof to roof with ease.

-------------------

Authors Note: I am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long. But I'm back now and you can expect regular updates, for any one who's still reading. I hope everyone had a great winter and still is. Stay safe guys! (1-21-2007)

Serena CrystalMoon

­


	13. Chap 12: Moving On Up

**_Destiny's Hold: Season 6…the lost season_**

**  
**© 2003-2008 By Stacey Painter (Serena CrystalMoon)

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters; I just manipulate them...

* * *

**Chapter 12: Moving On Up**

* * *

The living room was quiet and full, the air pregnant with shock… to all but two. Rei and Usagi had stopped arguing when the news was turned on and everyone's attention landed on the television. The screen was split in two, one side with a picture, the other with a reporter. Ami stole a look at the others, to find Rei and Usagi both wearing amused smirks. The picture that the reported was talking about was of two guards that had been subdued in the intimates section of a shopping center-their pants around their ankles, one bent over, his hands tied to the bottom of a clothing rack with a couple pairs of women's undies with the other bent over him, his arms over his head tied to the top of a clothing rack, both of each mans ankles tied to different racks, all tied with bras and panties, and to top it off each gagged with a pretty pair of underwear. "The senshi have struck." She told the millions watching, "The 'soldiers of justice' known as the Sailor Senshi struck last night, the two who appeared here last night were Tsukino Usagi also known as Sailor Moon and Hino Rei also known as Sailor Mars." The reporter said, the screen filling for a second with pictures of both girls in senshi and regular form. "They came last night and attacked all of the guards before stealing thousands of dollars worth of merchandise right off the walls. How they got in and then left with all of the stolen merchandise is still a mystery. The Sailor Senshi are a menace to this city. The youma that attack us are drawn here by them!" she announced with conviction. "The other Sailor Senshi each have identities in our city." As she spoke pictures of the senshi appeared on the screen, both transformed and not. "The police are already getting into position to deal with these so-called heroines. Mizuno Ami aka Sailor Mercury, Kino Makoto aka Sailor Jupiter, Aino Minako aka Sailor Venus, Tomoe Hotaru aka Sailor Saturn, Ten'ou Haruka aka Sailor Uranus, Kaiou Michiru aka Sailor Neptune and Meiou Setsuna aka Sailor Pluto. Along with them is Chiba Mamoru, the caped crusader known as Tuxedo Kamen."

"Don't worry," Luna told everyone after receiving a very worried look from Ami. "Setsuna-chan put a very strong protective barrier around this house last night. Nothing but us and the senshi can pass through it." She told them, lightening the situation just a smidge before Usagi stood up and looked around. "We are the Sailor Senshi, and we are the ones being persecuted." She spoke lightly looking toward the other senshi. "You however," she went on, looking in Naru's direction who sat quietly next to Umino trying to be invisible. "and all of the rest of you," she looked all around at their friends that they had dragged into this mess, "have no obligation to go along with us to the mansion. I'm not saying that you're not wanted, but I am saying that once we leave here today there is no going back. They'll realize soon enough who's with us. 'Cause when they can't get to us they'll try to get to our friends, to the ones we love. If you all are not there when they come looking your lives as you knew them will have nothing left to go back to. Until we can fix this we are all on the run… so to speak. We'll have disappeared and we won't be able to go back. Myself and the other senshi don't want to lose any of you, that's why we've gathered you all here." She said, tears brimming her eyes with what she was about to say. "But some of you," she said looking once again at Naru and then Umino, "have families, parents and a whole life ahead of you. Some of you are just beginning your careers," she looked at Yuuichirou, Motoki and Reika… the tears in her eyes falling down her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm down. Feeling a hand grip hers, she looked to find Rei's amethyst eyes brimming with tears. The miko nodded at her princess and squeezed her hand, reassuring her that she was doing the right thing. "You are all welcome to come with us," she told their friends, "but if you wish to return home and live your lives through this you still can. We can teleport each of you home if that is your decision." She took a breath before continuing. "You don't have to decide right away, after breakfast you can make your decision."

"I for one will stay by my baby and you girls no matter what." Ikuko told the girls as she stood up, "Usagi-chan was right in letting you all choose and she was also right on one other thing… Breakfast would be a good thing for everyone!" she smiled and made her way to the kitchen, closely followed by Ami's mother Marie. "I'm with you too honey," she told her daughter as she walked past her.

Kenji opened his mouth seeming like he was ready to create another problem. Silenced by a sigh from Usagi after Rei sent her princess a pleading look. Sighing in relief Rei stalked over to Kenji followed by Usagi, Rei grabbing rope and Usagi grabbing duct tape from their sub-space pockets, "Mr. Tsukino-san I love you like a father, I always have but you need to learn when to give in." Rei told the older man. "You're daughter is the sole reason this entire galaxy isn't blown to bits right now, and she's doing everything in her power to make sure that doesn't happen. She's a sweet and caring person and a strong and brave warrior. We senshi have pledged our lives to her and to the survival of righteousness over evil. You know your daughter. Just look inside yourself. You'll see." The miko told her 'adopted father' hoping to cool things over and help him see the truth. "Rei-chan's right Dad," Usagi told him. "I don't want to have to tie you up again, I don't like it. But this isn't something you can change. It's out of your hands." Nodding his consent to behave Kenji kept his mouth shut.

"He'll have to learn sometime." Haruka chuckled in the corner, Michiru giving her a stern look.

* * *

Ikuko stood in the kitchen at the stove cooking pancakes while Marie stood at the counter mixing blue berry muffin mix in a large bowl, two more bowls sitting beside her waiting to be stirred. "I'm sorry for the way my husband's been acting. Kenji-san is taking this senshi thing so hard. I understand he doesn't want our little girl to grow up and have such weight on her shoulders, but he had no reason to treat Usagi-chan and the other girl's like that." Ikuko said softly to Marie as she flipped a couple pancakes.

"Ami-chan can a handle a bit of bad attitude, for a long time she didn't have any friends at all and was treated quite badly at school…" Marie told Usagi's mother, "and I'm sure the others can handle his actions well enough too." She said as she finished mixing the second bowl and started on the third, moving to the large table where the muffin pans sat ready to have the mix put in them. She sat the bowl down, mixing the contents a bit more before walking back to the counter and grabbing the other two and bringing them back to the table as well. Bending over she began filling each space in the pans with the mixture, losing track of how many muffins it would make.

"I just wish he'd come around and see how foolish he's been." Ikuko said as she fired pancakes onto three large plates as she made more and more, three different flavors too - - regular, blueberry and apple cinnamon.

Marie put the muffin pans in the oven and set the timer before sitting down at the table, Ikuko walking over to a cabinet and pulling out a large book before walking over to the table. Setting the large book in front of Marie Ikuko walked back to the stove to continue cooking pancakes. Opening the book Marie smiled as she looked at the first page. A group picture of the sailor senshi in civilian form, their smiles and sparkling eyes shining with happiness. "I wish I had a photo album like this. I was never home enough…" Marie told Ikuko as she flipped through the pages, looking at the various pictures of Usagi and her friends.

By the time the timer on the oven went off Marie was three pages from the end of the book. Standing up she put oven mitts on and retrieved the muffin pans from the oven, setting them on the table to cool and turning the oven off before sitting back down to look at the last few pages of the photo album.

Ikuko finished making the last of the pancakes, turned the burners on the stove off and noticed Marie close the photo album as she called to Usagi for some help and a moment later heard Marie call to Ami as well.

The two girls walked into the kitchen, Rei trailing behind smiles on all three faces as Usagi pecked her mom on the cheek and Ami wrapped her arms around her mother. "We thought you could use the extra hands!" Rei told the two moms before hugging both of them.

Ikuko walked out into the living room, one plate in each hand, each plate filled to the toppling point with pancakes. "Regular," she said as she sat one plate down, "Blue berry," she said as she set the other plate down, returning to the kitchen and returning back with a third plate of pancakes, "and finally Apple Cinnamon!" she told them all with a giggle. Marie came in next, a large bowl in each hand "Loads of blue berry muffins," she told them all as she sat the bowls down before pulling a bowl of butter out from inside her apron followed by a large amount of silverware. Usagi came next with two large pitchers in each hand, "Hot tea," she said as she put them on the table as well, Ami and Rei same in together, Ami carrying two pitchers and Rei with a large stack of plates and a stack of cups. "Apple juice and orange juice," Ami told everyone as she sat the other pitchers down. Rei handed everyone a plate and cup and their breakfast feast began.

* * *

The group was just about finished eating their breakfast when Naru stood up. Reaching her hand out to Usagi, who was sitting near by,she smiled when her long time friend grabbed her hand and joined her on her feet. Holding on to both of her blond friends hands Naru's eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm so proud of you Usagi-chan, Serenity-hime." She told her friend. "You are truly a remarkable person and I know we'll all mean so much to you always and it took a lot of strength to make that speech earlier." She told the moon princess, a tear rolling down her cheek. "And I know you were right in what you said. A lot of us still have so much to do with our lives. I – I'm going to be marrying Umino-chan soon." She said glancing down at the engagement ring. "I didn't want this moment to come but it has and you know, you knew what was best for me, for all of us and you know what my answer is. But what about the rest of you?" she asked the others, looking around. "I'm going to miss all of you," she said looking at the group of senshi and their families. "But you'll always be in my heart. Good luck" she told them, hugging Usagi so tight the girl couldn't breathe before letting go and taking Umino's hand, leading him a few feet away to let the others talk.

"Mamoru-chan, my good friend." Motoki said standing up, Reika standing up with him, hand in hand. "We too have lives to start." Motoki told his best friend. "I'm always here for you man, and you too girls." He told the senshi. "You're all like a family to me."

"You've all been so good to us," Reika sniffed, fighting back tears. "And there's something I've been meaning to tell you all, and now seems like the perfect time. You all are like my family too and I have something to ask. Usagi-chan… Serenity-hime… " She said taking the girls hands in her own. "Will you allow me the honor of naming my little girl after you. I'm pregnant and I'd love for you to be my little bunny's godmother." Gasps broke out from everyone including Motoki as Usagi began crying.

"Yes, Reika-chan. I'd love to be your little bunny's godmother." She said, enveloping the girl in a hug. Pulling away Usagi smiled, sad but happy at the same time as she watched Motoki kiss Reika passionately.

"Wow uh… I don't have any bombshells to drop or fancy speeches." Yuuichirou spoke up as he stepped forward.

"Err.. Yuuichirou-chan wait, before you make your decision known I have something to say." Rei told her boyfriend. "I know I scared you back there when I flipped out on Kenji-san. And I know we have never been that close. I said I'd be your girlfriend and never really treated you like I should've treated a boyfriend. I know I shouldn't be saying this in front of all of these people but it's now or never. I should've sat you down and talked to you. I should have never led you on. I don't think of you in the way but I want you to know, no matter what decision you make you'll always have a place in my heart. You are one of the sweetest, most caring people I've ever met and knowing you has made me a better person. I want our friendship to last forever, no matter what you choose." The miko told him, rushing forward and hugging him fiercely.

"Wow uh, I do feel like I don't know you Rei-chans or any of you girls." Yuuichirou told the senshi, "But I do. I know the kind of people you are. I know how you laugh and smile, I know how you will react to something before it ever happens and I know none of you ever meant to hurt us by not telling us. I understand that now. Rei-chan," he said looking into her purple eyes, sadness in his depths. "I'm truly sorry that us as a couple didn't work out. I really like you but I see what you mean. And I'll be here for you always, remember that. I've already made a deal with Grandpa," he told her. "He's staying with you, you and the Jinja are all he has. I've promised to look after the Jinja for him so he can be with you. The Hikawa Jinja's in good hands. Good luck girls, Mamoru-chan."

Hugs all around, doubling, tripling the hugs… the senshi and their friends said goodbye. Circling around each set of friends, one at a time, the senshi called upon their powers and teleported their friends home. With the group a bit smaller now, Mamoru and the senshi looked at their family… the Tsukino's, Marie Mizuno, Grandpa Hino as well as Luna and Artemis. "It's time to go." Luna told them all, "Grab what you want to take from here,we'll be going shortly-" she stopped mid sentence when a shrill beeping sound came from the wrist communicator of Minako. Answering it, Minako stood with the senshi huddled around her so all could see the tiny screen. It was Sailor Pluto. Eternal Sailor Pluto.

"Pluto? What's going on? Why are you dressed like that…" Luna asked her from where she'd jumped up into Usagi's arms to see the screen.

"I felt the need for more power." The green haired senshi told the cat, " There's a youma attack. Five nasty ones and their in a very populated part of tokyo and I felt we'll need it very soon."

"But the eternal powers are not stable." Artemis responded from Minako's arms "You senshi have to evolve over time to be eternal senshi, forcing it won't give you the full use of the powers." He told her.

"I know that Artemis-chan, I called on more power, I can feel we're going to need this extra bit of help. And we'll grow into the rest of the powers over time. You all should call more power into yourselves as well. It will make our regular attacks more powerful. It's okay Luna," she said looking at the cat. "We'll all need to be at our strongest."

"We're on our way." Minako answered, closing the communicator.

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

"Mercury Eternal, Make Up!"

"Mars Eternal, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Eternal, Make Up!"

"Venus Eternal, Make Up!"

"Uranus Eternal, Make Up!"

"Neptune Eternal, Make Up!"

"Saturn Eternal, Make Up!"

Mamoru opened his jacket and gestured, opening his sub-space pocket, pulling out a rose. The rose glowed, engulfing him in the light and transforming him into Tuxedo Kamen.

"I have wings!" Jupiter squealed excitedly, noticing Ami already had her computer out and was scanning them.

"Yes, but unlike Sailor Moon, they're only part of the transformation. We can't use them, we aren't that skilled yet. We haven't come into that level of our powers and abilities yet. But this transformation does give us a good power boost and a raise in our defenses. We won't get hurt so badly."

"Awww." Jupiter pouted with Uranus, looking at everyone's set of pearly white wings.

"How did you deal with it, Usagi?" Saturn asked, referring to when Usagi had first been able to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon and hadn't been able to use her wings..

"They stopped feeling like they shouldn't be there after I transformed a couple of times but I still got the feeling every so often that I should be able to use them. It was quite irritating some times. You'll get used to it until you grow into your powers." She told them.

Minako looked at Tuxedo Kamen and their family members. "Mamoru-san why don't you take them to the mansion and get them settled in."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea…" Sailor Moon agreed looking around at the others.

"Are you sure Usako?" he asked her with worry.

"Yeah Mamo-chan I'll be fine. We'll be fine." She told him walking over to him and kissing his cheek.

Mars rolled her eyes, a pang of jealousy grabbing her and she fought hard to ignore it. One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes…and still they were being all cutesy. "Okay, that's enough Usa-chan." Mars grunted, walking up to the two love birds, clamping her hand around Usagi's arm and hauling her back toward the rest of the senshi.

'_Usa-chan?'_ Usagi thought after Mars had let her go. '_I like it. I'll keep it…but only my Rei-chan can me that.' _She finished her thought with a smile.

"How will we get there without people noticing?" Marie asked quietly, getting back the important matter at hand.

"How do we know where 'there' is?" Shingo asked, looking to his sister with worry.

"Usagi will tell Mamoru where the place is and a less noticeable way of getting there." Mars told them. "There's a back way through the woods."

"Will we be okay with out you all?" Ikuko asked, unsure that they would be alright without the senshi with them.

"We'll be fine," Grandpa Hino assured her. "We'll be with the Earth Prince after all, right?"

Nodding Mamoru de-transformed and looked to his princess "Where are we going Usako?" he asked, getting his instructions.

* * *

"They're strong, but not strong enough, Mistress." Shairon said, his evil grin widening in the shadows. Looking to the female figure before him, he contemplated a moment before forming his thoughts to words. "They are growing stronger, trusting their powers and abilities more. It is good. The stronger they become, the stronger they feel…the more energy I can steal from them in the end!" he finished with a great deep voiced laugh. The woman's red eyes gleamed in the darkness as she laid a hand on his forearm, her blood red nails scratching him as she squeezed.

"The more energy you gather, the closer we'll be to finding the two in the prophecy." She told him, his blood welling under her nails.

* * *

Jupiter leapt over a bolt of energy and raced toward Sailor Pluto, Mercury tight on her heels. With a yell Jupiter flung herself at the orange lion-like creature, landing a flying boot to the youma's side. Staggering, it growled and turned away from where it had been attacking Pluto and locked it's eyes on Jupiter.

"You look like could use a breather, the others can handle the youma and I've got Mercury with me. Just relax for a while." She told the Time Senshi with a wink.

Moving in front of Pluto, Sailor Mercury looked toward the youma. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" she commanded, flinging her hand toward the youma, causing her energy to create a dozen ice crystals before they combined in the air, striking the creature as a huge ice shard.

Sailor Jupiter watched the ice shard pierce the youma's shoulder with a smile, but changed to a more serious and pissed off expression when the growling youma turned a hate-filled gaze to Mercury before bearing it's teeth and launching itself at her. With a shout Jupiter leapt toward her friend and tackled her to the ground, just barely escaping the attack. "You son-of-a-bitch, you're dead!" Jupiter barked at the creature, her heart pounding at the near death of her best friend as she called upon her powers. "SUPREME THUNDER!" She yelled, tapping into the powers of her planet, electricity flying from her tiara's antennae. Flashing bright green the attack spread like a blanket over the battlefield, a streak of power barely missing Mars battling another youma. The power continued to flow from Jupiter, getting stronger and stronger before she started to glow a bright green, rising and floating five inches from the ground. As the electricity pumped uncontrollably outward her eyes glowed with the power of Jupiter and she screamed as it became too much for her body, frying her from the complete lack of control and flying toward the youma, killing it. Jupiter fell to the ground in a heap.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon screamed as she watched her friend collapse, electricity crackling around her as Mercury knelt at her side. Turning back to the gray wolf-like youma she was fighting with Mars, she quickly jumped out of the way as an energy attack flew at her. Risking another glance toward Jupiter she saw Mercury picking the hurt senshi up while talking to Pluto, the crackling electricity gone. "No, you're hurt. I can carry her." Sailor Moon heard Jupiter tell the Time Senshi . Feeling a bit better that Jupiter was being taken care of, Sailor Moon turned back to see Mars land a punch on the youma's chest before leaping away. "Moon Tiara Action!" she shouted in mid-stride as she made her way over to Mars, throwing her tiara at the creature. "C'Mon Mars, lets's whup some butt." she yelled to the girl next to her.

"Right." Sailor Mars shot Moon a 100-watt smile and held her hand out to the blond.

Taking Mars' hand, Sailor Moon nodded before taking off, completely in sync with the Fire Senshi as they ran toward the youma. Leaping into the air they landed a two-boot kick, as one, to its chest, knocking it backward.

"Moon Twilight Flash!"

"Fire Soul Bird!"

Sailor Moon and Mars shouted together, the power of the Moon rushing down from it's invisible place in the sky, filling Sailor Moon and then rushing at the youma while Mars pressed the tips of her fingers together and pointed at the youma. Flames leapt up from her fingers, traveled down her arms and encompassed her body, her eyes turning black with purple flames dancing inside as a stream of fire shot from Mars' chest. The fire formed a large fiery phoenix flying straight for the youma as the youma was hit by Moon's attack, becoming paralyzed as it was filled with the moon's positive energy. Opening it's mouth the phoenix engulfed it's target just after it became paralyzed, flame broiling it until there was nothing left but a pile of charred ashes.

* * *

Uranus growled when the brown bear-like youma's energy ball hit Neptune's back, her love screaming in agony as she fell to the ground. Yelling, Uranus ran at the youma, landing a kick to it's upper chest before landing on the ground in front of it in a fighting stance. Backing up, the youma moved away from the confrontation before throwing an energy ball at Neptune instead of the Senshi waiting to fight. Eyes flashing red, Uranus dove toward her lover, landing on top of her and rolling her away just before the attack hit. Turning from Neptune back to the youma Uranus launched herself at the creature. Teeth gritted, she clawed at the creature through her gloves, growling as her hand went for her saber. A feral howl escaped her lips and sounded over the battlefield, hardly noticed by the angered senshi as she hacked away at the thing that had hurt her love.

Minutes passed and still the youma was still writhing, in distinguishable underneath the mass of blood and shredded flesh. The blade itself would not kill the creature but Uranus kept at it. "'Ruka-san!" she heard her princess calling to her but could not stop.

"Ruka-san, please end this." Moon asked her, surprising the angry senshi that she was standing next to. Looking down at the quivering mass of flesh Moon turned her head back to Uranus. "End it Uranus."

"SCACE SWORD BLASTER!" Sailor Uranus bellowed as she thrust the saber forward, the blade glowing a white hot light and shooting an energy beam into the youma before the blade slid home, the light encompassing the hilt and her hand before dying away. Life was gone from the creature and blood seeped onto the ground.

Walking quietly to Neptune's side, Uranus fell to her knee's cuddling her love's head in her hands.

* * *

Mamoru led the group around another bend and out of the woods, across a field and onto the back patio of a huge mansion. Taking a key from his pocket, Mamoru unlocked the back door and ushered everyone inside. The room they entered in to was a kitchen, all white gleaming marble and stainless steel. A huge stove, three-basin sink, a middle island counter top with a rack overhead; pans, pots and cooking utensils hanging there, waiting to be used. Gorgeous cabinets of cherry-wood were placed on the walls around the room.

Ikuko's eyes widened in sheer amazement at the gorgeous kitchen and started to bounce on her heels in excitement. She could barely hold her elation in as Mamoru led them out of the kitchen, through a pantry-room filled with more cherry-wood cabinets and out into a gorgeous dining room. Ikuko gasped in excitement, her smile getting even bigger; the table was big enough to hold all of them, including all of the senshi, and still have extra room. It was a gleaming glass table-top above a shiny white marble sculpture of three dolphins. The chairs were shiny dark cherry-wood with lush blue velvet seats and a gorgeous chandelier hung over head, crystal droplets hanging down below the brilliant light, casting prisms of color on the white walls. The carpet under foot was thick and the color of bright blue water. An ornate cherry-wood dish cabinet with glass doors stood to one side, expensive china dishes and crystal goblets filling it.

"In here," Mamoru finally spoke, opening a sliding set of double doors and leading them into the next room, "is the entertainment, or living room." He told them. Kenji nearly falling over from just the sight of it. A fifty-six inch plasma screen television hung on one wall, an entertainment stand next to it housing a DVD/VCR combo, Stereo with turn-table, X-Box 360, Play Station 3, Nintendo Wii, N 64, Game Cube, Super Nintendo plus shelves upon shelves of movies, games and music. There were at least two couches and a love seat plus about a dozen bean-bag chairs and end tables were scattered throughout the room in strategic places. The entertainment room was amazing, as any one could tell by looking at it, or by looking at Shingo's dazed expression, wide eyes and tears of joy streaking down his cheeks.

"This room is amazing Mamoru-san." Marie said lightly. "Isn't it Ikuko-chan?" she asked, nudging the woman next to her.

"Oh it truly is, just look at Kenji-chan and Shingo-chan, they're nearly salivating over it." She giggled

"I'm glad they like it, but the praise she go to Usako and Rei-chan, they put it all together." Mamoru to the two senshi mothers.

"I'm not surprised. Result of the 'shopping expedition' last night, correct? My Rei-chan and the Moon Princess turned out to be good little thieves." Grandpa Hino chuckled.

Mamoru chucked at the proud expression of Grandpa Hino's face. "Okay," he addressed the group. "There are seven bedroom-suites, each with an adjoining bathroom. They're on the second-floor. The attic is a library and the basement is an activity room. It has an in-ground pool, air hockey, arcade games, pinball and pool table."

Shingo's mouth fell open. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I know we'll be a bit cramped for space but it'll have to do. Through this door," Mamoru gestured to another door in the room. "Is the main lobby for the house and where you'll find the stairs leading up to the second floor. All the boxes are also in there."

"Boxes?" Kenji asked, puzzled.

"Usako and Rei-chan got stuff for everyone when they were 'shopping', separated it for each of us and put in all in boxes with our names on them." He answered Kenji with a smile before continuing. "We'll be doubling up in each suite because there's so many of us. I figured Shingo would be with you two," he gestured to Ikuko and Kenji, "since you'll both be in one bed and there's two beds in each suite."

"That's fine." Ikuko answered.

"And Ami and I can double." Marie said lightly.

"That's three we have so far, since Usako and I - ." Mamoru got out before an instantly red-faced Kenji interrupted with a roar.

"NO YOU DON'T. I can only handle so much and I will not tolerate you and my little girl doubling up."

"With all do respect Kenji-san, We're a couple and – " Mamoru tried to reason but was cut off again.

"Shut it. You be may be a couple and you may be a Prince but I'm her father and I won't have it!"

"Okay, I'll room with one of the other sen-" Mamoru gave in but was cut off, again.

"No you won't. You're a grown man and will not be doubling with any of these young girls during this crisis. I put my foot down here. I won't have you staying with them. You can room with Grandpa Hino-san and Rei-chan can room with one of the other senshi." Kenji said calmly but strongly.

"Okay, I'll do as you…ask. Just to keep the peace and Usako and Rei-chan can room with the two other senshi."

"That's better." Kenji grumbled as Mamoru led them into the lobby to get their boxed and head upstairs

* * *

"Crescent Beam!" Venus screamed, shooting an orange beam of energy toward the green lizard-like youma her and Saturn were fighting. "I stunned it, Saturn hit it with you Silence Glaive."

Jumping toward the youma Saturn swung her glaive, slashing across the creature's arm and chest before jumping back. "Silence Wall!" Saturn commanded as the youma threw an energy ball toward them. The command sent Saturn's power out through her Glaive and formed a purple energy force-field around her and Venus.

"Good shot. Will my attacks go through this or will they re-bound on us?" Venus asked.

"Thanks. Yeah they'll go through if I want them to, what do you have in mind? I can't hold this up for much longer." Saturn told her blond friend as another energy attack flew at the force-field.

"My love-me chain can hold him from attacking, while I use a more powerful attack. If you attack with your glaive and I sent an attack it should weaken him, might even destroy it."

"What if I use one of my attacks at low power and send it through the chain? I can control it. And my attack on him already healed, he's almost immune to it. We need him hurt and it's hard if I can barely use my attacks and my glaive isn't working."

"You're right, it would take a lot of my power to destroy –" Venus was saying but was interrupted by a gun shot. Turning her head Venus saw the dreaded. A task force swarming the area with guns, like a wave of ants surrounding a piece of candy on the ground, they were everywhere. "We've got company." She told her friend before looking into her purple eyes. "Can you hold this shield up against the youma and the cops while I attack it?"

"I can but I'm running out of energy fast and you'll need my help to defeat it."

"If I draw in more power can you touch me and tap my energy to use? My attacks don't take much."

"You'd let me do that?" Saturn asked stunned, that was a huge show of trust. If she took too much Venus could die immediately and if she took too little it could overflow and knock her unconscious or kill her. Not to mention if she lost control of her own power and it touched Venus, even if just for a second, it would kill her too. With a nod from the blond, Saturn replied. "Yes. I can do it. Thank you for your trust in me, it means the world."

* * *

Bullets fly through the air as Agent Mascucci barks out an order. "Kill the creature. Don't kill the Senshi, I want them alive. If you have to, shoot them in the leg. One hit with a tranquilizer dart and they're down for the count. Let's go boys, move it!"

Mercury dodges a bullet and then a tranq. dart before crossing her arms in front of her. "Shabon Spray!" she called out her attack, fogging the area.

"Damn it. Don't lose the Senshi!" Mascucci yells.

"Defend yourselves but don't kill them!" Sailor Moon yelled out to the Senshi, much to the annoyance of Uranus, Jupiter and Mars.

Uranus dodges another two bullets then blocks a tranq. dart with her Space Sword, only to turn around to a cop in her face. "You've gotta be kidding me." She growled when the young man told her she under arrest. Her eyes following his hand as he went for the handcuffs and started telling her what she was being arrested for and her rights. "I don't think so," she told him, dropping to the ground and knocking him down with a spin kick. "Assault of an officer. That's another charge." She heard another male voice say behind her. Turning to see a rather large male with a badge pinned to his shirt that said 'Mascucci', he radiated don't-fuck-with-me pheromones and screamed 'Head Of Operation'.

"You can surrender and do this the easy way," he told her before palming his glock and taking up a fighting stance "or you can fight and we can do this the hard way, either was you're going down."

Cocking an eyebrow Uranus lunges toward him and with a push, knocks him off balance and launches herself higher into the air using his shoulders as leverage and vaults over his head landing ten feet away.

With a curse Muscucci gained his balance and turned toward Uranus stopping and pulling his tranq. gun as he sees an opportunity. Following the direction Mascucci's eyes went, Uranus' eyes go wide. "Sailor Moon!" she shouts as she watches the Moon Princess knocks one of the policemen down just as a stray energy ball from the youma battle hurtled past her, right where the man had been standing. But she called out too late, the dart from Mascucci's gun flew at Sailor Moon. Forced to turn away as another cop came at her, Uranus hoped the blond would be okay.

Sailor Mars ran and dove in front of Sailor Moon hoping she got there before the dart. "Mars!" Sailor Moon screamed as the dart hit Mars in the side and she fell to the ground unconscious. Sinking to the ground Sailor Moon cradled Mars' head in her lap.

"You Mine, Moon girl." Mascucci snarled, shooting another dart at the blond.

Raising her eyes to the cop, Sailor Moon sets Mars' head down and stands. "Moon Tiara Action!" She yelled, throwing her tiara straight for him, destroying the dart and continuing on toward him. A growl escapes her lips as she watches him leap out of the way at the last second. Catching her tiara she slips it back on and throws herself at him, knocking him to the ground. With a grunt she glares at him and throws a punch, hitting his cheek bone. Throwing punch after punch, Sailor Moon doesn't head the other senshi calling to her to stop. Mumbling to herself about the inconsiderate public blaming the senshi while they were actually protecting them, not stopping even after the sting of a bullet sliced into her shoulder. Screaming in more anger than pain, Sailor Moon uses the pain as fuel and continues to pummel Agent Mascucci.

"Get her off of him!" Mercury yells out as she dodges more darts.

"I'm okay. My strengths back, I've got her." Jupiter yells out to the senshi as they run around trying not to get hit with anything. Running to Sailor Moon, Juipter loops her arms under the girls arm pits, hoists her off the bloodied cop and drags her away.

"Let me go Jupiter. I'm fine, he hurt Mars because of me, he needs knocked around a bit more. Let me go…" She told the Thunder Senshi as she struggled to get free.

"You're not fine, you're shot and he's out cold." Jupiter replied, continuing away from the cop with Sailor Moon.

"I am so fine, you don't know what you're talking about. It's just a flesh wound. Mars is the one that needs help. Let me go, unconscious or not he needs more pummeling."

"Shabon Spray!" Mercury's voice rings out over the gun shot as the place is fogged again.

"Good idea Mercury," Jupiter told the blue haired girl as she stepped up next to her. "Here, take her, she's not herself right now. Don't let her go, I'll go get Mars." Jupiter told her as she handed the struggling Sailor Moon to Mercury and leapt away, back toward where they'd come from.

* * *

Without a second thought Venus caught hold of her connection to her planet, drawing more of it's power into her. With a tingling starting in her fingers and growing until her entire body tingled Venus took on a golden glow. Opening her eyes, the iris's shined golden.

Saturn lifted her free hand and touched Venus's arm, closing her eyes she felt the foreign energy seeping into her through their connection. Keeping tight reigns on the transfer of energy and her powers, Saturn let Venus' power fuel the barrier, the force-field now shiny with a layer of golden energy over the purple.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" The Love Senshi bellowed out, a golden chain materializing in her hand and flying toward the youma, wrapping around it's body and holding it's arms still. Shocks of energy flowed gently through the chain and into the youma, causing it to growl. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus called, kissing her free hand, a golden heart forming and pulsing with energy before being tossed at the youma.

Yowling in pain, the youma struggled but only hurt itself more on the chain.

Concentrating hard, Sailor Saturn touched the blade of her glaive to the golden chain, the force-field moving forward with it but keeping them inside. "Death Reborn Revolution!" Saturn called upon her power, keeping her voice low so as not to alert the other senshi. Purple energy erupted from the glaive's blade and flew threw the golden chain, the colors mixing as it went before reaching the end and exploding around the youma like a bomb.

* * *

Jupiter, holding Mars, looked out around her. The senshi , using their attacks, had herded all of the cops into a medium circle around Agent Mascucci and were now surrounding them, all of their weapons already confiscated.

"Deep Submerge!" A weak but awake Sailor Neptune called out, sending her blue energy ball toward the huddled captives. Concentrating on her power, Neptune caused the energy ball create a large stream of ocean-water in it's wake as it flew in a circle around them faster and faster. The oceans depths thinning out, and swirling around them formed a large cyclinder around them, effectively holding them at bay. "The motion of the oceans waters should continue to swirl for some time, enough to get us home without being followed. When the power fades the waters will revert back to energy and return to the ocean."

An earsplitting blast sounded and the senshi looked toward the youma fight to see a huge amount of smoke curling into the air, the green youma gone. The amazing part was seeing a great golden Sailor Venus, and a mixed purple and gold barrier around her and Saturn. Knowing that Venus couldn't have made that blast that left on one answer…Saturn. Understanding what she did put them all in shock as the ran over to their friends.

* * *

The smoke cleared some and Saturn's eyes met Venus's. An empty circle stood devoid of grass and youma. Dust and blackened ground the only indication that something had happened.

Looking out of the force-field to the shocked faces of the other senshi Saturn slowly took her hand from Venus's arm, the golden layer over the purple barrier disappearing just as Venus stopped drawing energy into herself and let the excess power in her body go back out into the universe. Saturn dropped the protective wall just as the glow left Venus's body and they turned toward the other senshi, walking toward them and away from the smoky area.

* * *

The door to the mansion boomed as the Senshi burst into the lobby, everyone but Sailor Moon and the unconscious Mars, who was being carried by Jupiter, staring with wide eyes and jaws hanging open. Sailor Moon stood next to Venus, still fuming about the evil cops, as the houses inhabitants came down to join them and see what all the noise was about. Blood boiling, Moon started yelling the events of the battle at Mamoru who stood with the others trying to understand the ranting. A gasp from Shingo goes unheard due to the loud blond but the reason doesn't. A silver moon appears on Sailor Moon's forehead. The moon starts to glow and is soon emanating power, the power growing and growing, encompasses her and then with a flash fills the entire room and everyone collapses…

(-to be continued)

* * *

Authors Note: I'm sorry this is taking forever, but I hope anyone who read this chapter enjoyed it. We've been going through a lot of traumatic things lately. I'm working a full time job, dealing with health issues, moved from my apartment to my Dad's house with my boyfriend when our lease was up, then we all got kicked out of the house by the landlord so we had to move all of out stuff into storage and had no place to live. We were staying at a hotel, and I got married to my boyfriend during our stay at the hotel (try fitting 3 adults, 1 teenager and 1 kid in 1 hotel room that consisted of 1 single room with two twin beds plus having 2 cats, 2 dogs and 1 fish and not knowing what to do with them, asking friends to take them in while you found somewhere to live). Then after getting married I finally got a mortgage and bought a house. So we moved our pets and stuff into this new house and now we're here. (7-10-2008)

Serena CrystalMoon aka Stacey Painter


	14. Chap 13: Freed

Destiny's Hold: Season 6…the lost season

**  
**© 2003-2008 By Stacey Painter (Serena CrystalMoon)

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters; I just manipulate them...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13: Freed**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh dear." Queen Serenity muttered, looking at her daughter. "If you're here then I have some major explaining to do." She told Usagi from her throne in the ballroom, empty save for them. She looked up through the skylight in the ceiling, contemplating her next words. "You've beaten Galaxia and by your appearance," she said looking at Usagi's taller frame, shining crystal blue eyes and metallic silver hair pooling on the floor around her feet. "it'd say you've tapped into your power quite a bit." She finished with a smirk.

"Mother?" Usagi asked confused, "why am I here? We're on the Moon right?" she continued, her vision following her mother's to the large blue orb in the sky. "My appearance, what?" she asked, realizing what her mother had said. Looking down, Usagi saw a pool of shiny silver hair lying at her feet. Grabbing hold of one of her pony-tails she held the hair out, her eyes bugging at her silver hair. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?" She half-whined half-screamed.

"Yes we're on the Moon pumpkin and I'll bet you want to know why you're here-" The Queen was telling her daughter what she was cut off.

"And why my _hair_ is _silver_!"

"And that." Queen Serenity chuckled. "It's a long story, have a seat." She told her daughter, gesturing to the empty throne next to her and waiting while Usagi sat down before continuing. "During the Silver Millennium, many many years ago, I made a decision. In an attempt to keep the peace in our Solar System I had my darling infant, you, betrothed to the young Earth Prince. Knowing that the combined powers of the Earth and Moon could forever guarantee our way of life I figured that was the right place for you. It would put you and your potential powers, plus the powers of the ginzuishou, in league with the powers of the Earth in a suitable place to rule the Solar System. Growing up, you didn't know Endymion, and became close to your royal court. By the time you met him you were good friends with all of the Sailor Senshi and no matter how many balls and parties I threw, no matter how much time I had the two of you spend together, you never got close to Endymion. By the time you reached your teenage years, war had broke out in our Solar System and through training with the Senshi you grew steadily closer to Mars, you closest friend and sparing partner. You were set to marry the night of your sixteenth birthday and I had so hoped you two would have become friends by then, but you were always with Mars. Knowing you weren't interested in your marriage, I went to see Pluto in the Time Gates to inquire about your future, hoping you and he would become friends in time, even if after the wedding. 'There is no one future, no one unchangeable destiny…' she told me as she was looking through the Time Gate to the future. When done, she looked to me. 'This is not guaranteed. Each small decision we make effects our lives and our futures. She has many decisions to make before this will come to pass and many she can make that will change it all together. From her choices up until now I see Serenity on a path to love and light but the outcome is covered in shadows. She has much to overcome before she will get to her utopia. For the future I see for Serenity is not one with Endymion. Unless changes are made she will fall in love with the Princess of Mars, breaking her betrothal to the Earth Prince and your plans to merge the powers of Earth and Moon.'" Queen Serenity related Pluto's prophecy to her daughter, hearing her gasp at the revelation.

"I was so furious," she continued. "that the peace of the universe and your betrothal were in jeopardy that I left the Time Gates to talk to you, to reason with you. I opened your bedroom door to find you and Mars getting ready for your ball, your sweet-sixteen ball. You were in each others arms kissing. I was shocked…then enraged as I started to yell at you. We argued for quite some time before I stormed out, telling you that you were to be Endymion's date that night as at the end of the ball you to would be wed. Before the end of the night, the war came to the Moon. Our kingdom was over-thrown and I used the ginzuishou to transport all of you to the future on Earth, then the last of my powers to transport to the time gates. I talked with Pluto and together we created a plan. Your love for Mars jeopardized your own life and put not only her life but the lives of others in danger during the battle. Had you cared for Endymion and connected with him at all you would have fought together against the evil instead of apart, making the both of you vulnerable. We erased your memories, placing false ones in-front to show the past and the battle differently. We made sure you were all born with differences in your personalities and your futures wiped clean. Pluto linked your soul to Mamoru's and used her powers to make the bond unbreakable, ensuring the future utopia you two were to make. We created your destiny as we believed it should be, and because of this you are the only person to have a destiny. Others have futures…but theirs are un-set and changeable. Yours is not, or, was not. When forging your destiny and binding it to you, we put a block on all negativity from the System from attacking the Earth until the lock we set on your powers was opened at age twenty-five. It was risky, using the powers of the universe to do this and not my own. We did it so we could guarantee a peaceful time between age eighteen and twenty-five for you to fall in love and marry Mamoru. It was meant to let you connect to him without battles in the way to ready you for the utopia you would create when your powers were released. When un-locked, your complete power would spread through the universe, destroying any evil there-in. After doing all of this Pluto hid her own memories but stayed in the Time Gates and was never re-born on Earth." The Queen stopped, looking at her daughter. "Usagi dear, I know this must be horrible for you. I fuddled with your life even though it was not my place and I'm sorry.

"I understand why you did it, but I'm not happy about it. Knowing all of this, I feel as if I've never made a decision on my own." The Silver haired girl told her mom quietly.

"I know dear and hopefully I can make it up to you…in time." Queen Serenity answered before finishing her story. "This new enemy is not from our Solar System, it's from another dimension. That is why our block didn't stop it from attacking. It's appearance in this dimension has disrupted and broken our time-line. Certain memories from the past, that were hidden by it are now coming free, they'll be bubbling up soon."

Usagi's eyes were wide open. "Does this mean the destiny you set for me has broken too?"

"No, your soul is bound to Mamoru's, and that was not disrupted by the timeline being broken. Your destiny's hold has slipped but will not be broken. I did what I felt I had to do. And you being here now, warrants your need to know all of this. Your were sent here by your powers to receive that knowledge and this." She said as she handed her daughter a beautiful tiara made of diamonds with a moon-stone in the middle. "This was going to be your present when you and Mamoru both reached your full powers and ascended the throne of Crystal Tokyo. It's called the Moon's Tear and holds much power. As the future's timeline is unknown and you have come into your full power, it is yours. As is the universe, Neo-Queen Serenity, ruler of the Solar System."

Tears flowed from Usagi's crystal blue eyes as she stood before her mother, the tiara on her head embracing and adding to her inner power. "What of Mamoru?"

"He is your future King but is not your consort at this time. He must reach his full power before he can rule along side you. Go now, protect your System and your loved ones." The Queen said, hugging her daughter before Usagi faded from the Moon.

---------------------------------

Rei found herself once again standing within a large elegant ballroom. Looking down at herself, she was in the same elegant ball gown as before. It's fiery red silk felt so light over her skin, the diamonds on the bodice sparkling brilliantly in the light amid it's rubies and pearls. It still took her breath away. Lifting her silk-gloved hands to her face, knowing there would be a mask there. Yep. A man of dark blue eyes and jet black hair walked up to her his upper-face hidden behind a mask, taking her hand he kissed the silk glove adorning it, his hair shining blue. Funny she couldn't remember that in her last vision. The masked man addressed her just like before. "Ah, Milady you're looking quite ravishing this morrow, yet where is your most exquisite asset, your lady love? Ah! There she is." The man exclaimed gesturing behind her. Turning in the direction of which her companion was facing she felt herself smile as her masked lover came closer, decked out in a dress resembling her own, the woman wore a dress of black silk and diamonds. The dress was magnificently elegant and showed off the woman's curves. Lifting her black-gloved hand, the masked woman before her took Rei's hand within her own, entwining their fingers. Rei's eyes moved slowly up the woman, making their way to her face, curious anxiety filling her. This time the vision didn't fade.

"Would you do me the honor of sharing this dance with me?" the woman's voice asked.

It was Usagi's voice. _But Usagi doesn't have black hair_. She thought as she felt herself reply, "It would be my pleasure." She left the mans side to join her lover. Mars looked back at the man and excused herself. Realizing where she knew him from, Rei was amazed. He was Sapphire, Endymion's younger brother. She was friends with hi wife, Prisma. They were evil in her time, but they'd reformed and were living together in an apartment in Tokyo. Why hadn't she remembered them from the past? Mars turned toward her love to begin their dance and Rei found herelf looking into the face of Usagi. There was no doubt in her mind, it's was Usagi's face, Usagi's eyes. But why would Serenity look so different? Why would she dance with me? Suddenly she remembered….

"We can't."

" Can't what?" Mars asked her princess, feeling awkward since the Queen had just left in a rage.

"Elope. If we left tonight like we planned and came back married it would endanger too much. I'm supposed to wed Endymion is just a few hours and Mother says the peace of the Solar System depends on us. Me and Him. If I marry you…it will wreck any hope of a happy or peaceful future." Serenity answered sadly.

"I know." Mars told Serenity softly. "We can go to the ball as planned, dance together and hope for the best."

"I want you!" Serenity cried as she flung her arms around the woman she loved. "What if we just change our plan?"

"How? Your mother knows…she'll never condone it."

Holding up a small silver ring with symbols drawn on it she looked into Mars's violet eyes. "Maybe she won't have to."

"What's plan B?" Mars asked.

"I use this," Serenity showed the Luna Ring, "to disguise myself like we've done before." She says, slipping the ring on and picturing the image of her black-haired alter-ego. "We dance together while Serenity ditches Endymion to run to the restroom or look for someone. I can go back and forth, playing both parts. I'll marry Mamoru, and continue to see you. He may be by 'husband' but either way, you'll have my heart."

"A planned affair before the wedding. What happens if your mother finds out?"

"She wont."

'I can't believe it, Serenity loved Mars…" Rei thought in amazement as she came back to her dance with Serenity. "I love you." She heard herself whisper to her dance partner. Getting lost in the dance with her Princess, Mars never noticed how much time had passed. Rei, in complete happiness, was just as lost in the dance. Three songs later, a shape moving in the corner of her vision made her look to the side. Endymion was there, dressed like Tuxedo Kamen, with-out the top-hat, looking for someone. Serenity. "Endymion's looking for Serenity." She heard herself tell the woman in her arms.

With a kiss, Mars stopped the dance and watched Serenity reluctantly leave her side, heading toward the restroom to de-activate the Luna Ring and find Endymion.

---------------------------------

Ami came-to, hearing music and feeling shock as her vision cleared and she found herself staring at Zoicite, a thin blue mask over his eyes. _I'm not just looking at him I'm dancing_ with _him_. She thought to herself then suddenly didn't know why that would be so strange. _I'm betrothed to him, of course I'm dancing with him_. Glancing down, she found herself in an ice-blue gown made of silk; the bodice sparkling with aquamarine, diamonds and pearls. It seemed they were dancing in a large room at a masquerade ball, other couples twirling around them. _Strange_. She thought. _I feel strange…why? I remember this, It's Serenity's sixteenth birthday…but that's not strange…_ Looking around, she spotted Jupiter dancing with Nephrite, her heart suddenly beating fast as jealousy filled her. _Strange, that's why this is strange I'm not happy. I want to be dancing with Jupiter… I loved her. I was with Jupiter? Why didn't I remember that? I remember now, we agreed to stop seeing each other for the good of the Kingdom. _She thought sadly as she looked up at Zoicite, realizing her heart was broken.

Makoto glanced up from dancing with Nephrite, surprised that she'd been dancing with a man, as she remembered the blue ice-frame with Saturn's picture in it. Suddenly she remembered the other pictures she used to keep in it. But none of those crushes were love. She only loved one person and no matter how many crushes she embraced none could compare to her or make her forget their love. Looking around the room, her eyes landing on Mercury's. _She's looking at me_. She thought, both happy and sad. She remembered their last date, they'd skipped senshi training a year ago to go out on a date, she'd finally talked Mercury into doing something spontaneous. Their parents were friends and found them together, cuddling and doing art projects in a random room of the castle. Furious that she'd skipped training, Jupiter's parents had grounded her and banned her from continuing to date Mercury. Mercury's parents, though more lenient about the relationship, had been furious that she'd done something so spontaneous, and had frowned upon it for the simple fact that people would look upon her actions a certain way. she was supposed to attend training and act respectable, she was a princess after all. They'd been apart for a year but still, her love for the blue haired senshi was strong. Jupiter locked gazes with Mercury while she danced, her heart pounding. Thudding in her chest harder and harder, as Zoicite moved his handd up from Mercury's waist to tilt her chin up. The thudding drowned out all sound from the ball and rose to a crescendo as he lowered his head to kiss her, her woman. Her love. _My love._ Makoto thought. _Ami is my love. He can't have her_. She thought along with her past self. Pain filled Jupiter's eyes, she knew it, she couldn't hide it. Growling low in her throat, Jupiter watched Mercury's eyes widen in surprise. Stepping away from Nephrite, she marched over to where Mercury was pushing Zoicite away from her. Striding up to them, Jupiter looked at Zoicite. "I just need to borrow her for a minute or two. Girl talk." She told him as she dragged the blue haired angel away from a party and into an empty room, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Jupiter, what are you-" Mercury was silenced by the brunettes lips on her own.

"I love you." Jupiter told her after they pulled apart. "I don't want anyone else but you."

"But we're Serenity's guards. We're betrothed to Endymion's court. It'll make us stronger to protect Serenity and Endymion , we'll be connected to his court. It's our destiny."

"Fuck destiny. I want you." Jupiter said, giving the girl another kiss.

"I love you too." Mercury murmured against Jupiter's lips.

---------------------------------

"Come on Plu, it's Princess Serenity's 16th birthday. She'll be marrying Endymion tonight, you can't miss it." Haruka saw herself standing in the time gates with Neptune, their fingers entwined.

"I belong here." Pluto told them.

"You belong with us." You're a princess and as such, a member of the royal court. Come with us." Neptune told her friend.

"Fine, just for a bit." Pluto conceded, letting Uranus lead them from the time gates and appeared on the terrace outside the ballroom in the Moon Palace.

"You got her to come!" Uranus heard the Princess Venus's voice, turning her head to see the golden haired girl.

"Yes we did, it wouldn't be right if she hadn't come." Uranus answer her friend.

"How right you are. I'll stay here with her, why don't you go dance with Neptune." The golden-haired princess said, flicking her eyes to the beautiful girl holding Uranus's hand.

With an inner joy Haruka remembered walking into the ballroom with her love, spinning her around and enjoying their dance.

Michiru found herself in a teal colored silk gown, her arms around her love as they swayed to lovely music inside a ballroom of other couples. Seeing her love dressed in a beautiful tan colored silk dress was amazing, _Haruka in a dress… that's unusual._ Her Haruka never wore dresses… Then she looked around. _I remember this. _She thought in amazement. _This is the Moon Kingdom. The party that ended in ruin._ Michiru thought as she took in everything around her_. Hmm, well maybe I could get Ruka to dress up for me one day…_ Her thought drifted off as her eyes landed on Venus and Pluto dancing together just inside the doors to the terrace. _Funny, I don't remember that…_

---------------------------------

Minako opened her eyes to find herself in a golden silk dress covered in topaz and diamonds. She was dancing with Pluto, their bodies pressed together as they looked into each others eyes. "I'm glad Uranus and Neptune got you to come. This isn't a mistake." Minako heard herself say as she looked up and saw the hesitation in Pluto's eyes. "We didn't plan for this to happen but that doesn't mean it shouldn't." Surprised at what this seemed like, Minako couldn't believe that her past self had apparently been in love with Pluto. _How does that even work? We're so different and I was betrothed to Kunzite. _

Setsuna saw Venus in her arms, remembered the feel of the golden-angel's body against her own. Feelings of love rushed through her at the memory. Guilt followed quickly after, as she remembered her answer. "It is against destiny. "Your future and the future of all of us would be at stake." She told Venus, making it seem that they couldn't change their own futures and their destiny was set.

"You're wrong. I know you are. That's only one possibility, there are others. I don't want Kunzite, I want you." Setsuna remembered Venus's words before the golden-haired princess had kissed her, tears in her eyes.

The initial shock had worn off and letting go, Pluto kissed Venus, not letter her pull away. Damn, the future. I want you. Setsuna remembered thinking as she kissed Venus like it was the last time they'd ever see each other.

---------------------------------

Hotaru found herself in a deep purple silk gown, a matching mask across her face as she looked into the sparkling eyes of her love. Cooan, her girlfriend, was the beautiful purple haired sister-in-law of Endymion and Sapphire. Her hair-style, a different take on the royal odango's, was half up in two triangle shaped buns, giving the appearance of cat ears. It was an endearing look, and the reason for Saturn's pet name for her. Catsy.

Catsy was her shining star, she was an amazing woman and had made Saturn's life better just by knowing her. It was a time when she had actually been happy, when being the Senshi of Death and Destruction hadn't meant that she had to withdraw from life and hide her true nature. She was happy and strong and in complete control and understanding of her powers. Catsy was so beautiful that night, not that she hadn't been every other night…

Hotaru now stood, as Sailor Saturn, a thousand years in the past. Remembering her life as it had been, remembering the last night she'd had with Catsy. Together they stood, couples twirling around them as soft music played She'd been so happy that she'd found love, that her friends had found love too… Hotaru looked out at the other couples as her past self danced around the room. _Serenity and Mars…_ she thought, seeing them dancing together and using her powers to see right through Serenity's disguise. _Jupiter and Mercury…_, she ticked off another couple as she saw them sneak out of the empty room and back into the ballroom, hand in hand. _Uranus and Neptune_, she acknowledged with a mental smirk as she watched them dancing, _together as always. Venus and Pluto_, she considered the pairing in surprise as she spied them near the terrace, dancing together and kissing. _Wow. I didn't remember this…_ she thought as she felt her past self's happiness that they'd all found love.

But the memory didn't stay joyful for long, moments later the explosions began…the war had come to the moon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(to be continued)  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Authors Note: Thank you to anyone who read the last chapter and a big thank you to anyone who reviewed!!!! Hope you all liked this chapter, I know it's a lot of information at once…

(*****Ayakashi Cooan is the Japanese name for one of the Dark Moon Enemies in Sailor Moon R. She was known as Catsy in English and had big purple hair. Her and her sisters, Avery, Birdie and Prisma, worked for Rubeus*****)

(10-28-2008)

~Serena CrystalMoon aka Stacey Painter


	15. Chap 14: Together

Destiny's Hold: Season 6…the lost season

**  
**© 2003-2009 By Stacey Painter (Serena CrystalMoon)

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters; I just manipulate them...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14: **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Usagi-chan? Usagi-chan, wake up." Usagi heard Marie talking to her as she came back to consciousness .Opening her eyes Usagi found herself in the master bedroom-suite, clutching the arm of a sleeping Rei and being looked over by Ami's mother. Worry flooded her eyes as she remembered the battle and then her vision after her power had erupted. "Rei-" She croaked, attempting to form a sentence but not getting far due to an extremely dry throat.

"Rei-chan's just fine. She came back to consciousness a while ago and after I gave her a thorough examination she fell asleep. You're okay as far as I can tell but I need more data before I can be completely sure. I hope you don't mind me asking…" she said picking up one of Usagi's long silver locks, "what happened?"

With a sigh, Usagi looked at the blue-haired woman. "I don't mind you knowing, but it's a long story and I'd like to make the announcement to everyone at the same time."

"Of course, my only concern is your health. You seem to have gone through an inward change as well as an outward change and I'm quite worried as it's made it difficult for me to examine you. "

"You're speaking of my hair as well as my faster healing and my blood. I'll explain to everyone soon, but to ease your worries just know that I'm perfectly fine." Standing up, Usagi bent down and gently woke Rei. "Time for some answers, Rei-chan." She told the Miko while helping her into a sitting position then looking once more to Marie. "I need to speak with Rei-chan alone. We'll be fine. Tell the others that we're both perfectly healthy but are resting and are not to be disturbed."

"As you wish." Marie replied with a bow before leaving the room and closing the door gently behind her.

Usagi walked across the room, locked the door, then returned to her place beside Rei. Looking into her friend's violet eyes, she mulled over where to start. "You remember? You have all of your memories back?" she asked lightly, receiving a hesitant nod from Rei. "How do you feel? I'm asking you this here, alone, because it seems our lives are entwined with each other far more than they are with the other senshi. On the moon we were in love, here we're best friends. And now… now we're something else entirely. When the last of our memories were released so were the souls of our past selves. The parts that were locked away from us are now free. The Mars I fell in love with is not just a person in my memory, she's part of you. Tell me Rei-chan, how the complete you feels."

"How I feel?" The fire senshi asked, "Like a bulldozer ran me over. I love you, Usagi. Not, I once loved Serenity. Not I love you now because my past self has finally been freed. I, Hino Rei, love you ,Tsukino Usagi. I always have and I always will. I've loved you since we fought Queen Beryl here on Earth, I could never tell you. Now, knowing that at one point you loved me too… that on the Moon we had been in love…is amazing. Knowing that you were ripped away from me… that we had no future when we could have… is hell. Then knowing that we were in love and you never loved Endymion but you do now… and we're only friends… the tables have been turned and it's torture! I'm such a mess. In the past I lost you, in the present I want you but can't have you and in the future I'll never have you."

"Oh, Rei-chan!" Usagi replied and threw herself at the girl, arms wrapped around her as tight as possible. " I promise you," the blond told her friend, "that we will work this out."

"How?" the raven-haired female spoke through the curtain of silver hair covering her.

"I'm working on that now. . . more than you realize has happened and it's time we get this new situation as under control as we can. But first we have to take care of us."

"Us?"

"Yes, _us_. There is an _us_." She told Rei, looking into the other girl's violet eyes before standing up. "Come with me?" She asked, holding out her hand.

Taking Usagi's hand, Rei stood up. "What are we doing?"

"Going out."

"But what about the others? Our families?" Rei asked, confused.

"It's been taken care of." Usagi replied, leading Rei to the window and pulling a pen from her sub-space pocket. "Ready?" she asked Rei, receiving a nod. The pen began to glow, engulfing them in it's light before fading away.

Amusement sparkled in Usagi's eyes as she looked at Rei, taking in the girl's short, razored punk-rock style hair cut with it's mix of black and green streaks. It went well with the green plaid school uniform skirt and white shirt with matching tie.

Rei's eyes were wide as she took in Usagi's purple and blue streaked pig-tails and sexy blue corset and gypsy skirt. She didn't look like her Usagi but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, she looked damn good and she still had that glint in her eye that she got when she thought of something out of the box. Realizing that the glint was aimed at her, Rei looked down at herself. "What the. . ." she blurted as she saw her clothes before rushing to the full length mirror across the room, her eyes widening even more at seeing her appearance.

"Oh don't be so shocked." Usagi told Rei as she walked up behind her and met her eyes through the mirror. "You don't look like yourself and you look _gooood_." Usagi purred the last word before taking Rei's hand and leading her back to the window. "And now it's time to go out." Pushing the window up, Usagi ducked through it and onto the porch roof outside.

Shrugging her shoulders, Rei followed Usagi out into the night.

- - -

'Us?' Rei thought as she sipped her drink and looked at Usagi across from her at their corner table at the bar. She couldn't believe they were at a club. 'We're on the run for fuck's sake!' She told herself mentally. They were receiving so much attention. 'This really isn't safe. . .'

"I bet you wanna know why we're here." Usagi said to Rei, before pausing to take a gulp of her drink. "A lot has happened, enough to change many lives and we are the two it will affect most."

"How, what exactly has happened?"

"Not here," Usagi said before glancing around at the other people in their area. "No one may recognize us but we can't risk having that conversation heard. What we're here for is simpler, we're on a date."

"A date?!" Rei repeated in surprise "Usa-"

"No, no names." Usagi interrupted. "Hmmm Usa. . . I like that."

"How are we on a date?!"

"I was in love with him, still am. . . but they weren't _my_ feelings. They're feelings my mother put in me. Yeah I've had that love grow but it's foundation is fake. You see, I care for you as well, I always have. Now, with our souls free I also feel the love we shared in the past as well as the lack of feelings I had for him. My love for him, though it's still there, isn't as strong as my love for you. It isn't real, like ours"

"Usa, what are you saying?" Rei asked, tears shining in her violet eyes.

"I'm saying I want _you_. I love you, and I _choose you_."

Tears spilled down Rei's cheeks as she began to cry. Warmth spread over her body as she took in what her princess just told her. She sat, eyes closed, and quiet as a minute or so passed.

Sensing movement near her, Rei opened her eyes to find the punk rock Usagi standing next to her.

"Shall we dance?" Usagi said in a fake british accent, a small smile on her face as she held her hand out to Rei.

"Yes," Rei answered, "oh gods yes." She sighed happily as she walked hand-in-hand with Usagi to the dance floor.

Time passed by quickly and four songs later, Usagi was dipping Rei and putting a soft kiss on her lips. The girls looked into each others eyes and smiled, both enjoying the time they'd spent together but knowing they had to leave.

"Lets get back, we can't be gone too long." Usagi said with a sigh.

"You're right, but I wish this could last forever…"

"It will." Usagi whispered in her ear before leading Rei out of the club, their fingers entwined.

- - -

Sneaking back onto their hidden land, Usagi and Rei leapt back up onto the roof and ducked through the window into the master suite.

"Until I can figure everything out, no one can know about us. The only ones that know anything are Luna and Hotaru." Usagi told Rei, hoping she'd understand.

"I don't wanna hurt Mamoru-san either." Rei told her Princess lightly. "It'll be a lot for everyone to grasp and the ramifications in the future are a big issue too. Don't worry, I understand."

Looking at the clock, Usagi pulled the Luna Pen from her sub-space pocket and released their transformation, the disguise slipping away. "We've been in here 'talking' for an hour and a half, about the enemy, the time line, and the police. . ."

"Right, just to get some thoughts and frustration out before the big meeting."

"Exactly." Usagi responded. "Ok you ready?" Receiving a nod, Usagi opened the door and led Rei downstairs.

- - -

"Look who finally decided to come out of hiding." Artemis drawled from his position on Minako's lap. Mamoru looked up from where he was playing a video game with Shingo. And soon, all attention was on them.

Ikuko sat on a love seat with Kenji, Luna curled up on her lap as they watched the videogame on the television. Marie, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, and Michiru were sitting around a coffee table off to the side playing Monopoly. Setsuna and Hotaru were sitting in recliners reading books, and Grandpa Hino was doing a crossword puzzle while lying on the floor.

"Um." Rei muttered, fidgeting under the attention of everyone staring at them.

"Does anyone object to an immediate meeting?" Usagi came to the rescue. Not receiving any objections, she moved to the center of the room

"As I'm sure most of you have figured out, something big has happened. First, let me explain this," she said holding up a lock of her long silver hair. "and the change in all of you. Due to the broken timeline many things are happening. During my angry outburst my powers were fully unlocked. In the past, we all had these hair colors and we all had stronger powers," she told everyone as she looked around at the change in each of the senshi. Rei's hair was a shiny black that shined a dark crimson red, a beautiful two tone shroud around her, her violet eyes now a glowing and brighter version of what they had been. Ami's hair was now down to her mid-back, a silky curtain of light metallic ice blue and her eyes a chilling match. Makoto's hair was now a long flowing mass of soft curls, reaching down to her knees, the color had changed to a deep hunter green with random streaks of lighter green, her eyes a beautiful bright metallic green. Minako was every inch the love-goddess she was descended from, long full gold her reflecting the light in the room, molten golden eyes and an unbelievably beautiful tan to her skin. Michiru's hair was thicker and reached down to her shoulder blades and was now a multi-tone sea of teal ranging from a pale teal to murky ocean-depth blue/green, her eyes a metallic swirling match to her hair. Haruka's hair had grown out a bit, but not much, it now reached to right below her ears and was a fluffy cushion of smooth sandy colored locks that shined a light yellow color when she moved. Her eyes were bright yellow and her skin sun-kissed like Minako. Setsuna's hair had changed to knee length as well, the color changing to a dark crimson red, that shone a dark green, her eyes a deep metallic red. Hotaru's hair had grown to mid-back and turned a deep purple, shining a brighter purple when the light hits it. Her eyes though, turning a deep metallic purple. They had all gotten a bit curvier but not too much and they'd gotten taller too., she noted before continuing. "Many of us had been in love with someone... including me." She told them, looking over to Mamoru. "But it wasn't what my mother wanted. She wanted the prophecy of peace in the universe to be fulfilled, and for that to happen certain things had to occur. She didn't want any other future for me, or us. She was selfish and took all other options away from us. All of us. She guilt-ed Pluto into helping her, claiming it was the best course for all involved. She broke up the relationships we all had, locked away some of our memories and pieces of our souls. She formed a bond between my betrothed and myself, even though she knew I was in love with another. She connected the bond to the timeline with Pluto's help, assuring that the prophecy would happen as scheduled.

What she didn't understand was that the bonds between myself, my betrothed and the senshi had been altered to a point where it hindered us in the battle that we should have won. At the fall of the Moon Kingdom, my mother used the last of her powers to transport us here and bind the memories of Luna and Artemis so nothing could unlock what she hid from us, in hopes that the prophecy would still come true.

With the destruction of the timeline, the bond between Mamoru and I has become unstable time-wise but it cannot be broken. The anger I had inside me helped me to access my full powers but I was not ready for it and could not control the strong outburst. The power broke the barrier hiding my locked memories and that last part of my soul. My full powers have awaked and with them, the barriers holding back the locked parts of each of you has been removed. I now stand before you, Neo-Queen Serenity, Sole Ruler and Queen of The Solar System. Mamoru is still my future King, but until he reaches his full power, he cannot become my Consort."

"Queen…?" Ikuko sighed in curious amazement, Kenji echoing her as they looked at Usagi.

"That's why I couldn't get correct readings for you?" Marie asked quietly as she took in the healthy glow of their new Queen.

"Yes, all of us have changed, but you won't have the same problems reading the others until they all reach their full power that they would have reached at Crystal Tokyo."

"Crystal Tokyo… Chibi Usa-chan…" Hotaru whispered, tears in her eyes.

"No more seriousness, I'm all nerves. We have happy, sad and confusion all running rampant in each of us, I'm sure I'm not the only one feeling it." Michiru spoke up sweetly. "Lets just drop all the senshi and future talk for now, come sit and spend time with us." She motioned to Usagi and Rei.

"Michiru is right, " Usagi said with a half-smile. "Talking about all of this won't solve or un-do any of it. Questions can wait for another time. Lets just enjoy each others company tonight."

Walking over to Michiru, Usagi enveloped the girl in a hug, "Thank you" she whispered in the other girls ear, grateful that her idea put off all the questions that she really didn't feel like answering. Walking over to her parents, Usagi sat with them, watching as Rei laid on the floor with her Grandfather and began helping him with the cross-word he was doing.

- - -

The night went on in a comfortable quietness as they sat around the entertainment room, knowing they'd be back to all their problems the next day. Two A.M. rolled around and they decided to go to their rooms, everyone ready for a good night's sleep. They separated… Usagi and Rei going to their suite, followed by Kenji, Ikuko and Shingo; Ami and Marie; Makoto and Minako; Haruka and Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru and finally Mamoru and Grandpa Hino grudgingly following in the rear.

______________________________________

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, almost a full year… I finally got a computer up in my room. A month ago my husband and I had wireless installed in our house and bought a laptop so now I can type my story at 3am after I get home.

(08-26-2009)

Serena CrystalMoon


End file.
